Her Hell
by OneHellkat
Summary: Picking up story after Episode 26 What really happened after the fall of Factory, what will become of Amon and Robin? Read to find out.
1. Restless Dreams

Alright folks, this is the beta'ed version of chapter 1. An awesome writer and friend has taken on the task of beta'ing the chapters for me. She's got the patience of a saint, and the talent of Kootz lets remember to thank Paranoid for her time and help. Thanks sis.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Restless Dreams

The smell of dust, and destruction invaded her  
senses....a crushing weight pressing her body into  
sharp solid objects. She could only muster a moan of  
agony. Her eyes were still closed as she was afraid to  
open them. She felt the pressure above her move  
slightly, her eyes shot open to Amon, "Amon...are you  
awake?" she asked  
A slight moan was her reply.  
  
Amon lay across Robin's body, recalling the last  
moments before blacking out  
He, Robin and Miho were almost  
there.....freedom...when he heard a loud crack and  
moan. Turning to see a large chunk of ceiling falling  
directly above Robin, he went back to get her but  
Robin screamed for him to go. He could not leave her,  
rushed to knock her away from the impact.....then  
blackness.  
  
"Amon....you're crushing me" the soft voice wafted to  
his barely conscious brain  
His eyes opened slowly at first....unsure of what he  
would see. Forcing himself, he slowly pushing himself  
up and off the tiny girl beneath him to sit at her  
side.  
  
He noted they were in a vacant cavern, rubble  
surrounded them. He looked to Robin's condition. She  
had a few cuts and scrapes but otherwise seemed no  
worse for the wear. Rising to his feet he offered her  
a hand up.  
  
He looked around for a moment, examining their  
options. In the direction they were originally headed  
there was a faint light peering through the rubble. It  
had to be a way out. He led Robin through the maze of  
debris. They both dug wildly for escape. Finally  
freeing the last large boulder of concrete they were  
soon outside, breathing fresh air.  
  
The relief of the moment was short lived. They heard  
the sounds of rescue crews, and other officials in  
close proximity. Amon grabbed Robin's hand; whisking  
her down a nearby hillside to run along a creek which  
opened into a narrow river. It was only a matter of  
minutes before they were in a small rickety boat  
rowing down river, to their freedom...or their doom.

* * *

All the STNJ members were gathered back at HQ's. Each  
member grilled on what had happened, why they were  
there, what led to the attack, and WHERE were Robin  
and Amon......no one able to answer the latter....all  
deeply concerned themselves. It was hard to accept  
that they could be dead, shock still solidly gripping  
at their hearts. Things were not supposed to end this  
way.  
  
After the ordeal of interrogation they sat, lost in  
thought wondering the same thing, no one daring to say  
it out loud.  
Michael sat at his terminal....flipping through the  
files and pictures that had led to this day, his pace  
coming to a stop when a picture opened on the screen.  
A tear escaping his misty eye, leaving a trail along  
his cheek, he gazed at the girl before him, so  
innocent, so lost, so strong....he hoped she had found  
peace where ever she was. His heart breaking for the  
love he never had.  
  
Miho watched the young hacker, witness to his silent  
weeping. She understood his pain, they all did. Robin  
was the tender hearted little sister to all of them,  
Amon the dark brooding yet protective big brother. The  
family had lost its two major components.  
  
Dojima stared off into nothingness, resting her head  
on Sakaki's while he held her in his protective  
embrace. This could not be happening. The world had  
just turned upside down and dumped them into hell.  
  
The silent mourning went on for hours, before the  
silence was broken with an alert sounding at Michael's  
terminal. He began reading out loud to himself:  
  
_Attn:  
Tonight we suffered a tremendous loss. A full  
investigation will be following.  
We unfortunately are unable to account for all  
personnel. It is for the moment presumed they are  
deceased. Within the confines of organization rules,  
if their death is not confirmed they will be regarded  
as fugitives and brought into custody.  
_  
The message was followed by photos of Robin and Amon's  
profiles, listing their personal information.  
  
Things were going from bad to worse. Dojima began to  
sob into Sakaki's shoulder with a new wave of sorrow.  
Miho collapsed into the chair she had just risen from.  
  
Michael sat frozen, unable to take his eyes from the  
words that haunted him....  
'regarded as fugitives and brought into custody'  
  
"If they are alive, we have to find them first" Sakaki  
barely uttered the words, his face still glazed over  
from the shock of the letter following the days  
tragedy.  
  
There was a silent agreement between them, before  
silence again deafened them.

* * *

Amon rowed the boat in silence, Robin sat quietly with  
her hands in her lap. She had not said a word since  
they emerged from the crumbled Factory. He wondered  
what she could be thinking, but decided to leave her  
to her thoughts for the time being. For now he was  
more concerned about getting them to safety and he  
needed to contact Nagira somehow. He afforded himself  
another glance to Robin, she held her head down. She  
seemed to be very accepting of the situation, which  
was oddly comforting, he hoped it at least meant she  
would not fight his decisions right now...how ever  
extreme they may be.  
How can she be so damn calm though.....?  
He was becoming more irritated. He looked before them,  
concentrating on what was ahead. Peering into the  
darkness, finally finding a place to go onto shore he  
directed the boat carefully through the water. Soon  
they would be hunted; he knew it and he believed she  
knew it too.  
  
Robin held her hands in prayer, "God please guide us  
on this perilous journey, and may our souls be washed  
of our sins. We are but your creatures oh Lord, watch  
over us with your eternal grace and wisdom." A jolt  
stunned her into reality....she felt Amon's firm grasp  
on her upper arm pulling her from the boat. "We can't  
dawdle, we have to keep moving" he grumbled, all the  
while surveying the area. Pulling her behind him, he  
led them into the dark blanket of forest, which now  
was their only shelter. She felt his tension and  
worry. He wore it like a thick blanket around him.  
This was the most intense she had ever seen him, which  
stunned her. She knew he was being led by  
fear.....Amon's fear frightened her. She could feel  
her body shaking at the thought. Amon felt it too. He  
still held her firmly by her arm, not taking a chance  
that she would stumble or lag. His mind was filled  
with a dozen 'what-if' scenarios....all of which were  
not promising prospects. His only hope was to get them  
far away from the control and prying minds of both STN  
and Solomon. His heart ached knowing he could give  
Robin no true reassurances right now.

* * *

Nagira slumped against the inside of his office door.  
'Amon...brother...I do hope you were able to get  
yourself and Robin to safety' he thought as he made  
his way into his private quarters, now longing for a  
shower and some peaceful time to ponder the events  
he'd just endured.  
  
He had been about ready to complete his shower,  
thinking he heard a knocking from the front office  
door he turned off the water and wrapped himself in a  
robe as he walked to the door.  
  
Sakaki, Doujima, and Miho stood before him. He pulled  
the door fully open, gesturing for them to enter,  
flipping on the light before excusing himself to get  
dressed.  
When he returned only minutes later fully dressed,  
"Any news?" he pried from the group before him. "A  
memo came from Solomon this evening. For the moment,  
Amon and Robin are presumed dead. If there is no proof  
of their death after the investigation, then they will  
both be considered fugitives" Miho flatly told him.  
"Fugitives?" Nagira raised his hand to his chin,  
"Meaning they will be hunted?" he asked. "Exactly" she  
told him. "That's why we are going to try to find  
them before the organization does." "I'll dig around,  
see what I can come up with" he told her. "Michael is  
monitoring the system for any possible leads, and any  
possible tracks STN may have on them"  
"We will have to get on the ball quickly, I'll start  
some coffee" he rose and headed into the kitchenette  
area.  
  
The four of them were soon working on their plan to  
discover the truth about what indeed had happened to  
Robin and Amon.

* * *

Robin was exhausted, she couldn't stop though as she  
was being pulled like a rag doll behind Amon. He had  
led them back into the city following underground  
tunnels, and passageways. Morning would be on them  
soon. He found a old run down gas station and, after  
prying a loose window open he lifted Robin into the  
slip of a hole, following behind her. The bay area was  
dark and musty, reeking of old motor oil, and grime.  
'I imagine Robin is cringing at the filth' he thought  
grimly, knowing what a tidy and neat person she was.  
It would have to do for now though, when night fell he  
would slip out to seek Nagira for aide. He did his  
best to make a makeshift bed for Robin; knowing she  
was exhausted. She had drained quite a bit of her  
energy fighting at the Factory, the run did not help  
the matter. He laid his trench coat over the old couch  
positioned in the old office.  
"Go rest" he told her, noticing the anxiety in her  
face. She did as she was told as he watched her  
shuffle to the small office in the back of the garage.  
Soon she was asleep while he watched traffic through  
the grime covered windows.  
  
Robin's dreams soon took over her sleep:  
'Robin hurry, we are going to be late' he told her,  
rushing her out the door as she grabbed her coat. Amon  
gave her a nod before opening the door. On the other  
side they were staring at the dark hunters who quickly  
took aim. Amon was on the ground, screaming for her to  
run, she could only crumple to the ground at his side  
'Amon, please don't leave me' she pleaded 'Please  
Robin, run damn it. Live, for me' he pleaded before  
drawing his last breathe as sobs began to rack her  
body. 'Amon.........' she trembled with each wave of  
sobs that tortured her soul. She felt a hand reach for  
her and fearing what was to come next, she screamed  
  
Amon heard her silent sobs grow louder....."Amon....."  
she had whimpered his name, he slipped into the room  
where she lay sleeping, her body was visibly trembling  
violently.  
"Robin" he whispered trying not to startle her but got  
no response.  
He placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder  
giving her a nudge.  
She sat straight up screaming, he quickly covered her  
mouth to silence her  
"Shush Robin, it's only a dream" he did his best to  
console her.  
He wrapped his arms around her allowing her to rest  
her head on his chest. She was soon drifting off  
again. When he heard her breathing even and her body  
calm he laid her down once again, she clung to him in  
her slumber but he gently pulled away.  
  
Returning to his watch duties, his mind drifted to the  
girl in the other room. 'She's so young; this isn't  
something one so young should endure.' He found  
himself oddly curious about the contents of her dream,  
hoping she would tell him. He decided it would be best  
to not think of it for now and worry about what was at  
hand.  
  
The day had passed quietly. He hadn't seen any signs  
of the organization searching the local area for him  
or Robin, which was at least some comfort. It would be  
night fall in a few hours. He would seek Nagira out  
then. He decided to allow Robin a few more hours rest;  
she would need it to get through the chaos they were  
sure to endure for the next several days.

* * *

"There have been no passengers locally or  
internationally matching either description" Michael  
said, still rapidly tapping away  
  
"Well they may still be close by if they made it" Miho  
said. "Stop saying IF damn it!" Michael howled  
frustration etched in his face. "I'm sorry Michael,  
I'm just saying..."  
"I know, I just can't accept that concept." He slumped  
into his chair, stopping the fury of typing before  
pulling up the picture he kept quickly accessible,  
gazing once again at the copper haired witch who had  
spellbound him so long ago. As jealous as he was, he  
knew Amon was Robin's best chance of survival right  
now.  
  
"Michael, Nagira, and Harry are using all of their  
resources to locate them as discreetly as  
possible....we WILL find them" she placed her hand on  
his shoulder, immediately hit with a wave of heartache  
which flooded Michael's aura. She felt so helpless  
right now and so much sympathy for the young hacker  
who had lost his heart so completely to Robin.  
  
They both were silently staring at the screen as each  
thought of their own memories. The silence was broken  
by Nagira's heavy footfalls.  
  
"Well I got my feelers out, should be able to at least  
find something to start with by tomorrow morning" he  
told them. "I am going to head back in case someone  
gets some information..."

* * *

Night had fallen, things outside had quieted down  
quite a bit. Amon went to wake Robin but found her  
already stirring.  
  
"Robin, come on, we need to get going" he coaxed. "Mm  
ok, I'm ready" she pried herself off the couch, and  
then went about dusting off her long black skirt. Amon  
noted that even in these circumstances she still held  
dignity. "She's more dignified than women my own age"  
he thought.  
  
He climbed out first, making sure the area was clear.  
He reached through the window to assist her. As soon  
as Robin's feet were settled securely on the ground  
she was being whisked away. Again Amon had her arm  
firmly in his grasp.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before they reached  
Nagira's office. It was apparent Nagira wasn't there.  
Amon slipped Robin into a dark corner, instructing her  
to stay there no matter what till he returned. He was  
only gone for a few minutes before he returned. Again  
grasping her arm and tugging her behind him. He had  
managed to find Nagira's spare key before unlocking  
the door and finding themselves safely inside. Robin  
found a familiar chair in the corner where she settled  
and she exhaled a little louder than she had first  
thought. "I'm sorry" Amon's voice barely a whisper.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"For you to have to go through this" he stated. She  
couldn't see his face, but she heard the remorse  
there. "Amon....." "Yes Robin?" "You are not to blame,  
you have saved me from death many times....and you  
continue to protect me....." He lowered his head,  
still unconsoled by her words. He still carried so  
much guilt for the times he had been ordered to  
oversee her hunt, yet he never could carry it out.  
Each time he took aim he would see her eyes, and know  
it was wrong to carry out his orders. Only he knew  
that those hits were intentionally botched. He had  
never been so easily swayed from his directive yet  
this slip of a young woman had managed to turn him  
from the purpose and make him see things differently  
that he had in all his years as a hunter. What was it  
about her that made him want to be more than just a  
hunter? "Amon?" she whispered. "Robin?"  
"I must ask for a promise."  
"A promise? Of what nature?" he asked.  
"First I need you to promise" she pleaded.  
"I'll make no promises without knowing what it is" he  
shot at her.  
"Then I'll ask another time for that promise."  
"Fine, I promise. What?"  
"Should we be found.....do not sacrifice your life for  
mine" she solemnly requested  
"Robin, my duty is to protect you and that is exactly  
what I intend to do" his voice was firm. "Amon that  
was then....this is now. Your duty to protect was that  
of a leader over his charge. We are now nothing more  
than the hunted."  
The Hunted.................  
The words reverberated through his mind, anger  
replacing the worry her words had instilled in him.  
"How could you think I would allow harm to come to you  
Robin?" he asked, trying to control his anger, not  
sure why he was angry to begin with.  
  
The room was very dimly lit, yet he could see signs of  
a moist trail lingering along her cheek. He reached up  
to her cheek, gently wiping the tear away.  
"Robin....I can't make that promise, I will not."  
  
The tender moment was quickly broken by the sounds of  
an approaching car outside, sending shockwaves of fear  
through both the ex hunters. Before Robin had a chance  
to phantom what was happening Amon had swept her into  
his arms, rushing into the dark recesses of the inner  
office. He put her down, with a firm order to stay put  
and keep silent. The lights flipped on and Amon heard  
keys hit the desk just before seeing his half brother  
stroll across the floor. "Nagira" Amon spoke lowly.  
Nagira turned towards Amon, it was easy to read his  
surprise and joy that he was there. "Amon, where have  
you been? How is Robin?" he quizzed the young man.  
  
"She's fine, come on out Robin." Nagira saw the slim  
and fairly beaten looking Robin emerge from the  
shadows. "Oh little bird...are you fairing well?" he  
asked guiding her to the soft chair she had just  
occupied. She nodded a silent reply allowing Amon to  
continue with his conversation  
  
"Nagira, we need to get out of the country" Amon  
flatly told his brother. "Good luck."  
Nagira informed Amon and Robin of all that had  
transpired in short time since the Factory had  
exploded. Robin lost interest fairly quickly allowing  
sleep once again to claim her body and mind as she  
curled herself into a ball. Amon had been watching,  
noting she was dozing. "Robin."  
"mmm?" she responded.  
"Go to bed, you will rest better there"  
She nodded and complied.  
  
Both brothers watched her shuffle to the room she had  
occupied not so long ago. "Amon, do you have any idea  
how you are going to keep the two of you safe?" Nagira  
asked after he was sure Robin was out of ear shot.  
Amon had no answer, at least not yet. Nagira made a  
pot of coffee for the two of them, before finally  
settling back down to continue the conversation. "All  
of your friends want to help you also."  
"I can't afford to get them into this Nagira, if it's  
discovered they will be in the same danger Robin and I  
are in" Amon said shortly. "Amon, they are very aware  
of the danger, but they do not want to see you two  
become the hunted....without Michaels access to the  
computer data files and investigation reports you will  
be the blind leading the it at  
least...for Robin's sake." Amon nodded, sipping his  
coffee.  
"Can you get us passage out of the country?" Amon  
finally asked.  
"It will take some doing but I might be able to  
arrange it, you should be safe here for a few days at  
least, will take at least that long to get everything  
in order" Nagira told him.  
"Please do what you can quickly" Amon pleaded "I'm  
going to try to get some sleep."  
"I guess I'll be up for awhile" Nagira turned to  
realize he was talking to himself...  
;Damn....this will be like pulling a golden goose out of  
my ass' Nagira stood there for a moment before getting  
his coat back on and leaving again.  
  
Amon walked into the dark chamber. He could hear Robin  
sleeping. He could also tell she was restless again.  
'Her dreams are her hell' he thought as he climbed the  
stairs to the platform which held Robin's bed.  
Deciding it wasn't appropriate to share the same bed  
he sat on the floor with his back to the wall. He  
listened for awhile to her breathing, her whimpers  
coming and going. Finally sleep came to him.  
  
He heard a frightened moan come to his sleeping mind  
and he fought to open his eyes.  
"Amon." He knew she was dreaming again. He called to  
her but received no response. Standing, he reached  
for her to silence her turmoil. She rose again, with a  
start screaming. Instinctively, he reached again for  
her mouth to silence her. "Robin its ok, do you want  
to tell me what keeps haunting you?" he asked she only  
shook her head from side to side. He would not push it  
further at this time. She laid her head on his chest  
again....strangely he felt comfort by this just as he  
had in the garage. He reached to put his arm around  
her, realizing it lay on bare flesh. He pulled back  
and she responded by nuzzling closer to him. Releasing  
a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in, he  
carefully pulled the blanket up over her bare back and  
again placed his arm there. Once she was quietly  
sleeping again, he tried to remove himself from the  
bed but she would not allow him. The more he withdrew  
the tighter she pulled him to her. Finally giving in  
to her sleepy wishes and desiring sleep himself, he  
slid into a more comfortable position. Laying this  
close to her he felt a strange sensation rise in him.  
She began to stir slightly, snuggling closer to him.  
Once she had settled, he allowed himself to drift  
again.  
  
He awoke a few hours later when he heard Nagira come  
in. He wanted to speak with him, hoping he had made  
some progress on their escape. When Amon had come to  
full consciousness, he realized Robin had turned with  
her back to him, his arm still around her slim form.  
His hand now rested on her bare body just beneath her  
breast and he felt himself flush. But unable to resist  
he brushed his hand along her body....lightly cupping  
her breast in his hand....Perfection even at her  
tender age. 'What the hell is wrong with you Amon?'  
he thought, furious with himself. He struggled to get  
his arm free without waking the sleeping Robin. She  
settled into the grove where his arm had once been,  
and seemed to absorb the remaining body heat that lingered there. 

He observed her sleeping. The covers had been  
disarrayed, now leaving only her legs covered, her  
bare breast caressed by the sheets beneath her. He  
caressed her body with his eyes as his body began to  
betray him; he felt a heat rise within him. A familiar  
pulsing began but he forced himself to walk away. He  
would not do this, 'Damn it you pervert, she's a kid'  
he growled to himself as he descended the stairs.  
  
"Ah...you're up" Nagira smiled.  
"I hope that smile means you have good news" Amon  
grumbled  
"I certainly do." He started yet another pot of coffee  
he sat down going over the details with his younger  
brother.


	2. Embarassing Moments

Amon and Nagira's voices carried just so to Robin's dulled senses. She lay there not really listening, just finding comfort in her partners voice. She lay there silently praying for their safety. Just then she heard the distinct rattle of the door handle. She quickly closed her eyes, why she didn't know. Daring to take a peek she spied Amon doing his best to walk silently across the floor. He was.......'sigh'........she never seemed to be able to find the right word to describe it. But somehow he always brought her comfort.  
  
Amon had wanted to take a bath....doing his best to not disturb Robin he filled the tub. Cursing his brother for never having had the common sense to put walls up. Noting the tiny platform where Robin now sleep....'who puts a bed up there' shaking his head he went about getting his towel and clean clothes ready. He carefully slipped into the warm water, it was much more relaxing that he'd first thought. Rarely allowing himself the luxury of that feeling he felt comfortable doing so now....he lay his head back soaking in the warm comfort's of this soul reviving liquid. He could hear Robin's breathing shutter. Without moving his head he peered upwards. He spied a movement. "One minute I'll get dressed" ....he knew she was awake  
  
"That's ok, I'm still somewhat sleepy" she replied.  
  
A slightest glimmer of a grin shimmered across his face. 'what am I doing?' he asked himself. deciding it was best to rush himself along.  
  
She heard Amon rush to bathe, somewhat disappointed.....she gathered her clothes from the bed beginning the ritual of getting back into her everyday dress. She was careful to make sure she stayed close to the wall so not to distrub him. Placing her feet on the floor, leaning over the bed to get her bra on she saw him.....looking directly at her. He had risen just as she had....he was now able to see her nakedness, and she his maleness. Flinging herself flat to the bed, she flushed, the images of that brief glimpse burned forever in her brain.  
  
He stood there for a moment, still in disbelief at having been spied so openly. He found some pleasure in seeing those perfect little breast again. Shocked at what he felt stirring, he slammed his hand over his loins to tame the mindless creature trying to wake. He was fully clothes within seconds...."I'm leaving, go ahead and get dressed" the door was shut behind him as the last sound seeped from his throat. 'damn didn't mean to sound so cruel'  
  
Robin rushed to finish getting dressed. Still blushed slightly from the experience. Desperately trying to put it out of her mind....They were partners, he was a decade older than she. A mere child. Dismissing the ordeal as a case of bad timing she did her best to compose herself before making her way into the main area where she knew Amon would be.  
  
"Well that will give you two days, so should be safe here for another night, maybe two" Nagira looked up to spare a smile to Robin "Good morning little bird"  
  
She nodded and smiled politely. Not DARING to look in Amon's direction. Never stopping her shuffle to the kitchenette. She sipped her coffee, noting there was really no where to escape Amon right now. With that she opted to seek out the farthest table where she sat quietly consuming the warming fluid.  
  
Amon noticed she was keeping her distance. 'is she going to be like this from now on?' he wondered silently, before continuing his chat with Nagira.  
  
"There is a safe house just outside the city, from there you will have passage to a boat. That will carry you to a oil tanker sailing for Alaska" Nagira went on. "Identities?" Amon grunted "Taken care of, package should be here tonight" he shot a smile at his brother "As well as some new clothes, Little Bird I do adore you but your attire is far to noticable" wincing at his own words.  
  
"You need to do something else with your hair also" Amon added  
  
"Hai" was all they heard  
  
Nagira gazed at the demure lady sitting in the shadows, then back to his brother. Raising an eyebrow of suspision.  
  
Which Amon noted "Is there something on your mind big brother?" Amon growled at the man "No, should there be?" Nagira jabbed "I need to take care of the final preparations for you two, I'll be back later this afternoon" Nagira was off appearing grateful to be out of the thick tension.  
  
Amon flipped through the folders, papers, and documents which Nagira had given him. All the while well aware of Robin's presense. The silence he normally found comforting was oddly irritating to him at this very moment.  
  
"Robin...." he asked...never turning to face her "Hai" "That won't happen again, I appologize" "It's ok" she didn't really know how else to answer....neither were at fault  
  
"Did you happen to pay attention to the details?" "Hai" "Dammit...Robin!" he snapped..."Can't you say something else besides that?" "I thought you prefered short direct answers" she was being sincere  
  
Her words bit him....'why in the hell do you care, enjoy the silence' He released a long exasperated sigh before rising to escape to the confines of the room that was fast becoming his torture chamber.  
  
Nagira popped in and out several times during the day, feeding Amon information as he went. Amon and Robin had somehow managed to avoid each other. But night was coming close. Both Amon and Robin were hoping that the sun would linger a bit longer.  
  
Nagira popped in after night fall bringing a friend in tow. She had brought several outfits for both Amon and Robin. "Robin, this is Mrs. Kitisou she is here to help you with new clothes" Nagira introduced them Hearing his brothers voice, Amon was quickly in the main area catching the end of the conversation. Nagira urged Mrs. Kitisou to take Robin to the room for her fittings. Amon watched the the young girl float out of sight before he heard the door "click".  
  
Nagira had felt the tensions between them all day, he'd had enough. "Amon what happened with you two?" "Nothing!!!......why the hell can't you put a shower curtain or stall up around that tub man?" Nagira beemed, now fully understanding what the issue was. Outside he was trying his best to maintain some composure over his brothers obvious embarassment.....inside he was laughing like a hyiena.  
  
"I do appologize brother, how ever I was not expecting to encounter this particular situation with the sleeping quarters in there" Amon gave no response, instead he rose....walking to the table Robin had occupied earlier. From here he also saw the bedroom door clearly.  
  
Robin slipped into a tapered deep purple skirt....soon she had found a soft lavender top to go with it. The older lady urged her to step outside to see the approval of the men.  
  
Amon heard the door latch rattle, he turned to look.....he saw Robin emerge His breath captured for an instant....'she's beautiful' he thought gazing at her from head to toe. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. The lavender top she wore brought color to her delicate features. Even the skirt tappered to her form accentuated her figure...'she could spare a few inches off the hem'  
  
Amon balled his fist, once again angry with himself for allowing the thought to creep into his mind. Desperately grasping for composure he forced himself to look back to his papers.  
  
"Awww Little Bird, you are a vision of beauty..." Nagira called, wrapping her in his arms. Robin flushed under the approving gaze. She also noted Amon's cold indifference. She would never be anything more than a child to him. The older lady at her side had noticed Amon also, her eyes saw the true passion that burned in Amon's features....smiling sheepishly to herself she guided Robin back into the room for another choice in wardrobe.  
  
Robin fingered the delicate fabrics. Silks, cashmere's....these were things she had never been afforded as a child. She found herself enjoying the idea of new clothes. With the older ladys urging she chose a few pairs of pants, in which she went with black. After chosing a light blue, and peach colored top she smiled to herself over her choices. Ever so grateful for the kind woman's help she hugged Mrs. Kitisou , thanking her for her assistance, and generosity. Mrs. Kitisou smiled up at Robin who was a few inches taller, she brushed the tendrels of hair that trailed down in front of Robin's eyes. "Dear child, look beyond the barriers that fear creates" she embraced Robin once again before taking her leave.  
  
Robin who was still wearing the newest outfit walked Mrs. Kitisou to the door. Nagira thanked her for helping Robin and walked her out. Robin feeling oddly alone even in Amon's presence shuffled quickly back to 'their' room.  
  
Amon watched her intently. Never lifting his head, he strained his eyes to follow her every move. Noting her appearance, and approving of the look. He found the corners of his mouth had turned up slightly, he was beginning to feel as though he couldn't even trust his own body anymore.  
  
Robin was beginning to get sleepy, she'd found the excitement of new clothes had left her tired. Picking an outfit to wear for the next day she carefully laid it out close to the bed. With that done she undressed, then climbed into the bed hoping tomorrow would be at least a bit less tense between she and the brooding Amon.  
  
Nagira closed the door behind him, locking it snuggly for the night. "Well brother, I have a meeting in a bit with that contact. I will be back later with everything you two will need to get out of Japan" Amon nodded his agreement before Nagira left him in silence.  
  
Amon's mind drifted to the girl/woman in the other room.....he was tired, but he dared not go near Robin or that room tonight. He closed his eyes, allowing his head to drop against the back of the chair. He was asleep moments later.  
  
A few hours later, Amon woke to Nagira's keys rattling then clinking onto the table. Meeting Amon's gaze he grinned briskly before reaching into his pocket to retrieve the thick manilla envelope which he tossed to Amon.  
  
Amon opened it to examine the contents. Cash money, names of contacts, ships, and traveling routes. He dug into the envelope a little deeper, retrieving some false ID's.  
  
He noted their precisness. his photo placed upon the first, the name Mr. Tikuro Hetishru  
  
Flipping to the other he eyed Robin's picture "MRS. HETISHRU" Amon shouted "You have to be kidding?" he said "Now brother, a young couple traveling together might look suspicious if not married at least in appearance" his insides tormented by the withheld laughter he was fighting to restrain ....he knew the two had attraction to one another, perhaps having to pretent at least to be married would force them to show one another the truth. "Damn, you could have found another option couldn't you" Amon growled "Desperation calls for desperate measures" and that was the truth Nagira chuckled "Well I'm going to bed, tomorrow after night fall you two will be able to leave" with that Nagira flipped off the lights leaving Amon in the dark...grumbling about his 'marriage' to Robin. Deciding it was to late to do anything about it now, he relented to sleep.  
  
Robin's dreams were taunting her once again.... *** she again was staring at the dark hunters face to face....Amon lying prone on the floor beside her. Unable to do anything to stop his life from escaping him. His screams to run still lingering in the air around her. Fear driving her to fight back, with no effect. Her fire wasn't touching them...she ran into the darkness....they were reaching out grasping her, pulling her back...."DIE WITCH...DIE!!!" they screamed....she heard a gunblast  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" her own screams bringing her straight up in the bed. She wept fiercely. Her body trembling, still shocked by her dreams......fighting to grasp for reality....she was alive...it was only a dream.  
  
Amon heard her screams....he rushed to the room and found her shaking violently "Robin..." he muttered Her sobs the only response....he climbed the stairs. He stood close to her now, hoping to draw her away from the memory of the dream he called to her once again. "Robin...." She threw herself into his chest, unsure of what else to do he wrapped his arms around her. Her bare skin against his. Restraint was growing more difficult with each shudder he felt against him.."Robin..it's only a dream...now go back to sleep" trying desperately to remain under control. 'She's young..tender and naked, what man wouldn't be filled with desire?' he reasoned.....'she's a teenager, a child' now berating himself. Forcing her away from him, he pulled the covers back around her bare body.. "Robin, go to sleep now....tomorrow we leave" he ground out....forcing himself to leave her side.  
  
Robin lay there, watching his retreating back. Her sobs quieted now, she hoped she would be able to find a few moments of peaceful sleep. 


	3. Secret Passions

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin *sigh*  
  
Okies, hopefully you will enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amon settled back into his rather uncomfortable chair in the front office. He hated to leave Robin obviously disturbed by her dreams. Yet had he stayed he would have been the one suffering. 'with all this going on, how can I possibly entertain these thoughts'....he berated and cursed himself till sleep clouded his mind.  
  
Morning came, Nagira was gone before either of them woke. only a simple note:  
  
Be ready at 11pm  
  
Amon was anxious to get going. The waiting was making him edgy, the tension between he and Robin was making him crazy. His attention was drawn to the bedroom door when he heard the latch give way. Robin soon shuffled out, making a beeline for the kitchenette. Within moments he could smell the heavenly aroma floating through his senses.  
  
Without asking she placed a cup in front of him before slipping into a chair at the table. He rather liked the way Robin made coffee,it was just the way he liked it. He'd never tell her that though. There were alot of things he'd never tell her. Including his desire for her 'dammit, dammit, dammit what the fuck is wrong with you pervert' Amon screamed inside his head. Sighing heavily he forced himself to speak  
  
"Well be leaving at 11 tonight"  
  
She kept her gaze on the cup she held. Figuring he would not recieve acknowledgement from her he resumed going over the fine details. Doing all he could to ensure that they left no traces for detection. It was mind numbing considering the lack of sleep he'd suffered the last few nights. He found his mind wondering to last evening. Robin had looked stunning in that dress. Even the jeans and shirt she'd donned later was appealing to him. Her figure gracefully filling out the denim nicely. Amon shook his head, desperately trying to remove the image that lingered there.  
  
Robin had decided she would try to cover her own shame and pretend that the last few days had not happened. Hoping the simple gesture of bringing him coffee would sooth some of his frusterations towards her. She felt his gaze burning into her... Why is he so angry with me? She wondered. When the burning of his gaze receeded she released a breath unaware she'd been holding it for the last several minutes.  
  
"Do you think Nagira will be back before 11" she inquired hoping to erase the fog that had settled on them. "Couldn't guess, why?" "Hm-mm, nothing" 'grrr, dammit i hate that' visibly frustrated with her adrupt dismissal of his question "I'm going to get some rest, do not open the door or leave" he rushed to exit the room before she made him even more uncomfortable.  
  
He could smell her aroma on the linens. Doing his best to block his mind, he focused on the contents of the files. His mind settling on the fake Id's....a seductive smirk rose on his lips as the last remaining fragments of contiousness disolved away.  
  
~~~Amon soon found himself dreaming: Amon felt her against him, her bare flesh against his chest. Her petite yet perfect bosom pressed to him. The warmth that radiated from her flesh was soothing. Her skin delicate and velvety. A innocent yet passonate gaze from her bringing his simmering desire to a raging inferno. His body betrayed him, heat radiated from his loins...he needed to release, she was his escape. Pinning her beneath him, his lips locking hers in a passionate battle. Her body fitting perfectly against his. Pulling himself away from her, daring to look into her eyes, needing to see her want.....he saw her confusion instead a whisper on her lips "Amon please don't do this" His soul recoiled, the passion that moments ago flooded it, now replaced with shame, and discust with himself. ~~~~ Amon woke with a sweat pouring from him. He'd been sleeping for a few hours. He strained to listen for any indications of Robin. Satisfied she would not disurb him he sought refuge in the very tub which had kicked off this awkward existance between he and his charge.  
  
Robin had taken a nap thankful for the separation from Amon. Grateful she was able to escape the nightmares which had been haunting her sleep. After waking she carried about her task to make more coffee for herself. 'tonight we leave, what will become of us' her mood instantly slipping into worry and fear. She knew if they were to survive Amon would be the one who accomplished this. Yet her dreams made her feel a foreboding sense of disaster. She again took advantage of the moment of privacy, silently praying for their safety.  
'please oh lord, protect us, guide us....give us strength when we are worn, and wisdom when we are lost. Give Mr. Amon the confidence in himself that I have in him. May he not suffer because of my sin...Amen'  
  
Remaining there for a moment longer she felt a sense of relief wash over her. She knew her Lord would not forsake her.  
  
Amon had just pulled the door ajar slightly, he heard her praying and opted to give her a few moments more of privacy....he listened to each word...it was as if he'd been allowed to look into her soul. When she prayed for him, it warmed his heart. The feeling only a fleeting sensation when he heard her last words..'may he not suffer for my sins' It all came crashing down on him. Her request for his promise. She expected him to leave her if it meant saving his own neck. He could not do that, she should've known that before she made her childish request. ' Amon, you fool...the only time you view her as a child is when she angers you' he scolded himself. Rolling his eyes, and fighting for composure he finally entered the room where Robin was. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked "Hmm? oh uh yeah that would be fine" he told her, stunned yet grateful she had innitiated communication between them. Hopefully they would be able to move past the awkwardness of the last few days rather quickly.  
  
She returned with a steaming cup of the dark brew in a instant. Taking a hearty sip he sat the cup down on the table before going over the information again 'yes, he indeed loved Robin's coffee'  
  
"Should have that memorized by now" she said "Uh...just making sure there isn't anything left out, our lives depend on it" he said "I have confidence in you" she told him  
  
Oddly he found himself beeming inside. She had faith in him. It gave him a new charge, he would make sure he got them out of this alive. No matter what the cost. "I apologize for my behavior" she spoke again "For what?" "My childishness" the sincerity of her voice making him instantly feel guilty  
  
They slowly came around to more open chat varying through the day. Most time spent with her reading, and he doing his best to remember all the information in the files before him. It would soon be night fall, they would need to pack and prepare for the journey soon.  
  
"Have you gotten all your things together?" he asked "Almost" she replied "I will take care of the rest within the hour"  
  
Both resuming what they originally were doing. He had actually become inthrawled with his mission. He heard her chair scraping the floor, and the definative sounds of the bedroom door closing. His mind was instantly back to what was in front of him.  
  
Robin took her dress off, folding it carefully before slipping it into her bag. She retrieved one of the pair of black jeans, and the peach colored shirt. Content this would do she got dressed. She did not have any other shoes besides the lace up boots she wore with her dress. However they did not look half bad with what she wore now. Brushing her tendrels down, allowing her hair to flow freely,she gathered her bag and left the room in darkness.  
  
Amon heard her re-emerge from the room, he turned to look at her not at all expecting to see the vision before him. She glowed...hair hair shone like a angels, her delicious figure outlined by the black denim confines. The peach shirt appeared to give a blushing tone to her skin, which he found irrisistable. He noted her shoes, she had nothing other than her old style boots. He grinned slightly, even he had to admit she could carry the look off well.  
  
"More coffee" it was more of a statement than a question "Hai"  
  
She found a book she found interested, after folding herself into one of her famously distorted positions she contently settled into reading. Amon stole several glances her way. A strange tingle rose in the pit of his stomach.....quickly dismissing it as anxiety he memorized the last document in the pile. Noting it was dark now, and Nagira would be there within the hour.  
  
10:55pm. Nagira pulled to the front of the building. Amon told Robin it was time to go. Grabbing their lugage and belongings, they went into the night....into uncertainty. Fear of the unknown gripping Robin's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please don't shoot me :-o I promise I'll try to do better next chapter. 


	4. Secret Pleasures

I wish I did, however I do NOT own Witch Hunter Robin.....  
  
I have recieved some very positive reviews, thank you all for taking the time to give me your feedback. I am trying my best to keep this story as true to the characters as possible. I realize there are parts which are rather boring to read :-\ Bear with me though......hope you enjoy the latest chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The next several days were tiring. Amon and Robin both were forced to sleep in less than sub-standard situations. Nagira had provided them with plenty of food, that had been the saving grace. The only highlight of the trip Amon thought, was having to play husband Robin. Glancing at the sleeping girl he could honestly say she'd handled this adventure far better than he'd expected. She never complained, never pushed for her own wishes. Just graciously accepted her situation, and his means of resolve. They were only a few miles offshore of Alaska now. Soon they have the luxury of baths, beds, and decent food.  
  
Robin heard the groaning of the ship beneath her. Slowly opening her eyes, she locked gazes with Amon's dark somber eyes. Immediately getting to a prone position she realized the air around her was frosty. As if he'd read her mind Amon answered her silent question "We are a few miles off the coast of Alaska" She nodded her understanding, pulling the heavy coat she'd used as a blanket up around her. Before she knew it Amon had tossed his coat rather uncerimoniously at her. At this point she was grateful for the added warmth.  
  
They sat in silence until reaching shore, where he told her they would be staying in town overnight. With only one lodge in town, and it fairly close to the docks they were inside a warm room within 10 minutes of landing. Robin was almost giddy inside looking forward to a bath. Amon appeared indifferent as always. Robin placed the bags within the small closet. She washed her face, and hands....did her best to smooth her tattered appearance. Examining herself in the mirror she frowned at the filth that had accumulated on her new clothes.  
  
"Robin...." he called "Hai?" "You go ahead and bathe, I am going to dinner" "Hai!"  
  
Robin was pleased with his decision, as she had been with all of his decisions on the journey. She quickly set about getting her clothes ready. In moments she was heaven bound.  
  
Amon trudged through the snow, he'd seen a resteraunt when they docked. He knew Robin would cheerish a hot bath, and he was glad to allow her first dibs. She'd been very patient and compliant with his wishes. He figured a hot meal after a nice bath would lull her to sleep quite nicely this evening. He'd been monitoring her sleep. She had dreams nearly every night. Everytime she called his name in her fevourish torment he wanted to protect her. After reading the menu he finally settled on two bowls of soup, and coffee. That would thaw them both out nicely. When he opened the door, Robin was no where to be seen...he knew she was still bathing. Not wanting her soup to get cold on her, he thought to let her know he was back. She had left the bathroom door ajar. ' damn is this woman trying to tempt me?' he gently tapped on the door. "Hai?" she definately sounded in better spirits he noted "Don't lag, your dinner will get ice cold" With that he turned on the TV, and started devouring his own dinner. He could hear Robin exiting the water, and the aroma of her bath soap. Within minutes she was before him, happily accepting the soup. The mild aroma he'd previously smelled, now swirling about him. Uncontiously inhaled...absorbing the essense that reminded him of her. That smell was often lingering in his car he remembered. Even now it lingered on his coat. Grumbling he forced his attention back to his bowl.  
  
Robin had throughly enjoyed the bath, however she wished it could have lasted longer. But the warm liquid before her was just as pleasing, and worth the exchange. Noticing that Amon seemed to be frusterated with her, she slid further back on the bed...doing her best to maximize the space between them. A frown tugging at her lips, she'd done her best to not be a burden to Amon. Yet she remain an nusance. She would let things be the way they were now. And hope he at least learn to tolerate her. The forboding question lingering in her thoughts 'why do you hate me?'. She gave Amon one last glance before returning to her dinner.  
  
They had both found themselves interested in a movie that had begun during dinner. By the time it had completed Robin lay with her back to Amon, sleeping soundly. Desiring such sleep for himself, he got a quick bath before lying down himself.  
  
Either from exhaustion or relief they both slept soundly....  
  
Sunrise had come hours before. Amon woke. It was just after 10am. Raking his hands through his hair he surveyed the room....before settling his eyes on Robin's still sleeping form. She had wrapped herself in a robe after her bath. And fallen asleep in it. It now lay open exposing her bare breast. Her rosey pink nipple peeking out beneath the material. His gazed traveled down her body....her long legs traveled up to a gently curved hip. Her body young but still well defined. He found his mouth beginning to water slightly....the urge to suckle her breast silently suffocating him. It was to much for him...his maleness had grown hard, and must be satisfied. Praying she would not awaken he excused himself to the privacy of the bathroom. Careful to maintain quiet, he freed himself from the pajamas that bound him. Once free of the constraints of the material he leaned his back into the tiled wall behind him. Wrapping his hand around his stiff shaft he started his slow strokes. Images of the girl on the other side of the wall burned into his brain. He could see her before him, he reached to caress her breast....moaning under his touch. Peeling the robe away from her body her full nakedness at his view. His hand trailing down her body, stoping at her junction. Her aroma beginning to fill the air. His body ached with desire, he wanted nothing more than to drive himself deep into her moist folds. The fire was building his body reacting to his fantasy urged him further to the edge of release. A familar ache began to build in his loins, with a firm grasp his feverous pace sent him sailing into heaven. His seed exploding from his body. A heavy sigh escaping his lungs slumped to the floor. "Robin......" her name barely more than a whisper on his lips. His body still shaking from the intensity. He allowed himself time to recover, he fought to control his emotions before having to face Robin once again.  
  
Robin had begun to wake shortly after Amon retreated from the bathroom. She noticed she'd been covered with a blanket sometime in the night. She gave Amon a sleepy smile deeming the gesture a show of kindness. However she quickly noted a blush rise to his cheeks before he broke the look. 'Amon blushed?!' she marveled at the idea. That was quickly replaced with and idea. She set her determinations at that very moment to show Amon more kindness, and friendship. 'Perhaps that will melt his icy resolve' she mused. Not wanting to dawdle she got ready to climb out of bed when she realized she'd been nearly naked had it not been for the blanket she would be exposed to Amon's eyes. Blush rising to her own cheeks now she quickly covered herself as best she could with the blanket and escaped to the bathroom.  
  
Amons grin spread wide across his face. 'Something about that girls blush makes me crazy' he got himself back under check. Deciding it was time for coffee, he told her he would be back in a few minutes.  
  
Robin listened carefully for his exit. As soon as she was alone she rushed to gather her clothes. Quickly scurrying back to the tiled security of the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and hair, before getting dressed. Amon had come back only moments earlier. Deciding it was now or never she went out, smiled a gracious smile. Thanked him for the coffee, then took her cup.  
  
"We need to leave in a few minutes, are you ready?" he asked, not looking in her direction "Hai" she said, before taking a good sip of coffee  
  
He placed his cup down the dresser, and started gathering up his own things. Soon both their bags were by the door....he surveyed the room making sure they left nothing of identifying purposes behind, before exiting the room. "Where do we go now?" Robin asked shyly "We make arrangements for travel" was all he volunteered.  
  
After the arrangements were made, they set out on their way. Robin marveled at the mode. She and Amon were positioned in dog sleds. Gliding across the sea of snow. She'd only heard of dog sledding. Never in her imagination would she have thought she'd be riding in one. Amon seemed to be taking things in stride. She kept quiet under the fur's sheltering her from the cold blast of air. Trying to imagine what life would be like for the next few weeks, or months. She hoped she would be able to return to a normal life someday soon. The fears started to creep up within her. The remainder of the trip she silently prayed for their safety.  
  
Amon watched the sled ahead of him carrying Robin. The cold wind swirled around him. He'd never seen this kind of thing in his life. It was not something he felt he could get used to. But for now he and Robin would have to make the best of things. As he had heard it they were in the dark here much of the year. That was the only thing he'd found intriqing about the place. He'd always prefered the darkness. It gave him a sense of security to be in the shadows. It matched his mood so well, and his loneliness was something he prefered to keep in the dark, private for only himself to see. A small village appeared on the horizon. A few flickering lights beaconed to them signaling the end of the journey.  
  
Amon asked the man inside the only store that was in town. It served as the postal office, grocery, and general meeting area for the inhabitants of the sleepy community. Robin absorbed the quiet charm of the facility. "Lets go" Amon's voice whipped her back to the task at hand. She was immediately head first in a sharp blast of wind, trudging through snow up to her knees. Thankfully the house in question was only a short walk away.  
  
A gentle looking women appearing to be in her 40's answered the door. "Marie Haymor?" Amon asked "Yes, c'mon in" she said,stepping back to allow us entrance "Nagira sent us" he told her "Yes, yes....here set your things down and get warm by the fire" she rattled about making some coffee before returning to the fireside.  
  
"I hope you won't mind sharing a bedroom?" she looked at Amon obviously trying to judge his reaction "That's fine" his only response "I sleep in the smaller of the two, so you will have a little more room for yourselfs" she quickly added  
  
"What is your name child?" the woman asked Robin placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "Robin Sena" "Ah, Lovely name....for a lovely girl, Welcome to my home and please make yourselves at home" Robin gave her a smile and nod of acceptance.  
  
After a few hours of talking with Marie Robin began to grow sleepy. Amon had been rather quiet the entire time. He'd assessed the suroundings, judging the woman to be no threat. He'd carefully watched Robin's mood while the two ladies talked. He was amazed at her ability to accept what was thrown in her direction. His admiration of her growing more through each day. Having seen enough of her struggle to remain awake he spoke up "Robin, go to bed". She flashed a shy smile, said her goodnights and was gone. Amon turned his attention to Marie. "Nagira explained everything?" "Yes, Nagira has told me of the 'factory' and your plight" she said, her gaze drifting to a photo on the wall He saw sorrow in her expression indicating she had somehow been affected by the activities of STN-J or Factory herself. Looking to the photo himself he saw a younger Marie with a man. Before he could inquire she offered the information freely. "That was my husband, we had been married only a few years when that photo was taken" She struggled to fight back tears before going on "We lived in Europe, just outside Wales...I was expecting our first child when...." her eyes glazed over with tears as the memory flooded her mind "He...was a seed, immediately following the news of the baby we were driving in the rain. The car began to slide out of control....in his desire to protect us something woke inside him and his power surged. Neither of us knew what had happened. Only that we were safe and alive, our baby was safe" wiping the tears that had escaped she gave him a half hearted nod and continued to explain "Only weeks after that we noticed strange vehicles frequently near our home....and discovered that people had been asking questions about us, one evening after my husband return home our door was busted through. He panicked and his power which he'd tried to forget took over, he fought to keep me and our unborn baby safe. They shot him several times, before dragging him from our home. I never saw him again" "The baby" Amon felt compelled to ask "The baby........the baby was lost days after" she muttered The pain etched in her face reached him somewhere deep inside. "I'm sorry for your losses" he told her "You are not the one who took my husband from me, and caused the death of our child young man, do not worry about an lonely old woman I have found my peace in helping others to escape the same torment that's haunted me all these years" "Hai" was all he could say  
  
"I will show you tomorrow where you can find access to what ever you may need, you and Robin are welcome to stay here as long as you like....tonight I am tired and must excuse myself" she said "Goodnight then" "goodnight"  
  
Amon remained by the fire for awhile longer, going over what Marie had told him. He felt sympathy for the woman. He'd never thought about the familys that were left to pick up the pieces after a witch was hunted down. He found himself thinking about that a great deal the last few weeks. In truth he'd felt remorse for what he'd done in the past shortly after meeting Robin. She'd forced him to look at the broader picture. He didn't like what he saw, he often wondered if that is what compelled him to botch the hunts he'd been ordered to oversee on Robin, or if it was something else...... Soon he was compelled to sleep himself. He finished the last of his coffee, before heading to the bedroom he would share with Robin. He was frusterated with the nervousness that grew at each step he took. Opening the door he noticed a large bed against the back wall of the room. It was dark but he could see that it was quite cozy. There was a fairly large dresser on the wall opposite the bed, a trunk was placed at the foot of the bed. There were no chairs or other possible places of bedding. A handquilted blanket donned the bed, and covered Robin's naked body. She was sleeping soundly now. He lightly walked to the far side and removed his shirt. With no other option but to sleep in the bed beside Robin he decided he would keep his pants firmly in place. He looked within the trunk and found a blanket for himself. Laying ontop of the blanket that covered Robin he found his position, allowing sleep finally.  
  
Robin felt a presence near her, drawn to the warmth she couldn't resist the urge to go to it. She reached for the warmth pulling herself nearer. Finally reaching it....it folded it's self around her, allowing her to seek refuge within it's embrace. Settling in for a content sleep a quiet moan escaped her.  
  
Amon woke , unexpectedly content....his eyes did not want to focus without force. He noticed the soft warmth near him. Looking to the sourse he found Robin's arm across his chest, his arm around her upper body and a very content smile upon her face. He could not surpress the grin that now shone on his face. He pushed himself off the bed after carefully releasing his arm. Leaving Robin the bed to herself. He covered her before replacing his shirt and leaving the room to the little bird which nested there.  
  
He found Marie stirring about the kitchen. She had begun breakfast which Amon had to admit smelled wonderful...and had his stomach growling fiercly. Gratefully taking the coffee she offered he decided to wake Robin for breakfast. He had hoped to be able to stir her by calling her name that unfortunately failed. He found himself having to wake her with a gentle nudge of her shoulder. "Robin...." he sounded as if he was pleading "hmm?" "You need to wake, our host has prepared us breakfast" he informed her "Ha *yawn* hai" she replied barely opening her eyes to meet his He quickly turned on his heels and left the room 'damn it, she don't even know what a temptress she is' he thought....pushing down the thought he went to his place at the kitchen table.  
  
Robin gently sighed at the coldness she had once again recieved from Amon, but decided breakfast definately did sound tempting. She quickly rose, donning her reliable black gown, and rushed to the breakfast table. A steaming cup of coffee had been placed for her at the table. She smiled and took a hearty sip. She felt Amon's glare across from her.....refusing to aknowledge it she turned her attention to Marie.  
  
"May I help you with something?" she asked, hoping to do something other than be the target of his critisizm "Oh no child, I'm nearly done, besides you two should really try to rest, I'm sure the journey was very tiring" Marie bubbled, she was very grateful to have company in this lonely wilderness. Within minutes breakfast was served. The trio ate quietly.  
  
After finishing Amon asked Marie if she cared to continue their conversation from last night, Robin set herself to washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen while the two talked.  
  
"Did you know of your husbands heritage before you married" Amon asked "Of course, my husband was very forthwright about his past, and who he was" she told him "So you knew of the possiblity of danger?" "Yes, my husband's mother was hunted for being a witch herself." she said "Are you a seed?" he asked bluntly She paused for a moment before giving her answer "I did not know of my own heritage, till after......my baby's death" she answered quietly  
  
Robin's heart ached for the woman upon hearing her last statement  
  
"Why were you unaware?" he wanted to know "I had been abandoned as a baby, those who raised me as their own had no idea of my heritage" Amon listened, suddenly angry that a parent could abandon a helpless infant. "How did your powers awake?" "After the loss of my child, I became consumed with rage, sorrow, hatred and guilt" her eyes misted "I found myself wanting to withdraw from life, and those around me.....somehow the seed within me bloomed awaking the power in my blood. When my loved ones sought to comfort me, they were unable to reach me. A touch would send them sailing across a room, a shield of hurt surrounded me...I was trapped within my dark world of sorrow...." her words trailed off leaving a silent question hanging in the air  
  
"Spirit shield" Robin spoke, more to herself than the others Amon and Marie turned their attention to Robin who still had her back to them. "Spirit shield?" Amon asked "It's a power fed by emotions, a witch can caccoon his or herself within that shield" was Robin's quiet reply Amon turned his attention to Marie who was still fasinated by Robin's knowledge "Is that why you are now here?" he asked "I came here because I was told there was a woman who could help to seal such powers" she told him "Seal the powers?" "Yes, the spirit shield is a low level power, not hard to seal....and with the peace I find here in this place It has never awoken." she told him Marie turned her attentions back to Robin "You are a...." "Witch" Amon blurted out Robin flinched at the tone Amon said the word...'he will always hate me and my kind'  
  
"What is your power?" Marie asked "Fire" Robin answered "You are an elemental?" Marie asked, quite obviously surprised "She is a special case" Amon added to the conversation  
  
Marie turned to look at him, surprise written on her face her only reply "Oh"  
  
Robin's heart was sinking, she had known Amon hated her....but it hurt somehow more with his openess about that hate being shown in front of a stranger....one who had been so kind to them. 'Does he hate me more because my power cannot be sealed?' she wondered. She found tears forcing themselves to the surface, dismissing herself she retreated to the bedroom.  
  
Amon saw the tension rise in Robin, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he had been the cause of it. When she left the room his gut knotted, he'd lashed out at her without intending to. She had once again become the target of his frusterations without his trying. His eyes softened for a glimpse of a second.  
  
Marie noticed the tenderness in his eyes, even if he fought to surpress it. Deciding to change the subject "If you would like I can show you on the map where the nearest town is which will accomodate your technological needs as we do not have much more than power and telephones here" "I would only require a telephone connection for the moment" he told her "Feel free to use it when ever you need, I don't recieve many phone calls you know" she shot him a grin  
  
The days turned into weeks, Marie found the two of them to be great company, Robin assisted her with her household work happily. Amon helped with the household repairs which had been put off up to that point. Amon was recieving updates on the situation from Japan regularly. Nagira had remained in contact with the other members of STN-J. It was not long before the two witches were officially on the "hunt" list. Marie's concern for the couple grew. She did not want to see them hunted....she knew they were on the path to their destiny....to be hunted would be disaterous.  
  
Amon grew anxious by the day, apprehention ate at him like disease. His emails to Nagira had proven to be very informative. His worst fear had been realized with the last correspondance. The other members of STN-J had uncovered data from the events of 'Factory's" explosion. A strong surge of power had been detected during the last moments of the explosion. Amon knew what had happened.....and he would do what was nessesary to ensure that it remained that way. 


	5. Emotion

Robin had begun to pass the time helping some of the others around them. Gathering kindlin for the older citizens. Reading with the children, different things that brought her as Amon noted a great deal of joy. He marveled at her giving and loving nature. She had always been this way and he had been a fool not to see it. She quietly reached out to him offering help in the most innocent of ways. Making him lunches, cleaning his clothes. Even with his anxiety he found her efforts comforting. Although he felt she still feared him. He wanted to prove to her she no reason too. He'd heard of a small cabin which was vacant. He decided to take it.  
  
That evening Marie and Robin had prepared a roast, and several side dishes. Amon had grown accustomed to the heartier meals they ate in this part of the world. It definately helped maintain them in the colder climate. The heavier clothes were quite a bit to get use to but he enjoyed seeing Robin bundled in furs. He often smiled to himself when he saw her shuffling through the snow in her bearish appearance. The meal passed quietly. Soon after Robin set about cleaning the kitchen as it had become her normal routine. Marie often tried to step in and help but usually relented at Robins pleading to take care of it for her. This night Marie decided to turn in early. After a few cups of tea, and a light chat with Robin she was gone.  
  
Robin sat quietly reading a book she'd chosen from Maries small but interesting collection of older books. There were books of poetry, old literature, and even some novels. She truly enjoyed the poetry. Tonight she found herself engulfed in one book in particular. Amon was obviously deep in his own thoughts. Barely saying two words to her throughout dinner or after. Deciding she would allow him his privacy she dove into her book and silently mused at their magical meanings.  
  
Amon had decided tonight was the night he would tell Robin of the home he'd aquired for them. He knew she would miss Marie, but their close proximity would allow her the luxury of visiting often. He found his eyes transfixed on Robin. She was curled into tiny ball on the sofa. Cacconed in a patch- work quilt she was reading a book of poetry. One of the few moments since they'd been there she had her hair down....a few tufts of her golden copper hair was peeking out around the sides of her face. His arms wanted to hold her, he wanted to protect her from everything.  
  
"Robin" "Hai" "We will be moving tomorrow" "Moving? where?" she asked "I found a small house here in town, you will still be able to visit Marie"  
  
She looked stunned for sure, he tried in vain to read what was behind those pure and heavenly eyes. "Hai" was the only answer he was given, he allow silence once again to smother them.  
  
Robin read her book for a little longer, finding herself tired and needing time to think about Amon's news she dismissed herself to go to bed. Once she was beneath the warm and inviting covers she was unable to hold her eyes open a moment longer. Sleep came with little effort. Her mind drifted to the place she did not want to go.....  
  
After tossing a few more chunks of wood on the fire, and turning off the lights Amon followed Robin to bed. He positioned himself on the bed, covering himself with his own blanket. He still slept on top of the covers Robin were beneath. Knowing she slept nude, he did not want to risk the contact. She was stirring quite a bit. He knew her sleeping well enough to know she was dreaming. With a silent prayer it wasn't a nightmare....he turned on his side with his back to her and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Robin woke screaming once again, trembling she curled against him. As he had done so many times before he turned to face her wrapping her in his arms. "Shusshhh it's only a dream.......go back to sleep" Her silent cries and trembling body made his heart ache. She'd never confided in him what the dreams were about...but he knew they terrified her and he wanted to make them stop. Finally deciding he wanted to know once and for all he asked "Robin, do you want to talk about it it may help" silence "Robin, I want to help if you will let me" he pleaded "They...." her voice trembling, her eyes flooded with tears she could barely speak "Robin please let me help you" he asked, barely above a whisper "t...they....k....kill.....you....." her words spoken outloud brought an onslaught of tears and sobs. Her words made his heart stop, his mind wrapped around it like a vice.....all these nightmares all this terror was her fear that HE would be killed. Not knowing what he could say to ease her mind he pulled her closer... "Robin, do not worry bout such things, we are safe here....we are BOTH alive" She began to calm a little....they lay there in silence....he was gently rubbing her shoulders, just as he had begun to think she was asleep until he heard her timid voice murmur "you died for helping me" "Robin we are safe here" "Amon, we were safe till....." her voice trailed off again, her tears began to flow once again... Pulling her close, he hoped she would not continue seeing the turmoil recalling her nightmare brought. She seemed to be unable to however.... "on the other side....they....gun.....you tried to stop them.....but you died" her body shuddered under his embrace...he could stand it no longer "Robin I need to tell you something.....will you listen?" he asked her She fought back her tears, fighting to control her body's betrayal of her. She listened silently as he began "I became a target when I botched your hunt" he tightened his embrace. "you intentionally....." her quiet inqiry melted his heart "yes Robin, I intentionally fouled the hunt....both times" "but why" Her words cut his heart to shreds... He pulled her away from him gently, sitting to face her head on..... "Because I care Robin...." "You......care?" she whispered His body betrayed him.....he found control was something he did not possess at this moment His lips found hers, and she did not pull away.....he wanted to remain there forever.....dawning of what wouuld happen if he didn't get control he managed to pull away He rested his forhead against hers, his voice now barely a whisper on the air "Yes, I care Robin.....I always have" He pulled her into his arms once again "We are safe here, please trust me Robin" "I do" her words soft, tender and ....full of trust The silence of the night reclaimed them both........ They both slept contently.....  
  
Amon rose before Robin, the sun peering through the windows stirred his uncontious mind back to reality. He woke to Robin snuggled against him.....recalling the events and the confessions they made to each other in the night he felt a sense of healing. A sense of new beginnings. He covered her and gently placed a kiss on her forhead, before leaving her her to continue her peaceful slumber.  
  
Marie was preparing breakfast. She was quite chipper this morning. She asked about Robin, having heard her screams in the night as she had many other times. Worry etched into the older womans face. He found her to be somewhat mothering to Robin, he was grateful Robin had that bond with the woman. It brought her and Marie a sense of joy. He told Marie that he and Robin would be moving out that day. The older woman seemed to take the news well. Especially knowing it would be very close to her. Moments before breakfast was ready Amon decided to wake the sleeping Robin. He opened the door and found she was already awake. She gently smiled at him.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready" he told her "Hai" He left her to dress.  
  
When Robin woke she almost felt like last night was a dream. Shortly after Amon came to wake her but seemed happy she was already up. His softened expression told her she had not dreamed last night and that he does truly care about her. Which she hoped would not bring about his own death. She had resolved herself to the fact that as a designer witch her existance was against nature. If it came to it she would gladly give her life to save his. With a glimmer of determination in her eyes she set about to dress.  
  
After a gleeming smile and a hearty goodmorning....Marie pulled Robin into the kitchen with her. Robin helped Marie get the table set, and breakfast served. The energetic Marie never stopped chatting even as they sat breakfast. She talked to Robin about the new house they would be moving too. They talked of new curtains, and all the other basics women found nessesary. Amon was silent through the discussion, keeping his humor to himself. He got up from the table and decided to check his emails. Leaving Robin and Marie to take care of their business of the morning, primarily cleaning up after breakfast and chattering about the house.  
  
By lunchtime Amon and Robin had gotten their things together. Marie insisted they eat lunch there. Amon wanting to satisfy the older woman and Robin he complied. Lunch went much as breakfast had. 'How interesting can home decorating be?' Amon found himself wondering. Seeing that the two were enjoying their conversation he dismissed himself to take their things over to the house. He left Robin to the care of Marie with a bit of frusteration.  
  
Arriving at the house he would soon share with Robin he took a visual assessment of the place. There were sparse furnishings included with the humble house. The kitchen was occupied with the basics, including a table and 2 chairs. The living room had a small love seat, and a chair. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. He found choose the smaller of the two bedrooms. Taking his bag there, he inspected the room. The twin bed would suffice his needs. The small dresser was adequate. However he would definately need to aquire bedding. For himself and for Robin. Making a mental note of what he would need when he returned to the general store later he decided it was time to go get Robin and bring her there.  
  
Robin had enjoyed her time with Marie but she had to admit to herself that the small home the three had shared was somewhat confining. She was nervous about sharing a home alone with Amon but part of her was exicted about the idea. Especially after last night. She felt as though he'd given her a tiny pearl from his heart. She only hoped he would allow her that privalege once again. During her daydreams of the future, her attention was drawn to the sound of Amon coming through the door.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" "Hai" she answered with a smile "I'll take you over, and then go to the general store" he told her After giving Marie a hug and promising to visit her the following day she put on her coat and was out the door with Amon. The walk wasn't long....it was only minutes before they were there. Amon opened the door allowing her entrance. She walked in and took notice of the small but charming cabin. She wasn't concerned about the curtains as Marie was. At this point in her life, the unknown of whether or not they would be there one day to the next she was just grateful she had a home, no matter how tempoary it may be. Amon walked behind her, stunning her slightly.  
  
"I'm going to get some groceries, and other supplies" he told her and left her to continue to explore her new surroundings She walked around the kitchen for a bit, deciding it was in desperate need of cleaning she found some old rags and set about scrubbing the old home to a neat pristine shine.  
  
Amon wasn't gone very long, he had taken care of all he needed to in a short time. Choices for linens were made easy for him. There were varied sizes of white sheets, and towels. He obtained what was needed as well as food. Returning home he heard a sweet hum coming from the bathroom. He sat the groceries down on the kitchen table which he noticed was clean now. Looking further he noticed the entire kitchen looked brand new....smiling to himself he found a little joy in seeing her take to the home. Aware that she was so caught up in her cleaning to notice his presense, he decided to knock on the door jam of the bathroom door. When she turned to face him his breath was taken away. The tendrels which normally whisp around her face were now damp with persparation, she had a glow about her now, her eyes were smiling. He'd never known a woman could be so stunning doing something so simple.  
  
"I see you've been busy" he told her, trying to hide his admiration "Hai, I thought I would try to make it more homey" she said, quickly turning back to her work as a blush crept on her face. He handed her the bag with the towels and her sheets. She turned to take them but suddenly he found himself losing control....his arms seemed to have a mind of their own. Without thinking he pulled her into his embrace. She dropped the bag and softly embraced him as well. "We are going to be ok, I promise" He told her 


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer Insert blah blah blah, I DO NOT OWN yadda yadda yadda here  
  
A/N: I was going one place with this story line, but somehow got swayed to go in another direction. Well I'm switchin gears yet again....so I reckon I'll find out what happens when ya'll do...hehehe...but don't worry, Robin and Amon will always be a couple in my writings....so don't worry ya'll it's gonna be all right. I promise. It won't hurt. long  
  
Amon felt her arms wrap around his waist lightly, innocently...he relished in that moment. He hoped she knew he cared. He wanted to protect her, be with her, have more than he was allowed to have. But he would be there for her no matter what.  
  
"Robin" he whispered into the crown of her hair "I will keep you safe, I promise"  
  
"Amon, I do not want you to lose your life due to me" her voice full of unshed tears, and sorrow, worry and pain. Her voice desperately trying to fail her.  
  
"I do these things..bec....because I care"  
  
She tightened her hold slightly, before pulling away to look in his eyes. She smiled, and kissed his cheek before cleaning the floor of the bags and other items. It was time to prepare dinner.  
  
Amon watched her get dinner started. She seemed happy....she hummed, and she sang a few songs. Her voice was like an angel, he enjoyed laying back with his eyes closed and just listen. It was haunting, something about her voice touched...no, enveloped his soul. 'what in the hell am I thinking' snapping out of his thoughts  
  
Dinner was uneventful. The couple ate quietly with few words exchanged. Robin cleared the table just before preparing for a bath then bed. Amon had sat down by the fire to look over some papers and check his emails. He was doing his best to keep his mind focused on the papers before him.  
  
He heard the sounds of water echoing off the old wooden walls. Soon he heard the sound of her slim form slipping into the water. His minds eye instantly imagined her slim body beneath him, water beads still on her skin, damp locks, and those innocent green eyes gazing into his very soul. 'dammit Amon get it together' he scolded himself. Out of frustration he threw on his coat and decided to take a short walk.  
  
Robin heard the front door shut, but remained content within the warm water that covered her. She took her time bathing but hurried once she heard Amon re-enter the small cottage they shared. His foot steps seemed to carry him into his own bedroom to which she soon heard the sound of another closing door. Sighing to herself she dried quickly. Wrapping a large towel around her she stepped out only to run into Amon's chest. "I was coming to check on you" he said, his voice un-emotional.  
  
"I'm fine, I was going to get dressed" she padded barefoot to her own room then shut the door. dammit I wish she wouldn't wear a towel around the house he groaned to himself. Within a few moments Robin re-appeared wearing a deep green sweater, and jeans. Her hair was down. Amon couldn't help but admire her. Sensing his gaze she turned to him a blush immediately rose when she saw he was still gazing at her. "Amon...." she said softly, wondering if he was alright He shook his head more out of frustration that he was indeed caught, but answered her "I was just thinking about something Nagira said" he rose and headed into the kitchen. "Robin, would you like some coffee?" he asked, as he prepared to make himself a cup. "Hai, thank you"  
  
Robin found a book and settled down on the sofa to read for a bit, Amon was soon on his laptop checking the latest email his brother had sent. For the time being they were still quite safe. The only information Nagira had received as yet was that Solomon and STN were slowly beginning to pull back with their search efforts. However there were some other things beginning to stir about, which Nagira had not yet been able to pin point. He knew he could count on his brother to get as accurate information as he himself could get. So he trusted what he read. Feeling somewhat relieved with the news he decided to take a shower himself and rest for the night. He gathered his things and made his way to the bathroom. When he went in Robin gave him a look a tender smile.  
  
Amon stood beneath the hot water. His body melted into the sensations of the cascading water flowing over his hard body. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw an image of Robin in front of him, washing his body with her delicate hands. He in turn reached out to her to return the gesture. Her emerald eyes flashing with something he'd never seen before.....passion. Even if only in his imagination it surged to stimulate him further in his desires. In another instant his mind pictured her beneath him....moaning his name begging for release as his body merged with hers. He felt a painful ache in his groin, without looking he knew he was hard as a rock and would need to find release before leaving the confines of the shower. So he did, slowly he stroked himself playing the image of her under him over and over in his mind. He could almost feel her soft milky white skin under his hands. Her scent lingering in the bathroom from her bath earlier made his imagination more vivid. As her imaginary moans grew louder, his strokes grew in speed, and fever. Soon he found the edge he needed and with a stifled moan he spilled his seed into his hand. Washing his hand he immediately bent over, cursing himself for allowing the impulse to drive him again to do something so selfish. He was a man, a dark cold hearted closed off man. His duty was to protect Robin from the world, and protect the world from Robin. She was his ward, he her guardian. Nothing more, nothing less. Even though he could not deny there was a bond between them no other had shared, he could not allow sexual tension detour him from his task. He tried to convince himself that his feelings were from his own need to have sex, after all it had been several months since he broke things off with Touku. If nothing else she did give him sexual relief. Finally gathering himself he finished showering. Once dressed he left the bathroom to find Robin sleeping on the couch.  
  
Robin woke the next morning to find herself in her bed. She deducted Amon had carried her there from the couch. She felt pressure on her side, raising her head to look she saw Amon was laying beside her with his arm around her waist. Blushing profusely to herself she tried to rise without waking him. Succeeding she went to the kitchen and made coffee. Returning to the couch with her coffee she began to read again. 30 minutes later Amon emerged from the bedroom. He went directly into the bathroom. A minute or two later he retrieved a cup of coffee for himself. He sat to check his emails once again, without a word to Robin.  
  
Amon saw he'd received yet another email from his brother.  
  
Amon,  
There is word of another who carries Robin's destiny. A male, no other information at this time, will let you know when I have word.  
  
Nagira  
  
He studied his brothers words carefully. He wasn't sure what roll this new information would play but somewhere in his mind he had a feeling it was important.....very important. (if he only knew) Finally pulling himself out of his inner thoughts he typed another message to Nagira, with a few simple request for other information. Once that was complete he closed his laptop and turned to glance at Robin. Who was balled up tightly still reading her book. Amon found himself smiling. He wondered what she thought about, what she was feeling. Yet he felt he had no right to ask.  
  
"Robin...I need to go into town, is there anything you need?" he asked "Hai, I will go with you...lemme get dressed"  
  
She rushed off to her room, quickly pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans, and peach sweatshirt. Quickly bundling up in a traditional hooded winter coat she followed him out the door. The small store just inside the town was never busy, today was no exception. Robin fumbled around with some candles, and perfumes. A small frosted glass bottle caught her attention. It smelled like exotic flowers, the sweet smell brought a smile to her lips. She gently placed it back down on the shelf and continued to browse. She found what she was initially searching for and then proceeded to the front of the store. Amon had seen her eying the bottle of perfume. And he noticed the smile on her face. It was the most sincere smile he'd seen since they left Japan. Without her noticing he slipped over and picked up the bottle she had just put down. Once he reached her side he asked her to retrieve a few boxes of matches that he had forgotten. Once she turned to leave he gave a nod to the clerk who quickly rang up the perfume so that Amon could hide it away. She returned with the matches and the rest of the items were soon rung up. The walk back to the house was quiet. Robin found herself wanting to visit Marie. Amon agreed, and allowed her to walk over.  
  
Marie had just finished baking some pies and breads. She was planning on taking some to Robin and Amon. When she heard a knock at the door..."Robin...I was just going to come see you today" she smiled "I wanted to step in and see how you were doing today Marie" Robin smiled as the older woman embraced her. "I am fine child, just fine....In fact I have some things for you and your man" Robin blushed at the older woman's reference to Amon, but corrected the woman non the less "He's my partner, and for now my protector, that is all" "Your right child, but affections usually grow under the strangest circumstance" Marie told her. Robin found this woman fascinating. Although her perceptions were somewhat off sometimes. Robin knew she had feelings for Amon but she was quite well aware that he did not return such feelings. To him she was a mere child and of no interest to him (boy she's gonna get a clue..hehe) author startin to get a god complex  
  
Robin and Marie talked for a few hours, before Robin decided to go home and start dinner for her and Amon. She was beginning to feel like a wife, part of her smiled at the prospect the other part of her scolded her childish idea. She was grateful for the normalcy she was experiencing now in her life. It was the first time she'd felt so down to earth. But she was not going to cling to it for she knew it could change at a moments notice. She never knew when she would walk in the front door and have Amon standing there ready to whisk her off to another destination. For now, she would enjoy what she had, and not take it for granted. The walk home was challenging. A snow storm had blown in and made vision difficult. She managed to arrive unscathed with two pies and a loaf of homemade bread in tow. Amon was sleeping on the couch. She quickly and quietly made her way to the kitchen and began dinner preparations.  
  
Amon woke when he heard Robin enter their home. He continued to fain sleep as he listened to her go into the kitchen. He heard a soft rattle of some pots, and soon smelled scents of food cooking. Deciding he would offer his assistance he rose and walked to her side in the kitchen. "Anything I can do?" he asked "I am fine, rest till it's done" she told him, not missing a beat with her duties. "Hai, I will check emails" With that he left her to complete their meal. Nagira had not responded with an reply yet. So Amon took the time to do some research of his own. Some time later dinner was ready. Amon had already begun to feel twinges of hunger so he was ready to eat. They shared the meal in quiet, Amon offered to help with the dishes.  
  
Amon decided to check his emails as Robin finished the last of the clean up. Sure enough Nagira had found some new information....  
  
Amon,  
The male they seek is a seed.  
  
That word....that dirty little word......seed stuck in his mind. That small bit of information could be very valuable yet without some approximation on an age it would prove to be useless. His only reply to his brothers correspondence was "Search Further". He closed up the laptop and noticed Robin had already fallen asleep on the couch once again. Walking to stand beside the couch he looked down on her face. She was so innocent, tender, and beautiful. He felt compelled to push aside stray hairs to expose her full face to his view. Allowing himself a few moments of private indulgence he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed. Once again he lay down beside her sleeping form. He had to admit it felt good to be close to her like this, it warmed him to know she enjoyed it too. Amon berated himself daily for the thoughts that roamed through his mind in regards to Robin. And the more he shared a bed with her, the more those thoughts crept up on him. His dreams had been possessed by her for a long time. But now his continence, and subconscious mind were consumed. It was all about Robin now, she was his reason for existence (oh boy he has NO clue)  
  
As he came out of his musing thoughts he found he'd been inadvertently stroking her arm.....he laid his head down and continued his ministrations until sleep once again claimed him......  
  
Ok...I ain't ending with a cliffy.....I'm givin ya'll a break this time....partly because I couldn't think of one...hehe. Slacker mind at work! (Also lack of caffeine...Oyi ) Well sorry it took so dang long to update, I been watching the epis trying to get my motivation back....gonna try to get more chapters uploaded soon for all stories. Thanks for the terrific reviews as well, ya'll are kickin! 


	7. Passion

Disclaimer: Oh yeah sue me baby, cause I own it all!! dreamer  
  
A/N: I have decided I very much like the idea of fast forwarding through days and weeks.....and this story needs it....'desperately' so here goes....time leap  
  
NOTE: I redid the 'self gratification' scene due to the fact that I screwed up and wrote very simular to a friend who is posted on the fanfic sites. She is the author of "Scent of Darkness" IF you haven't read her work you really should, her author name is PARANOID...I am truly sorry...I hope you forgive me girl...was truly an accident but I thank you for pointing it out. head hung low in shame  
  
Several weeks had past since that night, and the routine had become familiar. In fact it was nearly a nightly thing. Amon was becoming more frustrated each day. His needs weren't being met and his companion was the fuel for that fire. Yet he could not allow himself that pleasure. 'Does she have any idea what she's doing to me' he wondered all to often. He now watched her piddle around the kitchen, cleaning, cooking....humming. She always hummed now.....while her heart was happy just being in his company...he wasn't. He needed more....he wanted more....he wanted her to consume him, as he wanted to consume her.  
  
"I'm going out, stay here" he said matter of factly, slamming the door lightly as he left.  
  
Robin wondered what had happened. She had noticed a change in Amon recently. He seemed more aggravated now than before. She wondered if there was news he'd not informed her about. She'd tried a few times to sneak a peak at Amon's emails from Nagira. So far she had failed. But knowing Amon would probably be gone long enough this time she tried yet again. And he had made it easy by leaving his laptop on the kitchen table.  
  
Slowly she opened the slim computer....it was still on...she opened the email program and found a few old correspondences from Nagira. She read about the seed witch, and found some comfort in knowing they had released the hunt for her and Amon for the time being. 'Why is he so stressed?' she wondered. It appeared as though there was little to be stressed about. She found nothing to point to why he was acting so strange. Giving up for the time being before she was caught she closed the device again and resumed her task of preparing dinner.  
  
Amon roamed around for a bit, thinking about the situation. With a few solid punches to a random wall he grunted and groaned in frustration. "Dammit, this is ridiculous" he mumbled. Turning on his heels he made his way back to the tiny cottage he and his little witch shared. He was going to face this demon once and for all.  
  
When he opened the door he smelled the beginnings of dinner....he loved the way the place smelled when she cooked for them. She was very adept in the kitchen...'I wonder?' he mused before mentally slapping himself for entertaining that thought. She hummed away, in her own oblivion, while he watched her quietly. The sway of her hips, the grace of her light nearly sound proof steps. The way her neck gracefully met her shoulders and the soft tendrils of hair that swept across her face. She was indeed beautiful....and TO DAMN YOUNG!  
  
"Grrrr" he grumbled outloud not realizing she heard him "Amon..? Are you alright?" She asked "I am fine, when will dinner be done?" he inquired "A bit longer"  
  
He watched her a moment longer before deciding to take a shower to help sooth his rattled nerves. After gathering his items he was under the warm water within moments. He tried in vain to forget his lust filled ideas which seemed to have wrapped themselves around his brain lately. 'I've turned into a horney old man,I wonder how Nagira deals with it?' he cursed himself. The light sound of Robin's humming drifted under the door to his ears. Suddenly he found himself hard, and needing release. Grabbing his cock he began his slow strokes...he closed his eyes trying in vain to think of anyone but Robin. Yet his mind continued to drift to the young blonde humming her heart out in the other room. He moaned lowly in his throat as the pressure built. His grip tightened..he found his pace increasing. He was on the verge of insanity...he wanted the one thing he could not have, the one girl he wasn't supposed to touch. He wanted to take her innocence yet he wanted to show her what it was to be with a real man...a man that could give her pleasure...and oh how he wanted to pleasure her. The many things he had imagined doing to her through the time they had been together. He wanted to hear her soft voice moan with pleasure, he wondered if she would scream his name in the throws of passion. Those green eyes filled with desire. Was such a young girl capable of knowing desire? Was this what a crush was?, or was it something more? He felt the familar pulse of his member just before he climaxed. He held the product of his desires within his palm. He looked at the sticky liquid in his hand and grunted in displeasure. Here he was, yet again, reduced to this for satisfaction....a horney old man...reduced to teenage shower masterbation....he was a man, he shouldn't have to do this...he needed a woman....a warm body to react to his....yet he wanted Robin. sigh  
  
He finished his shower, and cleaned up the mess before drying off. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a man like any other, coupling was part of nature whether man, beast or witch so what made him feel so dirty desiring the young hunter in the next room? Was it her age? For centuries girls younger than she were married off or sold off to men twice HIS age. But we aren't in those times, it's not accepted now. Does she see me as anything other than her guardian? Does she even know the difference between love and lust? These questions bounced around in his brain. He had to find a middle ground, or perhaps a busty woman with nothing else better to do. Shaking it off he finished dressing. As he was leaving the bathroom he ran right into Robin...she stumbled backwards and he caught her. His arms snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her back up...a mere few inches from his face. The slight blush that rose in her cheeks at that moment made her look so desirable yet so untouchable. The fire he had just moments ago put out, now rose again. He was going mad. Before his mind had a chance to argue with him, his heart lead him to do something he swore he would not do....he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips.  
  
Her youthful innocent moans did nothing to help ease his problems, in fact he was now harder than he was before. He pulled away suddenly...grabbing his jacket he stormed out the door...leaving a stunned, dazed and confused Robin watching his retreating back as she gently rubbed her lips....glassy eyed she turned to the kitchen to prepare her plate, and to eat alone. She hoped he would talk when he returned.....  
  
Amon went to the only place in town that served drinks. It was NO Harry's but it would have to do. Right now he wanted to be numb. And he wanted to be alone. He had left Robin standing there in silence after he had kissed her. He didn't even want to know what she was thinking at the moment, his own thoughts were making him insane. He ordered his 3rd drink. Thankfully they didn't water the drinks down and he was already starting to feel some warming sensations. If he became intoxicated enough he would be able to pass out when he got home and not have to deal with what just happened. As he sat there he blocked out the noise around him.....until a voice broke through his silent barrier.  
  
"Hi, you been in town long?" A female voice spoke from behind him. Without turning to look he answered her "Long enough" She stepped to his side smiling. She placed her hand on his forearm only receive a silent yet deadly glare from the dark brooding man. "Mind if I keep you company for a bit?" "Why would you want such a thing?" He asked finally looking in her direction. She was about his age, perhaps a year or two older. Obviously native to the area judging by her dark hair and native features. Attractive yes, but not what he would want to wake up to every morning, not like Robin. 'Oh god there it is again' ....forcing that thought down he tried to focus his attentions to this woman before him. Perhaps he would be able to find release in the most natural of ways....that may be what he's needed all along....  
  
The two sat in silence for the most part. She would ask simple questions, he would give simple answers. Before long both were feeling the effects of the finely aged alcohol they had consumed. He had put the thoughts of wooing her on the back burner when she reached over and stroked his thigh. He turned his dark eyes to her before speaking....examining her features, searching her eyes. She spoke first breaking the silence. "Would you like to follow me home?" she asked with a semi-seductive smirk. "No strings? Just fuck?" he asked in return, his eyebrow cocked in an inquisitive gesture. She smiled and pulled his arm towards her....raising herself off the barstool. He watched her pull her jacket on. In a moment of weakness he wondered if he should do this, if he should leave Robin any longer than he already had. As fast as the thought entered his mind he pushed it out......'I need this, I owe Robin nothing except my protection'. Before he realized it he was being pulled from the bar, into the freezing temperatures. Looking forward to what was about to happen he smirked. "How far?" he asked. "Just a few minutes from here, quick walk really" she told him. She continued to lead him through the town to a cluster of cottages much like the one he shared with Robin. She pulled him towards a single unit then fumbled for her keys. Once the door was unlocked she pushed him onto the couch...straddling his lap she covered his mouth....teasing his mouth with her tongue. Probing him...teasing him.....she nibbled on his bottom lips. He allowed a low moan to escape his throat. This urged her on....she began slowly grinding against his already hard cock. He put his hands on either side of her hips setting her pace. He crushed her lips with a bruising kiss. Easing a hand up her side...he found entrance under her shirt....sliding his hand across her soft skin he cupped her breast in his palm. Slowly gently massaging it for a moment before pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger....her moans increased.  
  
In an instant he picked her up off the couch before dropping her back down on her back. He covered her body with his own....he kissed her with force again....he ripped her shirt from her....exposing both breast....he nipped her delicate skin along her jaw, down her neck then into the valley between her breast before capturing her left nipple between his teeth in a gentle bite. She shuddered beneath him. His right hand began a more forceful massaging of her right breast. He wondered what Robin's breast would feel like, what her skin would taste like to his mouth. He wondered what her juices would taste like, how her moans would sound to his ears. Oh god how he wanted to know this for himself....his attentions to this young woman beneath him became more forceful....more intense and she responded....and oh how she did respond....this little vixen would most certainly help ease the desire he'd held for Robin...he hoped.  
  
Robin watched the clock...he still had not returned. She had finished dinner, cleaned the kitchen. Finally curling up on the couch with a book and a blanket she waited....and waited. Concern growing for her partner. Her mind had been swirling around the kiss he gave her since he walked out the door. She had no idea what to think, and he was not here to question. She had seen his tracks leading off towards town. She knew she could find him if needed....yet she feared she would cause more problems if she did so. So she remained....diligently waiting....hoping he would return home....to her. She let out a heavy yawn retrieving her book yet again. Her eyes grew heavy and she was having a hard time staying alert.....the words began to blurr in her eyes....as her body fought to sleep she dropped the book yet again....as her head lulled to the side to rest on the back of the couch. Where sleep was nearly upon her.....with a soft sigh....and a whisper of his name the darkness wrapped around her carrying her off to dreamland....  
  
Ok....not much of a 'hanger' but hey I'll live. Lemme know what you guys think....no one wants to review my stories.....:-( I'm not beggin but feed back is appreciated. hint hint  
  
Oh well enough of my problems..lol. Hope ya'll enjoy. 


	8. Tensions

Disclaimer: I do not own 'WHR'  
  
A/N: I've been asked on a few occasions "Why Alaska?" Well I am not from Alaska, but I wanted to set this in someplace where they would have a greater chance of going un-noticed for a long period of time hence giving them a chance to grow closer without the stress of having to run. And lets face it...no one in their right mind wants to be roaming around a frozen tundra looking for that proverbial 'needle in the haystack' Don't worry though....they won't freeze. Also: to the question of whether or not STN is still searching for them....Yes they are, but it's not top priority Nagira was profound in his skill to get them out without a trail. STN has no idea which way is up as far as where to search. But keep reading...ya might like how this is gonna end. Then again, ya might not. (Hehe)  
  
ducks and runs   
  
Amons hands roamed roughly over the bare chest of this woman, yet his mind was forever more on Robin. He knew she was waiting on him, she always did. But yet here he was, forcibly pinning this woman ...no stranger beneath him in passions embrace. She wanted this as much as him, they hadn't even exchanged names, however in this small town he was sure he'd run into her again. He felt her hands making quick work of his pants... the moment he felt her hands embrace his throbbing cock he jerked. He suddenly realized this wasn't what he wanted, he'd never truly find satisfaction unless it was with Robin. Either he had to face the demon or find away to bury it. He pulled away quickly as though his skin had been consumed by fire. She lay panting on the couch, staring....reaching for him to pull him back down to her...with a quick step backwards he redid his pants, pulled his coat back on and marched out....no goodbye, no I'm sorry, no backwards glance....he was gone.  
  
He walked slowly back to the cabin he knew would still be warm with affections he was not yet willing to embrace. Yet he had to admit he enjoyed coming home after being away. He hoped she hadn't stayed up waiting, but he knew she had...he hoped she was comfortable, happy...and at least had faith that they were safe for now. 'Why do I feel guilty?' he wondered. He did though...but why...he wasn't committed to her in a relationship...what he does between the sheets don't effect her 'unless it's with her' "DAMMIT" he shouted without realizing. With a eyeroll glance of his surroundings, he checked to see if he had been heard. 'Nothing worse than creepy guy that talks to himself' he thought. He eyed the familiar little cottage just ahead, the lights were still on as always...taking those last few steps he reached for the door. Stepping inside he sniffed the air, as a habit now....it smelled homey...comfortable....it smelled like Robin. Speaking of which she lay sleeping on the couch...balled up in that familiar position that always made Amon's back ache just looking at her. Deciding to change he went to his room, found another shirt to replace the one the woman from the bar had torn. Next was her room, where he pulled down her covers. He then went to Robin's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful so angelic. Gazing down at her he brushed a few loose hairs from her face. Allowing himself the privilege he smiled just slightly. Bending he scooped her up with his arms, carrying her to her bed. As soon as her head lay on the pillow she released a quiet, innocent moan. That simple noise made his crotch throb for a moment. He quickly made his way out of her room.  
  
He found left overs from dinner, he reheated them and found a plate. He decided to eat in front of his laptop. Another message from Nagira was waiting.  
  
Amon,  
Male seed is called Witches "Adam". Connection to Solomon. Those connected appear to all be dead. Closing in on details as quickly as possible.  
  
Nagira P.S. How is my little bird?  
  
Amon cringed, Witches Adam? Does this person, this witch have powers equal to Robin. Suddenly he felt what he could only describe as jealousy. If Robin was the witches Eve, then was the place of the Adam to be by her side? What if she chose someone else. It's probable. What are the chances she would ever meet this 'Adam'? Amon sure as hell wasn't planning on letting it happen. He was a bit frustrated with his brothers closing remarks as well. HIS little bird? Why does he insist on calling her that? As he said before, his brother was a pervert, a dirty old man. And Amon was right behind him. However he at this point felt like his brother had the upper hand. At least he'd managed to stay in control while Amon was slowly losing his. He finished his dinner in a huff, and decided to head to bed. This had been an exhausting night and he wasn't ready to continue it.  
  
When morning broke, they were woken by a knock on the door. Amon was the first to answer. It was Marie, carrying fresh bread and a homemade breakfast. She waited while Amon went to wake Robin. When he entered her room she was still sleeping in her dress. He was relieved. He nudged her, her eyes fluttered open. After he told her she had company he retreated to the kitchen to begin a pot of coffee. He sat quietly with Marie while he waited. Once Robin entered he dismissed himself back to his bedroom. He listened for a brief time while the two women talked. Sleep came again....with it, his dreams....the ones she haunted. He woke hours later, finding a note that Robin had written explaining she'd gone to Marie's he whipped up some lunch for himself. He checked his emails, nothing from Nagira.....so he allowed himself some leisure web surfing. That quickly became boring for him...he sought out a book....that too became un- interesting. He decided on a shower. He'd not taken one last night after he came home and felt it was long overdue.  
  
The hot water was heaven for him. It warmed his body, cleansed his mind. For the first time in weeks he was able to relax and not feel so damn overwhelmed....with her! He took his time, reveling in the relaxing warmth that covered him. Once all the hot water was gone he reached for his towel. Wrapping it around his waist he sought his boxers. He'd forgotten them. Gathering what he did bring he retreated from the bathroom into the living room where he was now face to face with Robin. He gave her an intense glare before turning on his heels to his bedroom. Drying completely and dressing he began pulling the brush through his hair. Each stroke he took he cursed under his breath for choosing to walk out of the bathroom in his towel. Yet part of him hoped it would effect her much the way her being in a towel affected him. He thought he saw something akin to appreciation in her eyes. But was it more than that....was it desire? Did the little teenage witch desire him? Was it just a crush? He wondered about that all to often. The life she had led prior to STN-J. And the life she was forced to continue living now, left little room for eccentric fantasies and dreams. She was a woman trapped in a young girls body. Did that mean too that her heart was that of a mature woman who knew her desires? Who knew what she wanted, and knew how to love? 'Love? Why would she? There's no reason for her too'....that simple 4 letter word was heaven to most, to him it was certain death. He neither wanted or desired love. It was the catalyst of his demise and turmoil most of his life. The love his mother held for his father had claimed her, ripped her from his arms. Finally feeling the comfortable embrace of anger and animosity grip him once again, he walked into the livingroom.  
  
Robin continued her task of cooking. Marie had sent her home with a basket of rolls and fresh baked pie. She heard Amon enter the livingroom, but she chose to not acknowledge it. She did wonder where he went, she thought she smelled alcohol this morning but it was so brief she wasn't sure. She knew it was rather late due to the fact she hadn't known he lifted her to her bed. But he seemed angry, or frustrated this morning. She decided she would leave him alone. If there was something concerning her or their situation she was sure he would tell her. He always did. She wondered about the 'seed' who he could be, where he could be. What he was like. Did he have compassion or was he yet again a witch consumed with power? Would they hunt each other? It would do no good to wonder, unless Amon was willing to share, and communicate with her. That was no small task but day like today was near impossible. She wanted to clean his clock sometimes. She'd never do it of course, but she could day dream couldn't she? It was just so frustrating to live with someone who had no respect for her, who saw her as nothing more than a threat on society. She was nothing more than a dangerous little girl to him. Often she wondered if he feared her, or even hated her. Did she repulse him is that why he made painstaking efforts to avoid her. To shut her out?  
  
She knew what she was, she knew who she was....and she knew her heart. She was no more dangerous today than she was 5 yrs ago. If he couldn't see that then he was blind. She would continue to be true to herself, one day perhaps he would respect her. She could only hope. She wanted to be more than his partner, she wanted to be his friend.....she wanted to share with him. She knew it was more than that though. She knew her heart had been captured by him. He was destined to be her first love. Whether or not she would ever cope with it being a one sided love she didn't know. But right now, right here she was with him alone, even under these circumstances that was a pleasing thought for her. So she would try to cope with the walls of indifference that he kept highly guarded. For the moment she would just do as she had always done.....take each moment as it comes.  
  
Finally dinner was done, Amon was still perched at his computer where he'd lingered too earlier. She fixed them both plates and set the table. "It's ready" she called. To which she received a grunt for acknowledgment. He sat across from her, his eyes never leaving his plate. She followed suit. Not asking questions, just living in the silence the quiet that was always between them. He seemed to rush through his dinner. Taking his plate back to the sink he once again retreated to the computer. She had learned awhile back that was his normal routine when he was deep in thought about something. So she left him to his devices. Once she finished her own meal she make quick time in cleaning the kitchen. afterwards she would take a bath and go to bed. Maybe she would take a book with her.  
  
Without glancing his direction she told him she was going to bathe as she went to her room to retrieve her clothing. She filled the tub with hot water. Gingerly slipping into the heated depth she pondered the question she had for so long...."Does Amon feel?" His icy exterior was something he wore like a badge of honor. She could not see happiness with such an award. She wondered if he even WANTED happiness. Did he think it was possible to have such a thing. Finally giving up on the musing of Amon she finished her bath. The last rays of warmth escaping the waters forced her to exit. She dried herself, then dressed for bed. She retrieved the book she had been reading the night before then closed herself in her bedroom. She only hoped the next day would be slightly less strained.  
  
Amon saw her pick up her book. He figured she would read awhile but why in the bedroom. Was he that difficult to be around? Suddenly he felt a twinge of loneliness. He enjoyed being able to glance and see her. Just to sense her in his presence. Yet she closed herself up behind the door of her bedroom. They were dependant on each other for survival they needed to relate better if they were to continue to survive he concluded. This would not do. With that he pushed the chair back and began the short walk to her room.......  
  
putting on hardhat :-P 


	9. Small Talk

Disclaimer : -yawn- I don't own the characters, the story is a different story. Blah Blah Blah  
  
Praise from the Author  
  
Those of you who have reviewed or otherwise contacted me I want to thank  
you,  
You guys are awesome with your kind words, and your diligent efforts to  
keep  
me motivated. You are so awesome. I also want to thank Paranoid, you've helped me see things from a different  
perspective in my writing,it's made a world of difference. Thanks....  
  
BTW : WIERDO....you owe me for a new hardhat!! LOL...I'll leave ya with  
one hell of a cliffy if you don't stop hurlin them rocks.  
  
Alright now....chapter 9 coming through....  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Amon stood inches from the door leading to Robins bedroom. What was he going to say? He'd never really thought about having what he would consider a 'heart to heart' with her. They had always just had this 'follow the leader' system going between them....deciding to proceed with caution he lightly knocked on the door. "Yes?" was her quiet reply. He turned the knob and entered. She was propped up against the headboard with her nose stuck in a book. He wasn't sure what the title was but he knew it was one of the classics. It came from Marie's and that's all she had in her library. He moved to the end of the bed. She never lifted her gaze. He cleared his throat slightly to gain her attention.  
  
"You wanted something?" She asked finally setting the book aside. Her gaze locked with his. He seemed frustrated, or ill at ease. The look he held in his grey orbs was one she hadn't been able to read before. She had no idea where his mind was at. But she waited patiently....as she always did when it was apparent he had something to say. But this time he seemed uncomfortable saying it. Suddenly she feared his next words would be 'STN found us' and with it fear crept up from the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to read by the fire?" He asked, silently wondering why he didn't practice this talk before actually having it. She searched his features, trying to gather what she could. She had to wonder 'where was Amon, and who was this imposter' Since when did he care where she read, as long as she was out of his way shouldn't that be all that mattered? "It seemed as if you might need personal time so I thought here would be a good place to rest till I went to bed" she finally told him. She hadn't expected a reply other than his exit from the room. But what he did next shocked her. He moved closer to her, sitting mere inches from her on the bedside. Then he spoke..."would you like a cup of coffee?" He refused to look at her. He knew his words, his request if you could call it that was shocking. Hell it shocked him coming from his own mouth. "That would be nice" she answered. Her face hid well the shock that lay underneath. Was he actually WANTING to spend time with her? She found herself wondering just exactly DID happen the previous night.  
  
He rose to his feet, allowing her to exit the bed herself. He'd already begun the coffee when she finally entered the living room. Her robe wrapped tightly around her she curled up on the couch while she waited. She glanced in his direction. Only to find him looking at her. She felt a slight blush begin to creep up her neck and face...she quickly turned away to avoid him seeing this. She'd tried desperately to hide her affections from him. Somehow she had a feeling she'd failed miserably yet she would not be blatant about it.....she wanted to show him she was not a little girl. His voice broke her train of thought.  
  
"Robin, is there something bothering you?" He asked....she turned to answer and noticed he was closing the gap between them. Suddenly dropping to sit beside her on the couch. "Um..no, I just..you seemed upset or tense, that's all" she stated nervously....his proximity was un-nerving. The air around them, between them....was filled with something akin to electricity. Suddenly she remembered the kiss the day before. She remembered the look in his eyes. Another blush rose, as she silently screamed at her body for betraying her. She caught the puzzled look on his face. 'He thinks I'm some shy little girl in need of a babysitter'  
  
Amon watched the emotions flicker across her face. He could almost read her like a book. Yet he never quite understood her. He saw the blush rise and wondered how she could blush to fiercely just being near him like this when he'd held her, laid beside her when she had her nightmares. 'The kiss' it had dawned on him, that fateful kiss the morning before. She had read to much into it....or had she. Did HE even know what it was he meant. This little witch had him so damn confused it was infuriating him. One minute he wanted to take her passionately and show her the peaks of ecstacy the next he wanted to send her out to play in the yard. However he knew she wasn't a little girl. She was trapped in a body far younger than her soul. On some levels she was more mature than he. He'd seen it from the beginning. Hearing the coffee pot signal it's completion of the brew he carried himself to the kitchen. He prepared two cups for them and brought them to the living room. She took hers with a smile and soft thank you.  
  
"Robin do you fear me?" He asked as he sipped the steaming brew "No, is there a reason I should?" casting a question back to him "How could you not?" He watched her expression change from interest to pure confusion. It wrenched his heart. He'd tried to kill her not once, but three times. Yet she trusted him with her safety. HE didn't know why he continuously betrayed the organization and botched the hits. At the apartment he'd intentionally shot Touko so the barrier could be broken and she would have a chance to defend herself. He felt helpless when faced off with the earth craft user on the final assassination attempt. It angered him as he watched through his night vision goggles that the old insufferable jackass had trapped her in the circle. In that moment he was frightened for her safety. He watched the fool wrap his hands around her throat. He felt fear that night for the first time since his mother was killed. That was when it was all completely clear to him. Robin was not just his ward, or his partner, she was so much more than that to him. Yet she was untouchable. And he knew she was to young to understand his emotions.  
  
"I on more than one occasion have tried to execute you, but you still trust...I do not understand you Robin Sena" he finally stated. "Amon, you were forced by a hand of malicious natured people, they judged me for what they 'thought' I was....you know what and who I am, this is why I trust you....completely" she told him. His eyes widened briefly....before he forced his cool natured mask back into place. "I'm glad" is all he said, ending that line of discussion.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Nagira" she finally asked....wondering how long he would keep the 'seed' information to himself. She would not be disappointed. "Yes, apparently there is a seed somewhere that's the Witches Adam" he watched her intently as he told her this. "Witches Adam?" She asked blankly....holding that 'unknowing' expression to hide her previous knowledge. It was not that she didn't trust him, she trusted him completely yet he did like all people tend to think certain things were not important unless you had all the facts. For some infuriating reason he'd not yet figured out that she was sometimes quite efficient at putting together missing pieces of the puzzle. THAT alone was nerve racking. "Yes, he is the Adam, you are the EVE, I wonder if they had intended for the two of you to repopulate the world with witches" he asked, almost sarcastically. The effect was the opposite....he spared a glance at Robin and wound up staring....the blush and embarrassment that rose to her face was shocking. "I will not have someone tell me who I should be with, I will be with someone I love, as for populating the world I am not canine I will not be having litters of puppies, babies, or otherwise" her voice adamant. He snorted lightly...her words humored him but somehow managed to lighten his heart. Since the first email he'd been somewhat concerned about whether or not it was some pre-destined karma that she and this Adam were to be married,and have their own lives....well as much of a life as a witch could have. And for her and the Adam it would be even more demented and dangerous. He didn't' want that for Robin. He wanted her to enjoy her children, laugh, celebrate the memories of their birth without having to worry about their future, and whether they two would be hunted. He secretly wondered if it would be possible for the two of them to share that kind of existence. She quietly continued her coffee. Wondering what possessed Amon to pull her out of her bedroom for coffee and small talk.....REAL small talk but for Amon it was a step in the right direction. Did he want her opinion of the Adam, or was he still holding back something she should know?  
  
"Amon, do you think about the future?" She asked "I guess we all do, why?" "Just wondering....that all" she muttered "I wonder sometimes" he stated...Robin wonder if his tone was an indication of him thinking about that very thing at this moment. (She's dense) "Robin, what do you want in life?" He asked her, locking his eyes with hers "I guess what all girls do, husband, children, celebrate birthdays, and holidays...a comfortable existence without overdoing it" she told him "Have you ever loved someone Amon" she went on to ask him "Yes" his simple answer came quickly.... "Did she love you back?" she asked "I don't know, I haven't asked" he told her....then he rose to his feet....and left her sitting to ponder over his answer. The first though was of Touko. Did he love her? Was there someone else he had kept hidden....he had prided himself on keeping his personal under lock and key. Often Doijima and Sakaki joked that he slept in a coffin and had a thumping gizzard for a heart. But Robin knew there was more to the man they had ridiculed and teased.....MUCH more. Even if they didn't see it. But moments like this left her high and dry for an explication to his actions. He'd dismissed her once again....she decided it was time to retreat back to her cocoon and rest.  
  
Amon shut his door, welcoming the darkness of his room. He plopped into his bed without touching a light. He lay there thinking about what he'd just told her. He'd spoken from the heart....admitted something to her that he'd not even admitted to himself. He was certain she hadn't picked up on his slip. 'Why did I say that?' He screamed at himself mentally. He pulled the pillow over his head and moaned loudly. He knew what lay ahead for him this night....the same as all the other nights.....it was taking over his mind. Those damn dreams. The ones that rack his brain, and leave him shattered when morning light breaks. Even the alcoholic stupor he was in the other night did nothing to squelch them. Only to dull the effects of them. He couldn't even go through with being with another woman, she'd already taken that ability away from him. Was he to remain celibate for the remainder of his days? No man could live through that.....unless it was a man who had never experienced it to begin with. And he was NOT that man. He was however a man that desired a certain virgin. 'Dirty ass old man' he reprimanded himself.  
  
Both occupants of the cottage drifted to sleep that night with heavy thoughts on their minds. Robin had nightmares of Amon abandoning her for another when this was all over....Amon's dreams were just the opposite. Neither knew what the other felt, neither brave enough to confront that demon. Both longing....both lost.....both needing a swift kiss in the ass!  
  
"You have got to be kidding me?...are you certain? Dammit....get me all the documented proof immediately....yes, I'll be waiting for your call" Nagira hung up the phone. His contacts had finally come through but this news was not at all what he'd expected. This would definitely blow the roof off things. "Damn I need a drink" he muttered, before heading out the door.  
  
Sorry, short and to the point.....building up to something here.....  
  
PUT THE ROCKS DOWN!! no insurance here people lol 


	10. The Gift

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin: It's sad I know.  
  
I got a review asking about the perfume. I was going to write it into the story in the last chapter. However I went into more than I planned on doing and it wound up carrying it over to this chapter. Thanks though for remembering that detail. I am glad you guys are paying attention. Hehehe....so this chapter is just for you linkinthepast . :-)  
  
Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter. Thanks again for the support and the reviews.   
  
Chapter: 10 The Gift  
  
Robin woke early as usual, began the dark brew that salvaged what little sanity they had left. Then went about preparing breakfast. Just before the meal was complete she heard Amon's door open behind her, then the closing of the bathroom door. She never turned to look at her partner, he was not a morning person so she preferred to allow him his own time and space to come to full continuousness. She saw him for the first time she was stunned. He looked as though he had not slept a wink. Concern filled her eyes. She'd never seen Amon look so haggard.  
  
Slipping a plate before him she asked "Amon are you ill?" Turning to her own plate she found her seat at the table. "I'm fine" he groaned....she chose to ignore the strain in his voice and resume her meal.  
  
Amon glanced over at the young girl, part of him blaming her for his restless night, another part of him wanting to just tell her what was truly bothering him and why he was not sleeping and how he dreamed of being her first everything. But for the moment he fed on the anger and forced down that wicked emotion that was devouring his soul. Sighing inwardly he finished his breakfast.  
  
Robin went about cleaning the kitchen, while Amon checked emails. Occasional unnoticed glances were shared between the two. Both wanting to say something, neither having the courage to break the silence that had built a wall between them. Robin soon finished her task and began dressing for outdoors. Amon noticed "Where are you going?" he asked, in an authoritative tone. Without so much as a flinch she replied "To Maries" and began the short walk to the front door. As she reached for the knob he grasped her hand for a brief moment he could only stare into her eyes as she locked gazes with him. He wanted to say something but what? He was doing this a lot lately and frankly it rattled him. "How long will you be out?" he asked. "A few hours I suppose, she is helping me learn to bake". With that she was out the door.  
  
Amon stared at her retreating form through the window. She looked like a dark angel floating across the blank white canvas. He'd watched her mature, grow, and learn to control her power through the course of their partnership. He knew all to well she's controlled much more than that. Just as he had. His choices were limited. He could choose the light or the dark. 'Eternal conflict of life' he thought.  
  
Robin walked into Maries house and into a sturdy embrace from the older woman. She'd become a good friend to the young girl, teaching her the fine art of cooking and baking. Robin was quite eager to learn and had natural skills. Robin was always in lighter spirits after leaving Maries. And enjoyed reminiscing through the womans library. Marie never minded and looked forward to the visit. All to soon Robin found it was time to head back to the cabin. Marie sent her back once again with baked goods that she and Robin had made. Along with a cake Robin made under Maries guidance. When she grew closer to the cabin she noticed Amons dark figure standing outside.  
  
"Amon...." She asked...looking into his eyes. He seemed to be staring straight through her. The seconds ticked by like hours. She moved closer, unsure if she should say anything further. She opened the door to enter, she felt Amon relieve her of her packages. She continued to walk inside.  
  
Amon placed the bread and cake on the table. He observed her removing her coat. Thinking about what he had decided earlier. He left and went to his room.  
  
Robin gathered the things she needed to fix dinner. She had her back to the doorway of the living room. She heard Amon enter the living area once again but his footfall grew closer. She did not turn around, but stayed focused on what was before her. When she felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder she let out a small gasp. Slowly she turned her gaze to his. He extended his hand out to expose a small bottle. She immediately recognized it from the general store. tentatively she reached for the object. Bringing it to her chest in a mock embrace. She looked to him with questioningly. "Amon..." She whispered as she dropped her gaze. Had she kept her eyes locked with his she wouldn't have missed the sparkle there caused by her endearing response to his gift.  
  
Amon watched her graceful yet tiny hands wrap around the tiny container. She was so pure innocent and loving....that something so small brings her joy. But he knew part of it was just the fact it had come from him. That knowledge alone warmed the once icy organ. "I saw you admiring it" he explained. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. His first reaction was shock....but that faded quickly when his own body began to react to hers pressed against him. Snaking his arms around her waist he lightly returned her embrace. She pulled away slowly...with a "Thank you" attempting to return to her cooking. As she stepped away she was immediately pulled back, against him. His hands cradling both her cheeks he brought his lips to hers..brushing them along the soft curves and contours. When he felt her relax he pressed harder....licking her bottom lip lightly, begging for entrance to her silky innocence. She complied...he caressed her tongue with his own, making love to every corner, every ridge, every inch of her mouth. A soft moan from her throat shocked his senses....bringing him back to the world of reality. Pulling away suddenly he felt the need to turn his back on her, yet he couldn't.....he was lost in her green orbs, searching for......for what? Rejection? Approval? Disgust? He wondered what was going through her mind. If she could over look the age difference why couldn't he? Did she want an older lover?  
  
Robin stared into his eyes....her thoughts a whirlwind of indecision. He had kissed her again. But never opened his heart to her. Was he lonely and she his last resort? Should she feel honored or betrayed? How could he kiss her like a woman yet treat her as a child? Robin felt her heart being pulled.....on one hand she felt angry for the emotional tug of war he played with her heart....on the other she felt elated with joy that she'd shared such an intimate act with the man who secretly held her heart. His eyes mirrored her own confusion. She wasn't sure if she saw regret, or if she saw anxiousness. But she was sure she would not get any answers from him until he was ready, to which she was equally sure he would take his time getting there. She took a small step backwards trying to break the trance they were both in. He did not stop her.  
  
He went to his computer with the intentions of re-checking his emails. But could not focus on anything but the kiss he'd just shared with Robin. The taste still lingering on his lips. She reacted to his kiss, his touch and his body. He wanted to stay lost in her kiss...yet her innocent moan reminded him it could not go further. He was already battling to keep his arousal under control but her taste, her scent....everything about HER made his blood burn, and his skin tingle with need. 'GODS...how the hell am I going to survive' his mind screamed. His eyes drifted to the kitchen, watching her graceful moves as she tended to dinner...'she's makes cooking erotic' he thought. Mentally slapping himself for lack of control. "Dammit" he spat outloud. Catching her attention.  
  
"Amon is something wrong" she asked shyly stepping into the living area. "Yes, Nagira hadn't returned my email" he lied, he needed to think, away from Robin, away from this cottage away from everything... "Dinner will be ready in a bit, I think I will bathe and go to bed afterwards"  
  
He turned his attention back to the computer and began browsing the web. Anything to detour his thoughts. Dinner went by with little said. True to her word Robin finished cleaning the kitchen then retreated to the bath. While she was occupied Amon left to return to the bar he'd visited days earlier.  
  
Robin heard the door close, she released a small sigh and thought about the kiss. He'd been so silent afterwards just like with the last. As much as she enjoyed the kisses and the way they made her feel she would give them up if he would stop shutting her out this way after he did so. It made her feel like she'd done something wrong. And now he left her without a goodbye, but she had no right to ask where he was going did she? She wondered where he went. Yet didn't want to know.  
  
Amon ordered his usual, whiskey on the rocks. He just wanted...no needed...to numb the agony that plagued him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do from here. He'd betrayed himself on more than one occasion by letting his own weakness take over his control. He didn't need to get into something so complicated with his ward. He couldn't. He was a grown man she was a child. He continued to repeat this in his head over and over, chanting to himself in a some barbaric prayer which fell on deaf ears. It's loneliness....he reasoned....his logical mind pulling every lame excuse it could out of thin air trying to justify his actions.  
  
He was pulled out if his thoughts when he felt a hand stroking the inside of his thigh. He looked into the eyes of the dark haired beauty that tempted him the other night. She smiled seductively as she leaned in to whisper in his ear "Hey, owe me for the other night" her voice was husky, the tone obviously meant to convey sexual desire. He wasn't even tempted. Reaching down he removed her hand which was now lightly grazing his soft member. She looked hurt, and angry....he did not care. He just had no interest in her tonight......or at all in truth. Frustrated he purchased a bottle and left. He wandered for a while before making reaching their cabin. He saw her form through the sheer covered windows retreating to her bedroom. He couldn't force himself to enter. The sight of her body adorned in the thin nightgown sent waves of heat to his loins...with the mixture of alcohol he wasn't sure he could trust himself to control his urges. So he decided to wait. He had his bottle to keep him company and the cold of the snow to keep his pent up desires tamed.  
  
When her bath was complete she dressed for bed, and retrieved her book. After settling into bed she curled up and began to read. Hours later she was growing very sleepy, Amon had not returned yet and she knew it would do no good to wait up for him. Turning off her lights she snuggled beneath the covers allowing sleep to claim her.  
  
When Amon saw the cabin darken he slipped inside. His drunken steps heavy...he didn't know why he'd waited till she went to sleep. He put himself through that to keep her safe. From what? Himself? 'Hah...I'm a man, I can control myself' he thought. He staggered through the living room stumping his foot on the couch...he heard a soft voice call out his name. 'Oh gods no please no' his mind silently screamed. He tried to subdue the pain long enough to retreat to the dark recesses of his bedroom. He could not face her right now. The last thing he needed was to see her....or was it JUST what he needed? The familiar squeak of her bedroom door brought his head whipping around to face her. "Amon....are you alright?" she asked.....light from the interior of her room backlit her as if she were an angel of mercy....the thin material allowed the light to shine through giving him a perfect image of her form beneath the clothes which guarded her from a mans eyes. He saw Robin in a way no other had, the curves of her delicate thighs, the slight contour of her waist....oh how he wanted to see that form in it's natural beauty.....it was all to damn enticing....his member began to pulse. A low groan escaped him.  
  
Robin began to walk towards him, seeing he was obviously hurting. "Stop" he growled. She stood motionless for a moment. Deciding to proceed whether he wished it or not she took another step. A low groan reached her ears. She stopped for a second before taking another step. As she grew closer she heard his shaky breathing..."Please stop, go back to bed Robin" he pleaded with her. She took another tentative step towards him...  
  
Alright....c'mon....do NOT flame me for leaving off here....I gotta keep ya'll interest some how eh? Alright....ya'll guess what's coming next chapter? Hehehe.....slaps hand Bad Author Bad Bad Author!!  
  
FYI : You guys are awesome, thanks for reading. 


	11. A Moment

Insert Disclaimer here:  
  
WARNING: FLUFF-ISH /ARTIFICAL LEMON FLAVORING AHEAD !!!!  
  
Chapter 10 : A Moment  
  
Amon struggled to control his breathing as she drew near, the heat in his loins ever growing. Her scent wafted to his nose, unconsciously he inhaled the rosy scent of her shampoo.  
  
She shyly turned her gaze to meet his. "Amon are you alright?" her innocent question asked. Her words barely registered in his mind, his focus solely on her intriguing pink lips. Her delicate hand touched his arm, sending a shock through him. Intensifying the burning arousal already taking a life of it's own.  
  
Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, never looking away from her eyes. Briefly brushing his lips against hers...he pulls a whisper away before pressing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Her body arched to meet his height, giving her feelings she'd only dreamed about.  
  
Soft moans built in her throat urging her to press closer. Her arms encircled his neck pulling him tighter. He fed his arms around her waist pressing her hips against his erection. She gasp softly when she felt his hot length against her, causing her to pause for a moment before Amon captured her lips again.  
  
His heart pounded against his ribs painfully. He knew if things did not stop now they would not be able to stop them. Why couldn't he pull away...why wasn't she pulling away? His hands began the slow timid journey along her delicately soft curves. Cupping her breast in his hand the internal battled was ended. He would not be able to stop now, could he? 'Oh gods, this witch can burn me to ashes yet she quenches my thirst' he mused briefly while they caught their breath.  
  
Grazing his hands along her sides, he watched her tremble beneath his touch. Content with her bodies reaction to him he smiled slightly to himself. Bringing his hands to rest on her waist he pulled her in to a firm embrace, locking his lips in a deep emotion filled kiss. He tempted her mouth with his tongue in an all out display of his intentions.  
  
Desperately needing air she broke away from his kiss, her hands firmly against his chest. The heat from his skin burned her, yet she could not pull away. ' What is happening?...does he want to....make love?....what are these strange sensations, what do I do?' Robin was helplessly drifting on a sea of confusion. The only anchor was her desire to remain where she was.  
  
Amon slowly guided her backwards to the sofa. Temptation to carry this to one of the two bedrooms dismissed. His arms held her waist while lowering her to the cushion. Placing his knee between her thighs he gently laid her down, while nuzzling the tender flesh of her neck. Low erotic moans escaped the innocent girl beneath him, driving the fire within him to exploding intensity.  
  
Her hands took on a life of their own, slowly and tentatively at first they followed the curves of his shoulders. Embarrassment from her actions forced her hands to stop their decent along his body. "Touch me "he murmured against her ear, sending shivers down her spine and into her stomach. She began her feathery caress again.  
  
Her skin tasted heavenly and pure..her body beneath him satisfying unknown needs. He wanted her to want this, needed her to want it. Her shy, gentle hands on his flesh only reminded him of her innocence and virginity. His arms trembled, struggling to control his building need. Bringing his arms around her back he lowered himself ontop of her. Murmuring just enough to reach her ears he asked "Are you...ok? ", his voice giving away his unsureness.  
  
She nodded her head slowly, not trusting her voice to do so. "No, Robin...tell me, are you alright?" he asked again. "I think so" she answered. Amon was flooded with frustration, anger, and guilt. He'd gone further and done more with this girl than he'd ever intended. Pulling away he sat upright, not daring to look at her. Her slight form began to right herself beside him. The silence between them settled like a thick fog. She rose without a word, softly retracing her steps the her bedroom.  
  
Amon lingered in the darkness for a while longer. His thoughts fixed on the evenings events. How had he lost control? How had he crossed the line he himself had put in place? How could this young girl bring his defenses crashing down around him? His arousal diminished but still aching from denial he trudged to his own room.  
  
Sleep eluded Robin as she lay there still feeling the burn of Amon's touches, and lingering kisses. She had dreamed of him showing her affection, yet feared where it would go. Her upbringing challenged her thoughts, but the heart wanted all of what he was willing to give. Did she disappoint him, was her inexperience disgusting to him? What is he feeling? She tossed and turned for hours, exhaustion forcing sleep on her troubled mind.  
  
He drifted to sleep just before sunrise, struggling with his demons. Wishing he'd continued his exploration of her body, and regret he'd learned what he had. Unsure of what changes the exchange would bring he hoped when they faced each other again it would not end in her heartache.  
  
She rose before 11, started coffee and breakfast. She glanced towards the sofa remembering last night. Hurt brewed within her, the realization of the rejection hitting her heart. Suddenly she found herself filled with dread, not wanting to face him. She decided then she would go to Marie's for awhile, it would be a fair distraction.  
  
After finishing her coffee, and quickly devouring her meal she wasted no time dressing to leave. When she emerged from her room Amon thankfully had not yet appeared. She jotted a quick note then exited the cottage. Each step she took brought a growing sense of relief.  
  
Marie opened the door with her familiar smile and hearty hug. The two were instantly in the warm interior of the kitchen. Robin had gotten quite handy with baking. She'd mastered breads, and soon would have pies to down to a specialty. Marie truly was a gem in wisdom and friendship. These days brought Robin much joy, and often helped get her mind off her troubles. Today however, it wasn't necessarily working.  
  
Amon woke to silence. His senses telling him he was alone he sprung from the bed, quickly entering the living room. There he found her note. ' At Marie's, back later' . For the moment content with everything he sought out to make himself some coffee. Reaching for the carafe he felt a lingering warmth. Perhaps an hour old. She usually only stayed a few hours at most. His time to brace himself was limited, he wondered if she was angry, then found himself wondering if she had it in her to yell. A strange feeling lightly gripped his chest dawning on him she could be hurting. This situation had gotten so complicated, yet......it seems so natural.  
  
Alright, I'm sorry It was just a tease....but I'm going to try my best to stay with the natural flow of things and keep them both IC. Therefore, they ain't gonna bump uglies jest yet! Or will they? Hmmm.....wonder what Amon would think?  
  
Can't really rape the willing now can ya? 


	12. Changing

AUTHORS NOTE: I want to say something before the chapter starts. First off you may have noticed my writing style has changed somewhat in the last few chapters. This is because of a friend that I have made through the FanFiction forums. She's helped me work through my own obstacles as a writer, and how to see my own talents. So I guess I just want to say thanks PARANOID....for your honesty and advice.  
  
FLAME ALERT: I got a review, in regards to the term "bumping uglies" which I used in my little note at the bottom of the last chapter. If that offended anyone I apologize. However there are a lot worse terms out there for that particular activity. The story within it's self is written in what I feel a mature and realistic format. Or at least I hope it is. Those of you who truly enjoy the story I thank you and hope to continue to have your support. Thanks for your time and reviews....now I will shut the hell up and let you get on with reading. :-)  
  
Chapter 12 : Changing  
  
Her hands were full as she trudged through the ankle deep snow. Her calm spirit grew anxious with each step closer to came to the cottage she shared with Amon. Unsure of how she should act, she surmised she would be better off pretending last night did not happen. To dwell would only cause her heart to ache.  
  
Amon looked up when she entered the door. Her tiny arms stretched around the makeshift packages she carried. She seemed to be averting his gaze, which for some unknown reason bothered him. Determined to be acknowledged but having nothing else to say he asked "How is Marie?" Confusion registered in her face when she answered "Hai, she is well".  
  
The uncomfortable feeling that swept over her urged Robin to retreat. Shuffling to the kitchen she set about putting away the baked goods she'd brought home. Dinner would be simple tonight, she had baked all day. After dinner she would have a bath, and retire for the night. Today was not over but she'd managed to maintain some distance between them most of it.  
  
The two remained apart until dinner was served a short time later. Neither exchanged glances, neither addressing one another. Both sat in silence as tho they were alone. Robin was the first to finish, followed by Amon who withdrew immediately to his bedroom. After cleaning the dishes and kitchen Robin set about getting her bath.  
  
Amon heard the tub filling in the room next to his own. The thin walls provided for little sound barrier. Her soft humming permeated the wall, drifting to his ears. He admired her ability to find joy in the smallest of things. The innocent musing turned sultry when he heard the gentle splashing of water created by her efforts to wash. The previous evening flashed in his mind, the feel of her body pressed to his, the taste of her mouth. 'Dammit, I can't live like this'. Frustration winning out, he huffed harshly before jumping to his feet for another retreat into the night.  
  
As he left his bedroom he was greeted by her slim damp form wrapped only a towel. His arousal came full force. His mind reeled, as his restraint faltered. He had to get out, NOW. Pulling his gaze from her, he forced his arms roughly into the sleeves of his overcoat. Leaving the stunned Robin gazing after him.  
  
Again he found himself roaming in the direction of the local pub. There he found solace. Privacy, and temptations he could acknowledge. Opting to purchase a bottle instead he moved his brooding to a dark corner table. He watched as the other patrons mingled and grew more intoxicated. His unseeing eyes focused on nothing while his mind was firmly settled on a blonde haired witch.  
  
The temptation to approach her, unwrap her figure from the skimpy towel was overwhelming. He could imagine what her warm moist skin would have tasted like at that moment. Shaking it off he turned the bottle upwards. His taste for drink to numb him had grown in recent weeks, and months. He knew the cause, but there was no cure....was there?  
  
Robin settled back into her pillows, finding her place in her book. Again she was left alone, to read until sleep consume her. She wondered where he was of course, but she had no other option but to stay where she was. He could take care of himself, that she was sure. He would return when he was ready. She wanted things to go back to how they were, yet she wanted to experience more of what he offered her last night.  
  
She knew it was not necessarily right, but his kisses, and tender embraces felt so right. He had vowed to protect her, be her ward. But she had grown to see him in a different light. They had a bond, and he'd unwillingly displayed his concern for her on a few occasions. His ongoing protection of her spoke volumes of his concern. But was if for her? Or the people around her that he was worried for.  
  
Lack of sleep the night before drained her, lulling her into a deep sleep in the middle of her thoughts. Tomorrow would be a new day, hopefully a better one at least. Amon would open up when he was ready, and there was nothing she could do to persuade him to do so any faster.  
  
After consuming roughly half of the bottle he'd purchased, Amon was feeling that familiar tingle and warmth. All his senses were numb, all but one. His mind had remained locked on Robin, and after spending the last 2 hrs desperately fighting the urge to go back to her he'd finally relented and given in. The walk took longer than he'd anticipated, but then he was intoxicated. Reality was certainly warped for him at the moment. But he was close now, close to home and close to Robin.  
  
Once inside he struggled to remove his shoes and jacket. Bottle grasped firmly in hand, he stumbled to the sofa to continue draining the contents before bed. Positioning himself so his gaze could easily fall on her door he watched, wishing she would come out. He remained this way for awhile, until sleep wrapped him in it's gentle embrace.  
  
When Robin woke, she scurried into the kitchen. First task was to begin the coffee. She began to sing softly, encouraged by her light mood. Dropping to slices of bread into the toaster she stood sipping her coffee while she waited. She wondered what time Amon had returned when she spotted his shoes by the front door. The haphazard way he tossed his coat indicated it must have been late. Dismissing her thoughts once the toast was done she settled into her seat at the table.  
  
A slight noise by the sofa attracted her attention. Wondering over she peered down to see Amon sleeping in the clothes he'd left in the night before. Walking around to the front of the sofa she dropped to her knees. She studied his face for a few lingering moments and smiled. Her hand shook his shoulder gently....he mumbled something she couldn't understand. She shook him alittle more firmly this time. Suddenly she found herself wrapped in his arm. Pulling her towards him and onto his chest he slowly opened his eyes and locked gazes with her.  
  
"Um..Amon..are you....alright?" She asked shyly...she did not mind being this close to Amon however she did mind the tensions these actions caused afterwards. Unsure of what to do next she pulled away slightly...only to find herself locked in place by his powerful grip.  
  
He wanted to say so much to her, but did not know where to start or how to put it into words. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling, it was all so new to him. The line he was not supposed to cross was tempting him to charge right through. Claim what he wanted, to hell with the rules, or what everyone else wanted. Right now the only thing he cared about was what HE wanted and what SHE wanted. But he had to be sure didn't he? Not trusting his voice, or his words he simply pulled her in for a kiss....innocent, sweet, and loving....one she returned equally.  
  
The kiss was broken slowly, his arm still in place around her waist. His breathing was uneven, as he lay silent still gazing into her eyes. A blush stained her face horribly making her uneasy under his constant stare. Dropping his head back against the armrest he closed his eyes. Again she tried to pull away gingerly. He permitted it this time, allowing his arm to slip away.  
  
She stood slowly, still watching his form laid out on the couch. First one step then another backwards she followed the familiar path back to the kitchen. Sitting silently at the table she nervously waited for him to get up, to say something, anything. ' what does all this mean?' she wondered. In her dreams he confessed his love, wanted her as his wife, they lived happily ever after. But that was in her dreams. With her as a witch, and his life as a hunter could they ever live 'happily ever after' wasn't that only in fairy tales?  
  
He was changing, he knew it and had for awhile. His emotions were clouding his judgements and corrupting his actions. Once he would have been angry at himself for this weakness. But this was stronger than that, was it a weakness to feel these things? In some ways it gave him strength, yet in others it brought him to his knees. This was as he could only describe it....' sweet torture ', wanting what you shouldn't have as it's dangled in front of your face. But if both want it why shouldn't they have it? ' shit this is more than any one man can bear, I'm slowly going insane' he growled as he forced himself up.  
  
Holding his head he waited for the drunken fog to lift, before daring to walk to the bath. At the particular moment all he wanted was to freshen up. Slowly he rose, steadying himself he started to close the distance between him and his destination.  
  
After hearing the shower start Robin realized he had not taken fresh clothes with him. After debating for a few moments she ventured to his bedroom where she found a pair of black sweats and t-shirt. She knocked on the bathroom door, only to be met with silence. Again she tried, slightly harder "What?" He asked slightly alarmed. "I have some fresh clothes out here for you" she stated. "Ok...can you put them on the counter?"  
  
She immediately blushed, just the thoughts of being so close to a nude Amon warmed her senses, flushing her entire body. Her hands were shaking as she turned the knob. Steam filled every crevice of the small bathroom. Placing the garments on the counter top she quickly backed out of the door. Closing it with a firm click to let him know she was gone.  
  
Amon heard her leave, he'd been almost tempted to refuse her gesture for the sole purpose of seeing her reaction to him in a towel again. He had to admit it did something for him to see her flush with obvious appreciation. The male ego in him wanted her to suffer the same agony he was. He did not want to scare her though and chose modesty over desire.  
  
She was lingering in the kitchen when he emerged. Walking into the dark room he found her cleaning the counters at a mad pace. Obviously it was her attempt to distract herself from something. She immediately sensed his presence. Looking at him briefly she cut her eyes back to her work. Frustrated with the growing tenseness that was around them almost constantly now he decided things would have to be dealt with, in that instant he decided what he would have to do.  
  
I know, I know, I know.....ya'll want them to get together already. I'm sorry...I'm trying to keep things as close to realistic as I can. If this were really happening with two people as complex as Amon and Robin it would probably take alot longer than it is in my story. Please have patience. I promise you guys won't be disappointed.  
  
I humbly apologize, forgive me.....I'm not worthy!! 


	13. Closed Doors

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin...oyi  
  
I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE!! I swear I did not intend for this to take as long as it did to update. But I will NOT force myself to write when I'm not inspired to do so. It takes away from the story and frustrates me with the end result making me lose interest in it quickly. Now that Distance Changes Nothing is complete maybe I can devote more time to the other stories I have posted. whimpers in defeat  
  
Well another chappy another cliff hanger, maybe? Maybe not! Eh...read on...  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Robin forced herself to remain focused on her work, ignoring the sounds of Amon's approach she continued to clean. A nervous energy slowly building inside her, she could smell the lingering scent of the soap he'd just washed with. When she felt his hand on her shoulder she froze, unable to move, or react, much less think.  
  
Reaching across her, he removed the cloth from he hand. Turning her gently towards him, when she refused to meet his gaze he gently lifted her chin with his index finger. "Robin.." he said with a soft commanding tone. Finally allowing him to look directly into her eyes he spoked again, softer this time..."Are you afraid of me Robin?" She slowly shook her head. "I will not hurt you, you trust me right?" He asked further, taking her hand he guided her to the living room, he took his seat motioning for her to sit beside him.  
  
Once settled he took a few minutes to gather his wits, he wanted to say something to settle her nerves, make her relax around him but he wasn't sure what to say. If he were honest that would startle her, a girl of her upbringing wouldn't think of the things he'd been thinking of. If he confessed something he wasn't sure of it would make things uncomfortable for him. He didn't want a love struck teenage girl clinging to him out of false hope. He needed to know what SHE was thinking first and foremost.  
  
"What are you thinking about Robin?" He asked, scanning her features in an attempt to read her thoughts. "I don't understand" She stated simply, he'd always admired her honesty, and her forth coming nature.  
  
"What don't you understand?" He hoped with his encouragement she would open up and not leave things unsaid. She still could not force her self to look at him. Softly she replied "I don't understand why you kissed me, either time, and why you treat me so coldly afterwards.....do....do I kiss badly?" She asked. Stunned he sat there silent for a moment.  
  
She's not angry? Or offended? She really doesn't understand. "Robin, you kiss fine it's just that....you don't understand what....what I mean is with your upbringing you don't know what...men...people do when they..."  
  
Finally turning to look at him she asked innocently "When they what?" His body felt like it was suddenly immersed in flames when he gazed into her innocent green eyes. Her face lit up like a curious angel. He wanted to be the one to show her the things she'd never known, explore the passion he was sure lay just beneath the surface.  
  
Raising his hand to her face he gently brushed her cheek with tips of his fingers. "Robin do you ever think about guys? I mean like kissing and things of that nature?" He asked honestly. She blushed furiously, ducking her head downwards in embarrassment. He smiled slightly allowing her a moment to calm herself.  
  
"Robin it's perfectly normal, I have those thoughts myself" he confessed. He wasn't sure if she would understand, he hoped she would. He studied her reaction as she turned to face him again...her blush still lingering on her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her but withheld the urge. He did not want to harm her, hurt her or make her fear him. He wanted the easy interaction they had back.  
  
Robin's heart fluttered wildly within her chest. Amon sit beside her, consoling her? Did he feel guilty for kissing her? Why did he kiss her? She hoped upon hope that it was because he cared for her, yet she feared it was out of pure loneliness. She understood men had desires, but Amon was not one who would take advantage of a woman because of 'need' was he? She had once thought she knew this man beside her, now she was not so sure. His actions were a perpetual roller coaster ride. In recent weeks she had begun to feel Amon was more of a stranger than a partner. Just what WAS he thinking, about her, about the kisses they had shared. Those were questions only he could answer, and she dare not ask....at least not at the moment.  
  
Amon watched her face flicker from one emotion to another, he saw the confusion radiate from her eyes. "Robin, I'm sorry if I have offended you, or frightened you...that...that was not my intention" he explained gently. Daring to continue he did just that..."It shouldn't have happened Robin, but I won't lie to you, not now, not after what we have been through..." he remained silent for a moment more, desperately trying to decipher her expression. Taking a slow shallow breath, he continued speaking "Robin, I cannot help but find you attractive" he spoke softly, as if those words were a silent confession unto himself. He fought to look to her eyes, he felt something foreign to him, something he hadn't felt since childhood.......  
  
He felt fear  
  
What had happened shouldn't have happened truly, but part of him had no regrets other than the way it seemed to be affecting her. She was no extraordinary beauty, she had a clean natural beauty which drew attention, it was the purity of her soul, the grace of her heart, and the tenderness of her smile which captured you, claimed part of your being. It was what made Robin who she was. That was her gift to the world, and to him. Now this girl, a decade younger than himself had him fearful of her....he had opened the walls completely to her. Only Robin had that gift, she read him like a lifelong lover.  
  
"Amon,....why is it.....wrong" slowly turning her gaze to meet his she sought an answer, but in her heart she knew it already.  
  
Amon gave her the same excuse he'd been feeding himself for so long "Your so young, Robin...you are so innocent, and pure...you are light, I am dark..." In his mind he knew the real reason.....he didn't deserve her, she was a myth for a man like him...a figment of his fantasies. Even if he could reach out and touch her physical form, and gods how he wanted to do that, more and more each day. He had to control the urges that boiled in his blood for her, gods only knew how he would do it.  
  
Robins dreams were crushed as quickly as they were answered. The man she'd fallen in love with had told her he was interested but rejected her in the same breath. How could something so beautiful be so ugly and tarnished. Would they have stood a chance if she were older? Would there ever be a time when he wasn't afraid of her age? Was that the true reason he was in such turmoil to begin with? All the answers she thought she had flew out the window, she could think no more....  
  
Slowly she attempted to stand, at first Amon was hesitant to remove his hand from hers. She saw the anxiety in his features. She's become skilled at reading his stony expression. She did not want to leave him here with this quandary hanging over his head. Slowly she leaned in....her heart pressing her onward, she gently kissed his lips. As she broke the kiss, she was stopped by his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes locked for a moment...a slow shaky breath escaped Amon's lips, she felt his hands tremble against her body where he grasp her. He pulled her back into a tender, emotion filled kiss. Never breaking the barrier of her lips. Slowly he pushed her away......Rising to his feet he strode towards his bedroom door. Stopping just inside his door he spoke softly "I'm sorry Robin" the words stung her heart. She could have swore she heard the door to her heart slam shut that very moment.  
  
Sorry for the long long long delay on updating/writing/generalized thinking. I've been kinda in a funk creatively. Will TRY to update again soon. 


	14. Dare to hope

I AM SO HUMBLY SORRY I HAVE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE. I burned myself out writing when I started several stories offline, as well as dealing with hubby, my son and the 3 ring circus madness that seems to be prevalent in my house...lol. So I hope you all can forgive my delay on updating and continuing on with the story. I also hope you all can forgive my decision to focus on one story at a time, unless some unexpected writing streak again takes over and I find some inspiration. I am open to ideas.....just know I most likely will add too or change them up a bit to fit a particular story. Well I have rattled on enough.....I hope this chapter can meet the expectations. I'm still not really in a writing mood but I am feeling pretty guilty about not having updated in awhile. So here goes, hope the next chapters will be better....

Nope, still don't own it....

**Chapter 14:**

Daring to hope

Robin lay quietly in the darkness of her room, Amon's words echoing through her mind. He'd shown her affection, opened up to her. Then quickly dashed her hopes, and all her dreams with those two simple words. Never before had an apology sounded so degrading and vulgar. She was nothing more than a convenient outlet, he'd never see beyond his own fears. Could she resist him, could she afford not too?

Before their journey she had believed the only bond she would share with the elusive hunter would be in her dreams only. She'd once longed for the touch of his lips, now she longed for more and he had blatantly told her it would not happen. Could he forget it as easily as he expected her too! Her emotions flared, the hurt now brewing into a flaming abyss of anger. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she drifted into a restless sleep.

Amon was faring no better. He felt as thought a demon was ripping apart his insides. He knew he'd hurt her, but it was better to hurt her now, than to hurt her later. The more he allowed himself or her to feel the worse the pain would be when they were forced to face reality. It couldn't work for them, could it? Part of him wanted to believe that it could, yet there was still part of him that would forever hold onto the doubt.

The never ending attempts to give into sleep failed. His senses were on full alert and the inner conflict was grinding his nerves to a fine dust. With a burst of energy he sprung to his feet. Wiping his eyes in frustration he headed for the kitchen. A glass of milk, maybe a snack, check email's....something, anything to take his mind off the situation with Robin.

As he strolled by Robin's room he heard the muted sounds of sniffling. According to the sliver of space beneath the door the light was off. He found himself wondering if she was awake or crying in her sleep. He knew full and well the reason however, which only brought back to the surface the whole reason he was up this time of night to begin with. After successfully putting together a light snack, he was soon thumbing through is email's. Nagira had finally responded, but gave no answers to the questions that had been plaguing Amon's mind. It was more of a 'checking-in' type of note. This mounted the peak of frustration Amon was feeling at the moment.

As he slowly closed his laptop, he heard the faint click of a door opening. Silently he remained seated. Robin to him was a fragile bird, gentle but with a inbred survival instinct. He dared not approach her without warning, knowing she was hurting and it was because of him. He knew, or at least hoped she would get over him. Although the efforts to convince himself that this was for the best, he too was hurting. This little 15yr old witch had single handedly broken through the barriers of his soul and engulfed his heart with a love only Robin could give.

"Amon, what are you doing up?" Her soft voice whispered from the kitchen doorway. He turned to face the direction, seeing only a dark figure in the shadows. Was she afraid to be near him now? He'd feared she would recoil at him, hate him even. Was this really the best thing? Or was it that he did not want to let go.

A sudden urgency to close the distance between them rose within his gut. Standing slowly he turned his body towards the slinking shadow in the doorway. Slowly he lifted his foot to take that first fateful step. She visibly stiffened, not daring to move. In a brief instant she reminded Amon of a doe caught in headlights....yet he knew she was capable of unspeakable acts of self preservation. As he closed the distance between them her shaky breaths were captured by his overly trained ears. An unfamiliar emotion rose in him, why, or better yet how was this young slip of a girl able to make him question himself so much?

Robin watched his slow approach with apprehension, part of her wanting to run to him, another wishing she were anywhere but here. Her body began to shake under the anxiety. The distance between them closed quickly, to quickly for her comfort. When his body stopped before her, instinctively she took a faltered step backwards. Just then she felt her wrist captured in his hand, pulling her towards him. Fear swelled within her heart. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for what was next to come.

Time seemed to freeze for the two figures cloaked in the seclusion of shadows. Volumes were spoken between the two in the unbroken silence. Fear, Anger, Hurt, and Love, the energy of the emotions flowed between them pulling their bodies unconsciously towards one another.

Amon's cold eyes turned warm and loving in an instant, his heart was pounding within his chest as he held her close to him. He'd hurt her and pushed her away, now all he could think of was how to close the distance between them. His soul could not bear the guilt of her hating or fearing him. He'd never cared before, but he now knew why she was different. Tightening his arms around her trembling figure she gave way to the embrace collapsing against him. He carefully scooped her into his arms, carrying her to her bed.

Robin was confused now more than ever, had he not pushed her away? Reminded her painfully everyday that he thought her nothing more than a child, and danger to the world? The sweet torture of his affections were more than she could bare. As he settled her body into the pillows she pushed off his chest, turning her back to him. Silent tears rolling down her cheek soaking her pillow. Anger grew inside her, he remained watching her suffer without even the dignity to leave , removing the source of her pain. The heartache continue to grow, the longer he sat staring....

"Robin" He croaked....even his own ears were stunned at the shakiness of his words. He'd watched her fight to hide her tears. His heart aching each time her body shuttered from a stifled sob. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened. "Robin, I do not know what to do" he confessed. He knew he needed to choose his words carefully. He watched her figure as his mind ran frantically, desperately seeking his next words. As he was forcing his thoughts together she turned towards him.

"What do you want to do Amon?" Her normally quiet voice suddenly serious, giving him a clear indication she wanted answers and honesty. Two things he was not sure he was quite ready to give her yet. However if anyone deserved that from him, she did. Steadying his mind, he brought his gaze to her eyes. The words seem to lodge in his throat. After mentally scolding himself for being a wimp he forced himself to speak.

"Robin, I want you to be happy and I want........" She waited, hoping he would continue. He did not, she leaned towards him slightly...placing her hand on his. "Amon, you want......?" Her shocking answer came swiftly....once their lips broke apart and both retrieved the much needed air, he whispered in her ear the sweetest words she'd ever heard "you,.....I want you Robin" She pulled away, searching for his eyes.....they were Amon's but they were so different. The cold grey blue eyes she was so used too now flickered with warmth, doubt and fear. She'd seen an Amon no other had seen, one of emotion, and tenderness. Dare she believe things were going to be different now?


	15. Time for Change

It's not beta'ed yet, but here it is.

Nope still dont own it, still ain't happy bout the original ending and still think the producers that stopped it at 26 episodes suck!! BANDI get yer heads outta yer a!

that is all...thank you....

**Chapter 15:**

A time for change

A few days had passed since Amon had opened his heart to Robin. As she slept she held onto the hope that their connection would grow, instead he had resumed his trademark 'harbinger of doom' posturing. Cold and reclusive, submerged in his laptop, files, and analogical dissection of the facts that occasionally resurfaced. However as hard as he tried to continue on as if things were no different, he could not hide the glint of affection that sparked when their eyes met.

Robin had watched Amon work around her, felt his mood shifts and felt his stares from across the room. She'd wanted to continue the discussion from that night, for the moment however that would have to wait. Amon's attentions were on their safety and remaining 5 steps ahead of Solomon, and the STN-J. So far their exchanges were not much more than you would expect from a room-mate.

She wondered if she had dreamed that night, if it was wishful bliss that had conjured up the sweet confession from this man who seems so mechanical in nature. Robin wondered at times if Amon even planned out his breathing. The thought expelled itself when she heard herself giggle softly. After regrouping she discovered her indulgence had earned her a puzzled glare from Amon. She swiftly retreated to her bedroom.

Amon HAD been focused on a letter he was composing to his half brother. Now however he was a bit intrigued as to what had brought a giggle to Robin. The last few days had been a bit tense to say the least. Deciding it was best to push the curiosity down and get back to the task at hand he turned back to the laptop.

Brother,

Time for action has come, plans need to be made. I need to know the answers I seek immediately. I look for response soon.

He had done all he could do....for the time being at least. He'd give it another day before he followed through with his own course of action. He wondered if they would ever be safe. The surroundings had a allure of calm and peace but his nature screamed that it was never safe, he was always suspicious.

Closing the laptop he stood, then headed towards his bedroom. As he passed Robin's door he noticed a tiny sliver of light peeking from beneath. 'She must be reading' he thought to himself, pausing for a moment he thought briefly of stepping in to tell her goodnight. Instead he chose to continue to his room.

After a well calculated flop to the center of his bed, a sigh of frustration escaped him. Every night his mind was consumed with Robin, her smile, her honey colored hair, even the way his name sounded on her lips. She had a way of making everything seem so right. The truth was he knew he'd never escape the way he felt, but for Robin's sake he could not act on it. He wanted to claim her, in every way a man could claim the woman he loved. Yet he had no right, she was not meant to be his, was she?

Without fight he turned to his side, staring aimlessly at the wall. He knew what the night held, he would fight it no more, there was no use.

Robin heard the soft click of his bedroom door. Softly placing the book she'd been absently scanning through she slid down beneath the covers. A quick glance to her clock showed the time to be just after midnight. Another restless night. She had come to dread bedtime. He was always there, holding her affectionately, whispering his love into her ear. Each morning she woke disappointed that he was not there. She suspected tomorrow would be no different.

Gingerly reaching over to shut off her bedside lamp she wondered absently if he ever dreamt of her.

Nagira stared at the letter he'd discovered under his door upon his arrival.

"Two will become one of the same sign"

Cryptic is to put it mildly. There were thousands of possibilities for the meaning of this 'note'. Why would someone have brought this to him? More importantly, why would anyone he trusted feel the need to slip this to him secretly? He'd begun to think he was making progress, but this sent his mind tumbling. He'd have to get this information to Amon quickly....he could only hope it made sense to him.

Robin's dreams were anything but normal. As she tossed about her bed the dark images began to consume her. Her surroundings were strange, yet comforting. A husky voice called to her from within the depths of the shadows. "Robin, why are you up?" He asked.

"I'm just looking at the moon" she replied. The full silvery orb soaked her features with it's delicate glow. The light how ever was not enough to reveal the identity of her companion. She turned to go to him. Crawling beneath the cool sheets she felt his warm arms circle her, pulling her closer to him. Her hands began to reach for his face, this seemed so familiar and so right to her. This man, her lover.....was he was her Adam?

Suddenly drawn to the sound of pouring rain she turned away from the shadowed figure to look to the moonlit window. There was nothing. Curiosity plagued her mind, forcing her continence to wake enough to realize it was the shower. Amon was up. And the sun was beginning to rise. Frustration built within her, she was so close to seeing his face, knowing who he was. The only thing Robin was sure of, was this faceless lover was her destiny.

Not one to waste the morning she scurried quickly to start that magic brew. After setting out the cups, she went to the couch to wait for the signal it was done. As she sat going over the events in her dream Amon emerged from the bathroom. His damp hair clinging to his head. He obviously did not expect an audience when he emerged, as he was wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Suddenly Robin's eyes dropped to the floor, while a bright rouge rose to her cheeks.

Amon although stunned she was there, enjoyed her eyes roaming his form. Were she older he would most likely give into the temptation to drop said towel. Upon seeing the blush stain her face he opted to make his hasty exit behind his own bedroom door.

Robin turned her eyes to the door that had just silently closed. The tell tale beep of the coffee pot pulled her out of her thoughts. As she rose she found herself a bit weak in the knees....a backwards stumble sent her into the floor with a squeak of frustration.

After hearing this Amon rushed from his room, now he'd clothed his lower half with a tight fitting pair of black jeans. He loomed over her bare chested. Extending his hand for assistance. "What happened?" He asked. The simple question brought another blush stain to her cheeks.

"I lost my balance" she explained, it was more or less the truth....she would not dare admit the truth. In her mind she felt that would only concrete his belief she was just a child. Extending her hand she allowed him to pull her upright. However after helping her up, he pulled her to his chest.

Amon did not know what had come over him, but the opportunity was to tempting to resist. He'd done the gentlemanly thing, and assisted her to her feet , right? He had earned a cuddle had he not? Having her against his bare chest was more intoxicating than any amount of liquor he could indulge in. Her tiny delicate hands pressed against his smooth moist skin made him ache for more. The compromising nature of this situation slapped him hard, but he forced himself to pull away gently. "Are you alright?" He asked as he released her taking a few short steps back.

"Hai, I am fine..." she answered, keeping her head low to avoid his eyes.

"Sit here for a moment or two, I'll get the coffee" he told her. Without hesitation she sat and watched his back retreat to the kitchen.

A few short moments later he returned with two steaming coffee cups in his hands. After handing Robin her cup, he joined her on the couch.

Together they sat quietly sipping the hot brew, listening to the sounds of silence within the four walls they called home. Amon's mind was focused on the young witch beside him, and what he knew would come. He hated to do it, yet it was necessary for them both. Silently he prayed his brother had discovered some information which could be useful.

"Amon...." Her feather soft voice called.

"Yes?" He answered, turning to look into her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Just thinking" he responded, still locked on those delicious green orbs.

"Are you thinking about...." She began to speak, suddenly she cursed herself for mentioning that night. She lowered her head, watching the steam roll from the top of her cup.

"Robin, I have thought about that many times, I meant what I said..." His voice trailed off leaving the silent 'but' hanging between them.

Robin heard the silent word, it pounded in her ears. Anger, hurt, diminished hope and frustration washed over her. She excused herself and rose from the couch. Shuffling off to the kitchen she began her normal routine of preparing breakfast. Afterwards she would go to Marie's. That was the most calming thing for her these days.

As he sat there, he cursed himself for once again hurting her. She had to understand that now was not the time to explore anything new between them. Simply put they were hunted.

Opting to check email's he went to his laptop. A few miscellaneous email's were in his in box, among them was a reply from Nagira.

Brother,

An unknown informant dropped me this note.

"Two will become one of the same sign"

In my mind this leaves more questions than it answers, do you have any ideas?

Amon stared blankly at the screen, if anything he was not more perplexed and curious than before. His blood was boiling with determination. Who ever this "Adam" was he would have to find out before he came to claim Robin. To Amon she was HIS Eve, and taking her would not be easy for anyone who came looking.

Alright, here's the next chapter. I'll admit it's lil long and drawn out....I know where I am going with this....so please bear with me. Trust me, this stuff plays into the story in a big way. Hope you enjoy.


	16. Goodbyes

**

* * *

PLEASE READ:**

AUTHORS NOTE

For those who have been reading steadily along with the story, and patiently tolerating the long droughts of creative output. I appreciate you all sticking around and not getting angry with me. I must confess I kinda got stuck. Wrote myself into a corner so to speak. I'm not totally happy with how I wrote this chapter but I'm anxious to get this story back on track. I'm sure it will be re-worded and re-vamped at a later time. Well anyway thanks for taking the time to read this lil authors note.

Oyi....It ain't mine.

**Chapter 16:**

"Goodbyes"

Amon stared at the screen, as his mind began it's dissection of the information his brow's furrow deepened. Robin noticed this and speculated for only a moment. "Amon, is something wrong?" She asked, still careful to remain at a distance. In her time with him she had learned quickly his need and demand for privacy. No matter the importance, he only told her what he felt she needed to know.

"A riddle of sorts, nothing to worry about" he stated simply, never bothering to turn around.

Deciding now was as good a time as any to make her exit she did just that, quietly informing him she was off to Maries as she meekly shut the door.

The fresh air was most welcome to Robin's senses, as she neared Marie's door she found herself wishing the walk was longer.

Her affections for Amon had deepened over the last few months, each touch from his hand brought her closer to her dream of being his for eternity. However when he pushed her away it seemed to slice her into. She was confused, and at times felt used. Was she just convenient when he was lonely or needed to feel another's warmth? Their circumstances weren't the best for any relationship, was she hoping for to much at the moment?

Just as she reached for the doorknob the door flung open. Marie stood silently staring at her. She appeared to have been crying. Robins own worries and fears washed away as she embraced the older woman.

Amon searched through his papers, and bits of information he had gathered on the "Adam". His mind analyzing every aspect and detail. As he began to clearly focus on the possible connections the front door flew open to reveal a emotional Marie along with a nervous Robin.

"What is this about?" he asked, he looked the two over while he waited for someone to answer. "I do not know, she was like this when I went to her house" Robin's shaky voice replied.

Amon stood and began his slow approach towards Marie. Taking the woman by her shoulders he helped her to a chair. While he waited for her to settle Robin fetched a glass of water for the now sniffling Marie. Both waited for a few moments before speaking. Amon being one who needs answers he broke the silence first "Marie tell me, what is it that has you upset?" Even Amon had become fond of the woman, what ever it was he would gladly help any way he could.

Marie looked to Amon's eyes, she always knew his heart was gentle beneath his stonewall exterior. These two had become part of her family since their arrival, and today that would all be stripped away.

"They are near Amon, Solomon is drawing near"

"What, when did you hear of this? What has happened?" He asked, concern, impatience, frustration all laced his voice. This was probably the absolute WORST thing to hear at the moment. He needed more time to figure out who this Adam was, now he was back to running from two sources hellbent on claiming Robin, HIS little bird.

Marie released a shaky sigh before she recalled the information she'd been delivered first thing this morning. "A pair of twin siblings were being sent to stay with a family only a days travel from here, Solomon had been waiting just outside of town. The dogs were killed, as well as the guide and the youngsters were taken"

Silence fell, a cold chill ran up Robins spine before settling into a sick churning sensation deep in her stomach. Amon's blood on the other hand was boiling hot enough to melt the polar ice cap.

"If they are in this general area they may well know of all safe houses in the area including your own" Even the great Amon was unable to cover the concern in his voice. "We will make sure you are safe before we leave, do you have a place safe we can take you?"

"I have family in Anchorage, and Mnt Ogden" she informed.

"Choose where you wish to go and I will make your arrangements while I make our own" he told her as he directed Robin to go assist Marie with packing. He needed to prepare a few things of his own.

Robin made quick work of packing Maries things. Gently reminding the latter that she shouldn't take more than needed. Robin missed familiar things around her but she'd learned quickly the advantages of keeping the merest of necessities.

While the two ladies made their way back towards the cottage, Amon finished a short typed message to his brother Nagira.

* * *

_ "Vacation called off"_

_ A_

* * *

As he finished Robin and Marie stepped through the door with bags in tow. Amon threw his coat on smoothly while grabbing his bag and Robin's in one hand while taking hold of Robin with the other.

With the arrangements already made, they went straight to the departure points. Once Maries bags were handed to the guide Amon informed Marie of the trips details and wished her luck, then stepped away allowing Robin to say her goodbyes. He knew this was hard for her, as she'd grown close to Marie, and this was as close to normal living as she may come for quite awhile.

Robin let go of Marie giving her a weak smile. The tears boiled behind her eyes but she fought hard to keep them locked away. She had known they would have to depart in time, but she had not expected it to be this way, with Marie running for her own life. If something happened to Marie because of her she would forever blame herself.

As the two women exchanged well wishes and hopes to meet again Robin felt a slight tug on her arm. Amon was there. "Robin we must go if we all wish to remain safe".

Robin allowed him to lead her to their truck. Settling into a padded corner she sat quietly as they began to move. After a few moments it felt as though they were headed in a southeastern direction, she turned to ask Amon immediately locking eyes.

"What is it Robin?"

"Where are we going?"

"Canada, for now"

The silent 'O' that formed on Robin's lips hung there, momentarily pausing time. Amon surprisingly to even himself wondered if she disapproved of his choice. This was after all her life as well. And frankly his curiosity got the better of him.

"Is that a problem?" he inquired, not at all meaning it the way he was sure it sounded.

Robin stiffened slightly before responding "No, I was just curious". With that said she went about searching for a book or something to preoccupy her time. Having nearly turned her back to Amon in search of said object she failed to see the look of concern Amon gave her, or the adoring gaze he granted her. However she did feel his hand gently placed on her shoulder.

She turned slightly to look at him. "Amon, what is it?" she asked nervously.

"Robin, I am sorry things are like this for you, you deserve better" he told her honestly.

The strings of connection were pulled hard at that very instant. Turning fully to face him head on. She placed her hands around his own, meeting his gaze. "Amon, I am who I am, and where I am to be. You have protected me, and watched over me, I am thankful it is you I am with".

Amon for the first time fully saw the woman Robin truly is. She wasn't blind or naive to the real world. She could comprehend who and what she was, and accept what cards were dealt without having an emotional breakdown or allowing the situation to change her. Simply put she was Robin, a truly unique and special woman. Without any doubts or regret he pulled her into his arms, embracing her fully. "Robin, we cannot act on our feelings" he muttered into her hair.

Pulling away from him she refused to look into his eyes. Once again he'd picked her up, only to drop her flat on her face. Backing away to the retreat of her darkened corner she felt him clasp her wrist gently.

"We must wait before we can indulge our hearts Robin". His words seemed to lighten her spirits yet she still retreated. "Robin I was not my wish to hurt you".

"Amon will it ever be 'safe' enough to act on our feelings?" she asked softly. She hoped his words were a sincere confession, and not an attempt to bring her hope in a hopeless situation.

The strain of fleeing, constantly looking over their shoulders, wondering who would strike next, maddening pace to find this "Adam" and stop him from coming for Robin, and nearly losing their lives, add to that the countless times he fought back the urge to claim her as his own had finally taken it's toll ... he threw his head back and roared.

_"FUCK!!_ What more do you want Robin, you want me to tell you I think about holding you, or making love to you, tasting your sweet lips, one day marrying you, having children with you....or do you want me to tell you that you drive me mad!! Is that what you want me to do Robin?!?!?!"

Stunned, and utterly confused Robin sat motionless, soundless and breathless at his outburst.

His glare softened to a soft gaze. He hadn't intended for her to know these thoughts, this torment. He'd hoped to show her what she'd done to him when the time was right. "Robin, when things settle we can talk more about this, for now lets concentrate on remaining alive, ok?"

Nodding softly she agreed.

An hour later Robin sat slumped over Amon's duffle bag. He had watched her sleep for the last 30 minutes or so. For both their sakes he hoped this endless cycle of running would stop in the near future. The more he was around Robin, the more he discovered the woman inside her, the more he thought about home and family. He was getting to old for this, and Robin was to young and had seen to much. He almost chuckled at the contradiction therein.

Hopefully he would have an idea where to go from here once he got into Canada. He knew of a few safe-houses which should have some information to offer, while offering Robin a real bed to rest in. At this point he wasn't sure how far south they would need to travel but he would go to the ends of the earth if they could stop running.

Robin began to stir as the truck rattled over rough terrain. Shifting towards her Amon allowed her body to lean on his own. Once in a semi-comfortable position, Amon drifted in and out, never allowing sleep to fully claim him.

A hard jerk rattled Robin's subconscious mind. She found herself against a warm wall. Stirring she found the wall moved away slightly. After forcing her eyes open she realized she was leaning on Amon, as much as she was curious about how she got into this position, her bladder was demanding more attention at the moment.

"I must find a restroom immediately" she stated matter-of-factly, jumping up and completely missing the stunned yet amused look on Amon's face.

He scurried to get out himself. The 'facilities' if you could call them that were nothing more than glorified outhouse behind a rather outdated general store. A single gas pump told him this was probably a "last stop" before a lonely stretch of road met them.

After Robin emerged the look on her face made Amon cringe in sympathy. Hesitant but in need to answer natures call, he quickly relieved himself, while simultaneously thanking God that he did not have to get any closer than he was.

Moments later they both were snuggled into the respective corners beginning another leg of the long uncomfortable ride.

Aside from the occasional sleep induced search for warmth, they kept their distance, as well as their silence in close check. While Amon mentally analyzed the situation in a failed attempted to rid his mind of the emotional outburst earlier in the trip, Robin had her mind fixed on that very thing. Emotionally torn, between the hopes that her dreams and heart woven fantasies would come true, and the down fallen reality that they may never be fulfilled. To hope for his love for all eternity had been painful enough, but now to know his heart was so close, but a world away. At least while they were hunted.

Amon felt the emotional waves radiating from Robin. The highs and lows of her heartbeat, and her breathing told him more than words ever could. He could tell by the blush that lightly brushed her cheeks she was allowing her heart to guide her day dreams, while her mind reminded her of the reality that brought her crashing down. He loved the pinkish glow that emanated from her during those pleasant thoughts. Painful as it was to watch her flounder with her thoughts he knew she needed to weigh the matter for herself. She would soon realize that for the moment their concentration needed to remain focused on survival.

However Amon had to admit, he wanted to hold Robin. Her tender frame draped across his brought him a sense of contentment. Perhaps more than he'd ever known, perhaps more than he'd ever hoped for. His hopes were much the same as Robins. Yet he knew his weakness and Robin was it. If he'd allow his emotions the release they longed for, he would no longer be able to hold his steely resolve needed for their survival.

A soft moan alerted Amon to the sleeping Robin. Softly placing his arm around her shoulders he pulled her towards him, allowing her head to rest against his upper chest her ear just over his heart.

There is where Robin lay, lulled deeper into sleep by the steady rhythms that danced through her dreams.

* * *

I have EVERY intention of having next chapter up by the end of the week. Hopefully it will be better written.....so don't shoot me yet.


	17. For the love of family

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"For the love of family"

* * *

The night came and went with no events. Amon drifted momentarily in and out of sleep, trying desperately to maintain a vigilant survey of their surroundings. By his estimation they were only a days travel out from the settlement he hoped would give them some refuge even if only temporary. He needed some rest, and he was sure Robin would appreciate a warm bath and hot meal. He could certainly use something other than a tire iron for a back rest.  
  
By the time the morning sun begun to peer through the windshield of the truck Robin had begun to wake. Amon who was visibly exhausted made no effort to pull away, simply remaining statuesque and unemotional. Adjusting slightly to peer out into the surroundings Robin turned to face Amon.  
  
She's slept as comfortable as could be expected, and Amon had offered her that comfort willingly. Guilt crept into her throat forcing her to speak. "Amon why don't you rest, It will be fine" His eyes locked with hers, trepidation swept over her, had she been wrong to suggest he take some "time off" and just rest? Amon did the last thing she expected though. He simply gave her a short nod, pulling the blanket around himself immediately drifting off to sleep. She began to smile slightly at her small and unmentionable victory. She had faith they would be alright, that they could in time have a normal life, hopefully together.  
  
The last though brought a bright blush to her cheeks, unmatched by the suns early morning rays. 'In time' she thought.  
  
Shifting slightly she allowed herself the indulgence of running her fingers through is dark ebony locks. The simple act stirred Amon's sleeping form, finally settling against hers.  
  
In silence the occupants of the truck rumbled down the weather beaten roadway. The guide had remained silent save for the notification of a upcoming stop. He seemed oddly calm to Robin. The thought of engaging him in conversation flitted through her mind, stopping abruptly at the dawning of Amon's displeasure were he to find out. Somehow it seemed that perhaps the old adage "Silence is golden" would be more accurate than originally thought.

..............................................................................................

A grey haired man stared blankly at a photo depicting a young flaxen haired girl, another showing a tall dark male. Showing no signs of recognition he slowly shook his head dismissing the questioning duo.  
  
"Cooperation can save innocent lives old man" The overly cocky Solomon agent stated.  
  
Stopping only briefly the older gentleman turned slightly facing off with the agent. "Son, In my life I have learned not to meddle in other peoples affairs, had I met those two I would remember were he as dangerous as you claim" Having said his final peace he continued on, never acknowledging the two agents watching his retreat.  
  
The muffled ringing of a cell phone broke the trained focus of the agents.  
  
"Nearing drop off" the muffled voice spoke on the other end.  
  
"We are close, it's only a matter of time" the more experienced agent stated to his younger partner.  
  
"You think they will figure things out before we catch them?" The younger asked.  
  
"It may not matter by then, if they do"

....................................................................................................

"Amon....Amon" a sweet tender voice called to him in his dreams. The voice had no face, yet he recognized this voice. The voice of a song bird called Robin, his gentle lil bird. Smiling he sought out her face, searching for those emerald orbs that filled his visions night after night. "Robin where are you?" he called.  
  
"Amon, we have stopped" Robin spoke again, gently shaking his shoulder. Slowly the fog lifted from his mind, bringing him crashing back to reality. Above him slightly was Robin, informing him they had just stopped again to refuel.  
  
Sitting up he became painfully aware he needed to relieve himself. Not bothering to speak he grabbed Robin's wrist pulling her with him from the truck. Wasting no time Amon and Robin took care of their needs, then proceeded to stock up on some much needed snacks. Robin's first need for nourishment came from the coffee maker she was overjoyed to see sitting on the far end of the store. Amon almost chuckled at the twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Several minutes later they were once again back in the truck fighting for optimum positioning and comfort. Once they began traveling again the two settled into their own comfortable silence. Eating quietly, occasionally sparing a glance in the others direction.  
  
"Roughly 20 miles out" the guides monotone voice called out. Instantly breaking the silent two-some from their private thoughts.  
  
"Amon where are we?" Robin asked while she gathered the few things she'd pulled from her bag.  
  
"Central Yukon territories"  
  
"Canada!" she stated, more to herself than to Amon. Yet he replied in return "It's only temporary, we cannot stay in one place to long"  
  
Robin had begun to speak again when the truck stopped abruptly. The sudden motion propelling Amon and Robin both forward. As quickly as they righted themselves they noticed the guide had fled the vehicle. Just ahead they spotted the speeding approach of an unmistakable Solomon van.  
  
"It was a set up" Amon roared, jerking Robin from the truck as they ran for the tree-line just off the north side of the road. Wasting no time to check for distance gained, Amon continued to run, nearly dragging Robin by her arm.  
  
A fired shot rang out, barely missing Amon's arm. Noticing the fleeing back of the guide just ahead Amon decided to follow his lead, knowing he was headed to somewhere safe.  
  
Another shot fired, a painful whimper escaped Robin's lips. Not stopping but sparing a glance he soon noticed the trail of blood that was now left in the snow. Robin had been shot. Once inside the tree-line and safely tucked behind one momentarily he swiftly picked Robin up , placing her over his shoulder. From this angle he clearly saw the wound on her lower leg. The bleeding had already begun to slow, which was a relief on many levels. Before taking off once again Amon aimed on the fast approaching target. Successfully striking the agents right shoulder. Turning on his heel he sped off. Robin remained silent through the onslaught of bumps and tree branches. The trail left by the guide was now spotted by the occasional drop of blood. Locating a wide tree just a few feet away Amon ducked behind it. Aiming once again for the approaching figure of the remaining agent. Firing once more he struck the agent's stomach. Sending him face first to the ground.  
  
After taking the orbo gun from the fallen man Amon again placed Robin on his shoulder. Never slowing his pace he trudged on. As they progressed into the woods Amon noticed the amount of blood the guide was left behind had increased significantly. That is when he caught sight of the wounded man. Lying on his side gasping for air. Placing Robin as gently as his rushed nature would allow he approached. "Why?" was all Amon said, though his tone was more than demanding. "My family" "...." "They promised their safety if I brought you to them".  
  
"Fool, you have endangered them more". Amon spoke, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
Robin seeing the remorse flood the mans eyes approached slowly. "Do they know where your family is?" The dying man's gaze drifted slowly to a trail disappearing into the woods. "I'm certain of it".  
  
"How far is the next safe house?" Amon's gruff voice barked.  
  
"Just down this trail, bout a half click from the tree with a bowed back, head southeast" When he choked out the last of the directions Robin offered him a sip of water. Nodding his thanks he leaned back against the tree nearest him. "I'm sorry, I only hoped to spare my family, please help them" he pleaded grimly. His pasty face giving way to the final moment of life he clung too.  
  
"We will" Amon replied  
  
Within seconds the guides last breath escaped him. Slumping firmly to the ground. Robin who had been sitting near him froze. Her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. Fighting soundly to keep them locked within the confines of her eyes she refused to face Amon. When he reached for her arm she turned her face away.  
  
"Robin it is alright to mourn the loss of life, While I am angry he betrayed us, I understand his motivation"  
  
"This, prejudice, this HATE of 'witches' is evil Amon, it drives a man who was probably a truest of friends, loyalist of husbands, and most loving of fathers to betray his own, innocent children are forced to learn how to save their own lives before they have lived them". The desperation, anger and frustration pouring from her soul with each word she choked out.  
  
Amon stunned, and in awe of Robin's emotional outburst reacted the only way he knew how. Dropping what he held he immediately wrapped both arms around Robin's shivering form. "Robin we will survive this" he spoke softly against her ear.  
  
Several minutes passed, Amon's warm and tender embrace, and strong presence calming Robin. "I'm sorry Amon, I don't know where that came from"  
  
She began to hear a low sporadic growl in his chest. Becoming more erratic and growing in volume until the next thing she knew he was full out laughing. At her! Anger began to boil under the surface. Till he reached for her chin, looking straight into her eyes. "Truly Robin it is ok, things haven't been so relaxing for us have they?"  
  
Appreciating his gesture Robin pulled away giving him a somber yet reassuring smile. Bending to retrieve her bag, she found herself stopped by Amon. Slinging both bags over his left shoulder he put Robin back on his shoulder. "It will be faster this way, you need to get that scratch cleaned and bandaged appropriately" Robin having nearly forgotten about the wound on her leg just uttered and "Oh" in response, settling into an 'only slightly uncomfortable' groove.  
  
Coming upon a lean-to just off the right side of the trail, Amon recalled the guides directions. "About another half mile" he informed Robin who had been dying to put her feet on the ground.  
  
"Can I walk now?" she asked sweetly  
  
"For a short time" he said as he placed her feet on the ground in front of him. Looking over the top of her head he looked at the lean-to, deducting it would provide enough shelter to stop long enough to bandage Robins' leg effectively.  
  
"We're stopping there for a short time" with that he reached for her arm, guiding her along side him.  
  
Once they were under the makeshift shelter he positioned their bags into a seat for Robin, which he then helped her settle into. Leaning down on one knee in front of her he reached for her wounded leg. While he tended to her leg Robin wondered what he was thinking, if he was scared...if he resented her for being what she was, and his vow to protect her.  
  
Amon's thoughts were on the opposite end of the spectrum. His thoughts were of when they get out of this, and whether Robin and he could indeed have a normal life. But he had decided that he would not be the only one making decisions for the both of them......when they got out of this.  
  
After completing his task, and satisfied that the would was clean and would not become infected he gently placed her leg back down on the ground. Eyes locked with each other yet again Robin softly thanked him before lowering her head to stare at her hands.  
  
Amon pressed his fingertip to her chin, encouraging her to raise her head. When she allowed him her gaze once again, he in a swift yet gentle motion came in to capture her lips. Amon broke the kiss with a gentle nibble on her lower lip. Sending tingles deep into Robin's body.  
  
"We need to get moving" Amon told her, gently pulling her up. He allowed her to walk on her own for a while. Once they had walked the half mile or so, he spotted the indicator showing where they needed to head southeast. Stopping only long enough to refresh with water and a light snack he placed Robin back on his shoulder much to her chagrin. With weather warming the ground was quite muddy. Often times slowing him down with the extra weight.  
  
Nearing an opening Amon heard the distinctive sounds of running water. Heading in the general direction he spotted a clean pristine creek. Fresh clean water, and a chance to take a breather was absolutely what he needed. After an hour or better of carrying Robin along with the additional weight of the bags even he needed to take a break.  
  
Amon handed Robin her bag so she might locate something to eat while he refilled their canteen. Looking around he noticed a rather large tree which had fallen over the creek. Just beyond that appeared to be a narrow path leading deeper into the woods. Deciding that would be their chosen direction he settled back to indulge himself with a snack of his own.  
  
Robin surveyed her surroundings as well. She also noticed the large tree serving as a foot bridge. But she did noticed something Amon had not. Raising herself up, she slowly walked to a nearby tree. Appearing to be no more than an old scar within the tree bark she looked closer to see the distinctive markings of a protection spell.  
  
"Amon, look here".  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he got to his feet.  
  
Amon stared at the unusual markings. Although he knew it had significant meaning he knew nothing about the purpose. This is where Robin began to see the question, to which she promptly answered the unspoken question.  
  
"It is for protection, a barrier to ward off those who would do the caster harm" She explained.  
  
Realizing instantly that the responsible party could not be to much farther she informed him of that as well. They were obviously headed in the right direction, and not to much farther to go.

.........................................................................................

"Mommy where are we going?" a young dark haired girl begged her mother.  
"Iris, I have explained this to you already please do as I ask?" the frustrated woman snapped. Encouraging her children to rush along.  
  
Rushing her children beneath the floorboards she closed the trap door just as a barrage of darkly clad figures swept through the house. Disgruntled they had found no one they proceeded to set fire to the small homestead cabin. Burning the structure beyond recognition save for the rock chimney which stood alone amongst the ashes.

...................................................................................

Shortly after having started down the narrow path, they both noticed a grey haze in the air ahead. After catching the smell of smoke, Amon pulled Robin farther ahead, finding a safe spot to tuck her away. Demanding she remain where she was, he forged ahead venturing just close enough to survey the burning structure.  
  
Realizing this was probably the very house they were searching for he grunted in disgust. Once he returned to Robin and told her of the situation they decided to abandon all paths or anything of the like. Using only the compass and Amon's intuition.  
  
Although Amon was feeling the pressure for survival weigh heavily on his shoulders he refused to let the small defeats beat him down. He had hunted the best, defeated the best. His training had been much like that of the Solomon agents. Relying on training alone would not be enough to survive this. They needed a little luck as well.  
  
As the sun started it's slow decent into the horizon, Robin's fatigue began to get the better of her. After having stumbled a few times, the exhausting nearly brought her crashing to the ground, save for Amon's swift reflexes.  
  
Sympathy for his partner and dire need for rest himself Amon decided to stop, allowing them both a moment of rest. At which time he also re-cleaned, and bandaged Robin's leg.  
  
Noting a few berry bushes, and deciding they would be a welcome change over the sugar laden quick shop snacks she set about harvesting the ripe treats.  
  
The faint sound of voices drifted to both sets of ears, Robin turned immediately towards the direction of the ghost like sound. Seconds seemed to pass like hours before Amon was by her side.

* * *

Dare I say I seem to be having a creative flow going....please pray for me so I may update more frequently.  
  
Thanks for continuing to read everyone. 


	18. Answers

* * *

A/N:

**_One_**: I don't own it

**_Two_**: I intend to update sooner providing the creative flow continues. After this chapter is posted I will be busy cleaning up the system, re-formatting and installing so it may be a few days before I even get back to writing anything. BUT, I WILL continue ASAP. I have some ideas I am itching to get down in type. So once again I ask those who have stuck it out with me and this story to please bear with me. I have put this computer clean up off for far to long.

* * *

Chapter 18

Answers

Ghostly figures illuminated by the full moon hovering above seemed to be alert and on edge. Although his training had taught him to detect danger and prepare for it, Amon felt no other threat than that which had originally put them in this situation.

Half hunched and clinging to the shadows Amon and Robin slowly progressed towards the activity up ahead. Once they were within 50yrds of the commotion Amon's keen eyesight was able to detect the definitive silhouettes of a woman with 3 other figures, two of which he could tell were children.

Robin saw this as well, and innocently began to stand and make her presence known. Before she managed it, Amon had quickly pulled her back down. "We do not know what or who they are Robin".

"Amon IF they are witches, which I suspect you think they are . . . I can hold off their attacks IF they attack"

Amon not liking that she was right waited for what he felt was enough time to debate the idea in his own head before allowing her to proceed. In the time they had been together at STN-J and on this continental freedom run Amon had come to realize that Robin really was more capable than he or the others had given her credit for.

"We do this together" he told her sternly, she in turn responded with a stiff nod to acknowledge his order.

Together they both stood, taking that first tentative step towards the apparitions busying themselves with what appeared to be either covering or uncovering an unknown object.

The thickets and wild roots were difficult at best to navigate, Amon holding Robin's left arm did nothing to maintain her balance when the long skirt she wore became entangled, pulling her to a crashing halt.

The stifled squeak that escaped her drifted to the ears of the unknown group ahead. "Leave our mommy alone!!!" the childish voice called. Amon froze, immediately losing himself to the familiarity of that moment.

"We mean no harm to you or your mother little one, we are lost" Robin replied.

Bending to assist Robin untangle the tattered mess left of her skirt, he failed to notice the odd look Robin had granted him.

"Where are you coming from" The harsh mature voice broke the silence.

"We were instructed to follow this path, our guide was . . ."

"Killed!, just say it he was killed" the mystery woman spat out, anguish, and desperation dripping from each word. No words were needed, with a simple nod Robin answered the woman's fearful pleas.

As the scene before him played out, Amon's attention became focused on the approach of the children. A young girl, and boy followed by a older boy appeared behind the distraught female moments after Robin's silent confession.

"Momma, who was killed?" the girl asked, now pulling her mothers hand. The mother said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. Quietly she turned to face the older of the children, as if silently instructing him she guided the young girl towards him. Once the children were at a safe distance she looked Amon and Robin over carefully.

"You were the two my husband was to assist?" She asked, almost accusingly.

"Yes, I am sorry for your loss" Robin who was now free of the confines of the offending roots and undergrowth, was the first to answer.

Amon deciding Robin would be more tactful with the given situation, allowed her to have the 'floor' so to speak. When Robin needed assistance he would intervene, but until then he would say little due in part to the fact he had no skills with an emotional woman or a crying child.

Robin explained the events as they unfolded, condensed form of course. However the grieving widow wanted and deserved answers regarding her husbands death. Amon saw and felt Robin's unease with the impending conversation. This is where Amon would take over.

"Your husband was struck by an SOLOMON agent in the back as he ran for safety, he gave us the instructions to find you, with our promise to help". It wasn't the whole truth, but did she really need to know her husband had intended to betray them, if she knew would she in turn follow suit, or would it tarnish the remaining memories she would forever carry of her beloved spouse?

Amon being one that believed one need not know more than was necessary, in his opinion, this was the prime example of that. Moments passed as he and Robin both awaited a response. As the seconds ticked by, the blank look remained on the widows face. Amon grew anxious that the silence would soon be followed by an emotional explosion comparable to a nuclear fall out.

However.....

The vacant look that had washed over her face faded, and once again she spoke directly to Robin... "I will help in what ever way I can, we were about to leave ourselves, you are welcome to join us"

Smiling graciously Robin nodded extending her hand towards her. "Thank you very much, Mrs....?"

"You can call me Kira" raising her hand in the direction of the 3 children she continued. "those are my children, the twins are Ivy and Ivan, my older son is John".

Having dispensed with the formalities, Kira began the short stroll to where her children now stood. After giving the oldest son, John some instructions she turned her attention back to Amon and Robin.

"Do you know where you are going?" she asked, the tone and the question both caught Amon off guard, if that was possible.

"I know many of the routes, I once did as my husband did, until my first was born"

"We were to find out our final destination once we arrived here" Amon informed her.

With a knowing smile Kira proceeded to walk on. Leaving a confused Amon, and curious Robin standing in her wake.

Pausing only for a moment they wasted no time in catching up, where they discovered the identity of the unknown item or items as it turned out to be that Kira and her children were so busy with earlier. To their right was what appeared to be no more than a naturally formed mound on the earth, in fact it seemed to be some sort of tunnel. Just ahead the glow from the moon danced gracefully across the water, where a rather large boat now tethered to a nearby tree drifted.

Seeing the questions forming Kira broke into his train of thought. "That is the tunnel we escaped through when our house was torched, I can only assume they were associated with the bastards that killed my husband, am I correct?" After receiving Amon's nod of confirmation she continued with a gesture towards the waters edge "Our carriage awaits".

Everyone tucked safely onboard the long roughly constructed boat, they began their silent decent down river. Kira kept the boat close to the waters edge as much as possible, were someone to discover them, they would be sitting ducks in the middle of the river.

Robin who had remained quiet began to wonder about the woman's ability to retreat in time to safe both her self and her children from Solomon's wrath. Unbeknownst to her, Amon was asking himself the same question. However Amon not being one who could patiently wait for the answers to come to him spoke, breaking the silence.

"How did you come to escape without harm?" he asked, the curiosity and disbelief evident in his voice.

"Our home, it has been within the family for generations, we have survived because of that home, it has saved many of our kind".

"Your..?" Robin's lilt voice whispered out loud.

"Yes, we are" Kira responded, a sad smile gracing her features.

Amon had remained silent, observing the interaction between Robin and Kira. Listening intently his suspicions were confirmed. Yet now reality setting in made him very aware of the fact he didn't care anymore. The time he had spent running for freedom with Robin, he'd unknowingly become captured by another force more powerful than either of them. The sheer magnitude of that alone allowed him to look behind the undignified title of 'witch' or 'seed'.

He himself may be only a seed, but these were his people too. The only memories he held of witches were the horrifying images that would surface from time to time of his mothers awakening. Through the last several months of hardship he'd become more aware of the strength, loyalty and love these people possessed. After all, they people above all else, right?

Leaning into a more comfortable position, Amon incoherently heard bits and pieces of Kira's tales of rescues and aide to others of their kind. Although Amon himself held little interest in the conversation at that time his interest would soon be piqued at the mention of "Eve".

"What do you know of Eve" Amon asked indignantly. His voice much harsher than he had intended. Yet his heart was racing....'if they know of Eve, perhaps they know of the Adam' he hoped.

Kira as well as Robin stopped their interaction immediately, tossing their gazes towards his dark and questioning glare.

Kira had been through many trials in her time as a 'guide'. Her husband had been captured before their oldest son was born, her mother had been left a widow after her husband was slaughtered in front of her eyes. She would not allow this man, no matter his role, intimidate her into submission.

"I know about as much as the others, she is a young woman/child, innocent to fault....."Created by force, instilled with right, born to purify with raging light". As she repeated the quote outloud her gaze appeared to be lost in the void of darkness which surrounded them. A slight sorrowful smile curving her lips gently.

"We believe she is near" Kira said softly, nearly unheard....but it was, by both Robin and Amon.

"What is this 'Eve' supposed to do for your kind?" Amon asked of the woman.

"Her role is slightly unclear, it's said she will guide us to a salvation of sorts, many believe she will teach normal humans to accept us, others believe she will destroy the human race."

"What do you believe Kira?" It was Robin who spoke this time.

"I believe if anyone can help witches and mortals to live together peacefully, Eve will be that one" Kira had turned her face to match Robin's gaze, as she answered she gave a knowing smile.

Silence.....

"What of the Adam, the one who is to be by Eve's side?" Amon somehow knew this woman, her associates, and those around them could guide him or point him in the direction of this 'Adam', and he would gain that information before the all powerful and legendary 'Adam' came to claim what was his.

"Eve's Adam has never been far from her. The circle of unearthly powers is small my friend, more is known than is not, it's only a matter of putting the pieces together in the right order" Kira answered over her shoulder. Clearly a sign she wished to discuss the matter no further.

Meanwhile Amon's mind raced, 'never been far from her? Did she grow up with her 'Adam'? Does he know HER identity? The never ending surge of questions flooded Amon's thoughts. All the while Kira and Robin had engaged in yet another conversation, this one more lighthearted. Kira regaled Robin with tales of mischief and mayhem brought on by her children.

After announcing their trip down river would be a few more hours long the other settled into semi-comfortable positions allowing sleep to claim them. Looking in Robin's direction Amon smiled inwardly to himself at her position.

She was braced against the side of the boat, with two soundly sleeping children tucked warmly under each arm.

Carefully raising himself he made his way to Kira's side. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Down river there is a settlement, it's rather rustic, no power, no phone, but very secure"

"Will we be allowed to stay briefly?" Amon asked

"Yes, it will provide you with the necessary shelter till the time comes"

Amon's indifference faded upon the realization. "You knew?"

The briefest of smiles adorned her features, turning back to her task she dismissed the stunned ex-hunter.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.....you've motivated me to keep writing.


	19. Unforseen Discoveries

I do not own, or hope to own WHR.

Enjoy the read.

Chapter 19

Unforseen Discoveries

Within an instant Amons first thoughts were of Robin's awareness. What exactly did she know? And was he to be the one to tell her. The very idea of having that conversation with her was unsettling. For the time being he would push the notion out of his mind. The primary objective at the moment was survival. And hers was most important.

Drifting his gaze to the slumbering three at the stern of the boat it occurred to him for the first time since this ordeal had begun , she never was a child. She'd always borne the burden of being 'the eve'. She should have some instilled knowledge of socializing with her peers, dances, and her first kiss. Instead she has lived her life being what amounts to an experiment gone array. But she had gotten past that, she had become so much more than anyone had thought. She was kind, companionate, forgiving, and modest, yet underneath it all she was fragile, and endearing. Her intelligence always sparkled behind those sea green eyes. A wisdom beyond her years always glow from within, making her even more mysterious than the vintage victorian look she wore with pride.

'Sleep my eve of angels, our journey is not over yet' he thought as she stirred so slightly as if nudged by his gaze.

Leaning slightly towards the silent Kira, he spoke low "How much longer?"

"You have time for a nap" she replied, without a sidewards glance.

With no further acknowledgment he settled in a few inches away from Robin, allowing his body to relax, and his mind to drift. It wasn't long before his subconscious mind became submerged in a dream filled mirage.

_Silky skin, golden hair, and a faint smell of honeysuckle and dew. Cradled against him under a soft glow from the early morning sun, she slumbered. A delightful dream obvious when measured against the sleepy smile gracing her delicate features. His Eve of Angels, Robin. If this sweet torture is a dream may I never wake. _

_Pulling her closer, tightening his embrace he clung to her. Needing to feel her warmth, needing to draw on her physical presence. She was his lifeline to hope. The only one who could ever possess the key to his heart. Had he been able to express personal thoughts he'd admit he had though of someday having children, and what kind of woman would be their mother. _

_In fact there were many things he now understood, and knew the answers too._

_His body sought hers out, like a beacon calling home a lost ship. She possessed the only cure for the emptiness caused by years of denial of the most basic needs for love. Before she drifted into his life he'd never believed he needed someone to fill his life with laughter or tender kisses. In fact until her he'd never known the strangely satisfying feeling of bringing a smile to someone's face. Truthfully until he met Robin he'd never found laughter to be an enticing melody. Only Robin's sweet trickling giggle that she so rarely graced him or anyone else with was what he could call melodic. _

The annoyed grunt of a small child alerted Kira to her smallest child's distress. A small smile playing across her lips. "C'mere lil one, help momma steer" carefully tucking the child under her free arm she went back to watchful observation.

'The council will be most pleased with our guest' she thought. Things had changed so much in the last few days but there had been no time to digest things in her own mind until now. She now faced the new beginning without her best friend, and husband. Her children had always known there was a danger in what their father did. They understood their kind had always had to live as discreetly as possible.

In time she would have time to mourn, however now was a time to concentrate on other matters. Getting the Eve to safety was top priority.

As the horizon began to separate itself from the darkness of night, the two slumbering to the rear of the boat began stirring. A slight squeak drew Kira's gaze in their direction. Her amused glance landed on a very stunned Robin who unexpectedly found Amon's arms tightly surrounding her.

"You sleep well?" Kira asked, amusement dripping from the simple question.

"I..uh..yes I suppose so" Robin replied, still unsure whether to remove Amon's arms physically or attempt to wake him and risk further embarrassment. As unsettled as she was to find them in this predicament she was sure he would be more than embarrassed, possibly irritated at having been so uncontrolled, even with sleep as his excuse.

Deciding to try the removal approach she carefully lifted his right arm which rested against her hip. Just as she was about to break the bond, his reflex's recoiled against the lack of warmth pulling her even more into his form.

Frustration and discomfort at the predicament now forced her find her voice. "Amon, let me go now please"

A dark gaze snapped to, locking with her own. First stunned at the voice breaking through his private dream, then at the position he woke to find himself in.

His arms were locked tightly around Robin, who was at the moment protesting. Immediately he pulled his arms away as if touched by fire. In a sense he had been. Though her flames would be most welcome now, being roasted alive would be a pleasure compared to the roaring heat that now threatened to overtake his body from embarrassment.

Fighting for composure, he did the only thing he knew how.

"Where are we?" he asked, pointedly, forcing the focus onto something other than where, and how he woke.

"About 15 minutes from landing" Kira replied, nearly choking on the chuckle that threatened to erupt. Unfortunately for her, one did escape the lil bundle still curled up against her.

"shhhhh, leave it be" she whispered to her daughter.

With a quick nod and knowing smile, the subject was dropped.

Robin had noticed however, and knew it was at their expense the young child had been amused. Amon must be furious, yet it was not her fault. If he dared to become irate or even slightly annoyed with her she would remind him of that fact. She had no control of where he went to sleep, and she certainly did not hold any power of him making him come to her _as_ she slept.

Pushing the entire matter to the back of her mind for later thought she set herself to the task of fixing the messy tangle of hair she had hanging from either side of her head, and brushing out the mild wrinkles of her black dress. Within a matter of minutes they would be on dry land again, and she for one was more than anxious. Boats had never been quite her cup of tea, although she tolerated them well enough.

As a child she often had dreams of drowning, she suspected that might have some roll in the dislike for the tiny contraption they now used for transportation. And surely she was not one to complain, after all this woman had allowed them to travel with her to safety, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Sparing a glance in his general direction, she noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes. Although not focused on anything or anyone in particular she was well aware his mind was deep in thought. Curiosity usually got the better of her at times like this, however given the circumstances upon both of their awakening she was not about to give way to the urges to ask.

Turning her attention back to Kira's direction, she watched the shoreline. Spotting the occasional deer. Noting the direction of the boat turning towards the waters edge she looked for signs of life, there were none. No pathways, no smoke to signal a fire from a warming hearth, no village or even a homestead anywhere in view. If remote was what she had called it, she had told no lie.

As quickly as the boat grazed the shore, Kira, and her children were in a flurry. Kira instructing her children as she told Amon and Robin to hurry and follow them. Wasting no time to ask questions they did as they were told. The children, obviously aware of where they were going led them straight into a clearing nearly a quarter mile from where they had landed. What they saw amazed them.

Alright, this was a rush job. I hope the next chapter is alil more inviting :) I am sorry about the very very very long update. However I have had quite a bit going on in my own life. And lil to no opportunity to write. Thanks to my DH I have a laptop and portability to write. Maybe the ability to run and hide will help me with my thought process (kinda hard to think when you have a 4&2yr old screaming, fighting, and making effective efforts to rattle your cage. ... lol.)

Those who have stayed with me consistently, reading and reviewing, and just dropping the occasional note to stay in touch.....thanks, it means allot that you enjoy my story so much. Those who believe I have lil to no knowledge of the show I would like to say "I have seen all 26 episodes (more than once I might add) and if my characters depiction is off to you at least keep one thing in mind. This is MY story. I am writing to express my own thoughts, not those of the original authors ad creators of the actual show. And please keep one thing in mind it is difficult to write Amon and remain totally true to his character. (anyone who writes WHR fanfic will agree)


	20. Nightmares

I do not own it :)

Chapter 20:

The sight before them was at best unbelievable. A great and massive canopy of trees covered an expansive clearing. A number of small soddy homes dotted the outlying edges allowing the central circle to be used for communal activities.

A nicely constructed well stood proudly front and center. 'At least they have some sort of plumbing' Amon thought dryly, while surveying the surroundings. Two older men approached the small group. After speaking privately with Kira they immediately set about finding accommodations for Robin.

"you will have accommodations nearby" Kira explained

"I will what?" glaring at the equally headstrong guide "I will stay where Robin stays, no exceptions"

without further acknowledgment he stomped off in the direction Robin had been led.

Kira however had not been surprised by Amon's reaction. In fact she had counted on it.

A pair of dark age worn eyes observed the exchange, as well as the brooding figure stomping his way across the clearing.

_1 'Cos� battaglia inutile' _ the leathery lips uttered softly before dismissing the scene outside.

Anger had gripped Amon with fierceness. However he also felt a strange prickling at the nape of his neck. Admittedly his curiosity rose, yet for now it would need to be put away for exploration another time.

He'd dare not admit to anyone else, hell he barely admitted it to himself but he often felt a odd sense of emptiness when Robin was not by his side. He had grown so accustomed to her being no farther away than a single glance.

Finally he stood outside the small rustic cabin door. Dark weathered wood stained by years of abuse from the elements was the only barrier between he and his charge. Covering the makeshift wooden bolt with a gloved hand, he slid it back, allowing the door to open slightly. Only to have it slammed shut immediately in his face.

Instincts triggered into overdrive, he immediately slammed into the door shoulder first. "Robin!"

"I am here Amon"

Turning towards the sound of her voice his eyes fell upon her face. Before he could remark, a voice from the region of the doorway spoke.

"It is rather rude to barge in unannounced"

"I go where Robin goes"

Before tensions could rise farther Robin broke the strained silence.

"Amon this is Niala, she is here to help me settle in"

"Hello its . . ."

"You can leave us now"

"Excuse me, I belie . . ."

"I said leave us!"

Tossing a cross look , the young woman locked eyes briefly with his dark orbs. Amon instantly saw the nervousness there.

"If you need anything Miss please call me, I'll be here in an instant"

With that she left the two alone inside the rustic chamber.

Finally taking a better look at his surroundings, his attention now focused on Robin's new attire.

A rather striking deep purple dress, much like the Victorian style, however slightly less confining. It's length bringing it nearly to the floor. Her hair was loose, and obviously combed.

"Do they have bathing accommodations here?" he asked.

"Hai, Niala spoke of a bathing house. Would you like for me ask her?"

"In a bit"

Allowing himself a moment to relax the situation and the location sinking in. His only resources were through the technology far from thought in this remote location. Although they were safe, it did little to ease his troubled mind without the means to stay ahead of their hunters.

"Amon . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we will need to stay here long?"

"Are you uncomfortable here?" Curiosity and concern both obvious to his tone.

"I feel a bit uneasy, I'm sure it's just me though"

His own discomfort still plagued him, however his choice was to refrain from voicing that fact. Robin looked to him for strength. If she thought for a moment he was a bit anxious about being here it may shake the already unstable calm.

"Probably" he replied

Rising to his feet he decided to take a tour, albeit a short one, of the cabin. Across from the door were two small cots with makeshift straw mattresses atop them. Handsewn quilts laid neatly at the foot of both.

Amon not liking the direct line across from the only entrance or exit promptly moved both to the side, opposite to the opening of the door. Anyone coming in unexpectedly would be seen before they could do much harm.

Robin stood silently watching Amon re-arrange their 'home'. With little furnishings aside from the cots, the only other object was a handmade dresser of sorts.

Weariness began tugging at her body, causing her to sway softly as she waited for Amon to grow tired of adding his personal touch to their small space. Yet she said nothing, she knew Amon needed to do this for his own peace of mind. As always she watched patiently, knowing he would stop soon enough.

"You sleep there" His extended hand pointing to the cot closest to the wall, farthest away from the door.

"Hai"

With the setting sun beginning to absorb the last rays of light, the kerosene lantern was lit. Was then Amon noticed the darkening circles tainting Robin's milky skin.

"Rest for awhile, I will wake you when I find something for you to eat"

A simple nod her only answer, she softly shuffled across the packed dirt floor.

Strangely she found the mattress to be quite comfortable. Perhaps from exhaustion or skill of the maker of the strange mattress she cared not at this point. Sleep would soon be her friend.

"Thank you" she murmured just before dozing.

"Shushhh, rest" his reply

Once certain she was soundly asleep his curiosity had taken hold. His mission was to get some answers from Kira. She had been confident in her assumptions, and he intended to find out why.

Closing the simple door behind him, his gaze surveyed the camp. Kira was nowhere in sight.

Closing in on a pair of older women idly chatting he questioned them in regards to her whereabouts. Having been pointed in the direction of a cabin directly across from where he and Robin were staying his path took a new direction.

Just a few feet from meeting his mark the door slipped open revealing Kira, a broad smile plastered across her face.

"You finally came"

A irritated smirk pulled on his lips "I hope you have some answers"

Standing to the side, she motioned for him to enter the dark dwelling.

After her offer, and his refusal to a cup of tea they began what would be a very interesting conversation.

Meanwhile another dreamed . . .

_Darkness, suffocating and thick did little to cloak the presence of a power uncomparable to anything she'd felt before . . ._

_"Who are you?" her timid voice called into the eerie void of nothingness_

_2 "La vostra famiglia, il vostro guardiano"  
_

_"Explain what you mean"_

_The force which shared her current space seemed to be pulling her farther into the darkness, as if her body had no control of it's own._

_Farther into the darkness she of herself becoming lost to this 'entity' that now taunted her with it's riddles._

_Pulling her , tugging at her soul a growing fear began it's slow simmer . . . this 'thing' now had her in it's grasp. . Her fear feeding it's hunger, her soul it's giver of life. A coldness pierced her heart bringing forth a silent scream to be heard by none . . ._

For what seemed like an eternity, Amon listened to Kira's riddles and round about answers. He left her for the evening with more questions than he had gone to her with. Nearly halfway to the cabin where he fully expected to find Robin still sleeping, her cries broke through the now quiet encampment.

Without though he broke into a full speed run, nearly shattering the door on impact.

"Robin!"

"Amon . . ." she whispered in a questioning tone. Unsure of what was real or unreal, her brain still lost in the fog of terror she had only moments ago been consumed in.

Amon quickly determined it was only a dream, however judging from the rapid breathing and her shivering form, he determined it was not one that would easily be forgotten.

Sitting slowly at the foot of her cot, he waited for her to tell him what had distressed her.

After some time she recalled the dream in vivid detail, as she did Amon's warmth grew closer, ending with her in his embrace. There she found the peace and safety she had come to depend on. As long as he was near she felt complete. She only dare to hope he could feel the same.

_3 "la speranza non è sprecata vigilia giovane"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Alright, it's up before New Years, that was my goal. I'm sorry about the Italian, and the need for a translation in the footnote. But it does play into the story. (At least I did put in the translations :)

Thanks to those that have reviewed, it's very appreciated. Those who didn't....I hope your enjoying the story too. If not feel free to express your thoughts. My email is always open.

I'll be working on chapter 21 soon. Till then....Hope you all had a GREAT Christmas, and may the new year be better than your last.

_1. "Such a useless battle"_

_2. "Your family, your guardian"_

_3. "hope is not wasted young Eve"_


	21. The Prophecy

**Her Hell**

Chapter : 21

_The Prophecy_

The following day Amon put his mind to work trying to figure out what it was about this place that seemed so out of place. He'd begun to realize there was an underlying power here. Something he could not explain, however his intuitions were screaming that Robin knew more and felt more than she was allowing him to know.

Glancing around he caught sight of her, standing with Kira. Kira was another mystery he intended to solve. She reads his emotions towards Robin like a book, he'd never admit it openly though, and Kira knew that. However there was yet another mystery here. That old isolated shack on the edges of the clearing. There were select few that entered. And as yet he'd not seen the inhabitants face. The thoughts of it being storage of some sort were quickly erased when he'd seen food carried inside only to have empty plates retrieved.

Odd as this little 'village' was, they treated Robin and he well. Even with that, the longer they remained here, the more on edge he became. It had been months now since their arrival and he'd yet to figure out how to contact Niagra. Even Robin as of late has become unsettled with not knowing what awaited them. The fitful dreams the young girl had only added to that. Robin had begun to believe they were not nightmares but clues to her past perhaps. Amon did the only thing he knew to do, he comforted her when she awoke shaken and upset.

Robin's approach broke him out of his musings. "They will be bringing dinner shortly, I'm going inside now" she answered his questioning eyes.

Silently they waited for the young girl who usually brought their dinner. When the knock came on their cabin door they were both startled to see Kira there. In hand she held their dinner plates. They both instantly knew that this was not a social call.

"Please, have your dinner, I'll explain after your finished" she supplied, sitting down on the other side of the room as she waited.

Across camp aged eyes focused blankly into the fire of the candle before him. A mumbled chant repeated on his lips. Quietly he spoke to the ancient spirits which held him to this plane. His whispers of the ancient tongue nearly silent under the crackle of energy that surrounded him.

His time had been served, tonight would reveal the closing sentiments of his journey, his purpose would be fullfilled.

"Explain" Amon ordered the woman before them as he set his plate aside.

"Straight to the point as always huh? Amon . . . the elder request your presence, consider it an honor and behave as such" she explained as she stood, making her way towards the door she opened it while waiting for them to exit.

Sparing a glance towards Robin he saw a calm woman, however he knew she was apprehensive, he had grown to understand her underlying emotions in the time they had lived together as fugatives. Reaching out he softly touched her elbow in reassurance. He would not leave her side, now or ever.

As they approached the door, Kira held it open to allow them entry, instead of following she closed it behind them and remained outside. Once they turned to locate their summoner they saw the dark figure. Only his lower half was visible in the low light.

"Sit" he urged

Amon and Robin both took their seats, Amon making sure Robin stayed within easy reach. Neither uttering a word, silently waiting for the figure to tell them what it was he had to say.

"Denial is a dangerous thing, it can destroy ones soul, and alter their destiny" he stated bluntly, his face still hidden in the shadows. Without another word the flame of the candle errupted into a large ball of fire, in the center were random images of a small girl who soon was shown to be Robin, he was showing her the past, within moments they were shown images of a y oung boy, his journeys through life, as suspected those images soon shown to be Amon's past, the final image shocked them both, before them they saw themselves older, wiser, fighting side by side, both using elemental powers.

Amon instantly became angry, not only had his past been so ruthlessly thrust into his face, but now his fear of becoming what he had hunted all his life became fierce as he gazed at the image before him. He, and elemental user, a witch. Turning his eyes to peer at Robin he was met with a calm expression. She did not whither, or cringe, she simply absorbed the image before her, as though she were embracing it.

"Your paths lie together, Amon you may choose to be her protector, yet your heart choses another path" the old man spoke again as the fireball deminished into the candle returning to the low light it held previously.

"Explain what you mean" Amon demanded

"You were meant to walk this path, you are the Adam to our Eve"

"What, I am a man, she is a child, I am her guardian to keep her from destroying herself or others, that is all"

"I can see your heart Adam, I know it better than you do yourself" the aged voice replied "I know the truth of your heart, yet you refuse to accept it, when the time comes that you embrace that truth, your journey will become at ease" he went on to explain.

"What do you wish to gain by these false allegations?" Amon barked

"I do not lie, I only wish to protect my family, and keep the blood lines complete"

"I am tired of the riddles, make things clear"

"Eve is of my line, the same blood that flows through my viens, fuels her own existance, I am but one of the few survivors of the trials, I am also the last of the Guardians of Hope"

"Guardians of Hope?" this time it was Robin who spoke, just above a whisper

"You are Hope, our Hope for release, freedom from being hunted and destroyed" He told her

"What if this is not what she wants, she should be allowed to choose her own path" Amon asked

"Neither of you have a choice, Eve must follow this path or she will die, you must follow this path to prevent her death"

"How will my following prevent her death"

"If she choses to ignore her destiny, she will be murdered by rouge witches that wish to consume her powers for their gain, your powers will guard her, enhance hers, your two forces together can save a world, or destroy it"

Amon's mind was whirling, this was far beyond anything he'd expected to hear when he was called to meet with the old man before him. He'd ignored his feelings for this woman and was now being told he was supposed to give in to them, to add to that he's being told he must accept the powers he's fought to keep dormant all these years. His entire life was being turned upside down and twisted. This was absolutely insane.

He became painfully aware of Robin's silence. Wondering what was going through her mind. She was still such a tender young girl. Whether or not she had such power and strength was beside the point, her emotions, her heart were still so young and pure. How could she possibly be taking this overload of information.

"I understand your distress Adam, however think these words over carefully, and do not deny the answer in your heart" the old man broke the silence that had settled between the three figures.

"My name is Amon, you know nothing of me, do not presume to much" Amon growled, suddenly pushing himself upwards to stand. Turning to assist Robin to her feet he pulled her out the door.

Grumbling to himself he pulled Robin to their cabin. He had alot to think about and figure out in his own time. Robin had become silent, more so than usual, that alone had him very uneasy.

Watching her go through her bedtime ritual he found himself thinking about the old mans words. _'Do not deny the answer in your heart' _ He'd admitted to himself he had feelings for the girl, he had held onto the excuse of her age to distance himself from the girl, could that be more important than saving her life? Even still is this something he could or would want? This life, this _path_ was not something he had set out for. Yet here he was, alone, in a cabin in the woods with a girl who managed to stir within him emotions he'd never felt before, and drive him to think about someone other than himself.

Robin began to settle herself into her small bed, finally finding her voice she spoke "Amon, I am not sure what to think, or what do to, but I trust your decision" with her final words spoken she turned on her side to sleep.

His gaze burned into her, she felt it, her nerves were bound and tight. Part of her hoped the _prophecy_ was true, another part of her feared it. The concept of her being this EVE was mind boggling enough, to know that Amon was to walk with her on this path was exciting, yet scary. She wanted someone beside her that would love her, and give her strength, yet she knew Amon did not want to be there beside her in that way. She did want to help her people, and make things right in the world, she knew all to well witches weren't evil, there were those who found pleasure in causing others pain, but the vast majority of them only wished to live normal lives and be left in peace. Amon would never agree to walk that path, as he did not feel witches had that right.

"We'll talk tomorrow Robin, get some sleep" he told her before extinguishing the candle.

Together in the darkness two figures lay awake for hours before finally settling into sleep. Both lost in the thoughts of what could be . . . .

A/N:

I cannot appologize enough for being late on the updates, I got seriously side tracked with other things, not to mention a major case of writters block, and then got hit with being sick. I cannot promise immediate updates but now that I have an idea of how I wanna go from here I might be getting a few chapters up soon. Those who keep checking, and looking for updates thank you for stickin with the story.

The romance between Amon and Robin will be coming into play in the next few chapters, so those of you who are dying for them to get on with it, your getting your wish :)


	22. Confessions

Don't own it, just borrowing it :)

**Her Hell**

Chapter:22

_Confessions_

The muffled sound of activity brought Robin from her slumber, looking to her right she noted Amon's bed empty. Thinking nothing of it, she began to stretch out the stiffness and begin her day. Just as she rose to sit on the edge of her bed the door opened. Amon entered with two plates, the scent sent her stomach into rumbling fits of hunger. Smiling she accepted the plate offered and began eating.

Amon watched her with interest, more openly than he had in the past. He had thought long and hard about last nights events, and while it still troubled him he had to admit that part of him wanted to accept the prophesy and allow things to progress as they would. Yet part of him still struggled with the idea of it.

"Robin"

"Hai?"

"Have you thought about what the old man said?"

"Hai" she answered, a pink stain creeping into her cheeks

Before he could ask further she spoke again "Amon, I have accepted my roll as a witch, I know you worry that you may one day become one . . . the unease is not mine, but is yours" She stated.

His expression was a gammit of many emotions, none clear or distinct. Rising he strolled across the few feet that seperated them, to sit beside her. After a moment or two of silence he reached up to cup her chin.

"Robin do you realize the wieght you are asking to bare? I worry for your safety and happiness, you have endured so much because of this _calling _ and now you ask to endure more, I do not want to be one that will bring you pain" he explained.

"Amon I know what I take on, I accept that, however I know his words are true. If i do not follow this path my life will end as quickly as it would take to pierce my heart with one of solomons bullets, but if that is my destiny then so be it"

Amon's heart quivered at the thought alone. Could he allow her to walk this path alone? Did he WANT to allow her to do this alone? He realized quickly that his only resistance was accepting his heritage, allowing the seed to sprout. Could he become what he had run from for so long? In truth he had stopped running shortly after meeting Robin. She'd pulled him into her world, accepting him as a whole. This little vixen's powers were far more than elemental, they were spiritual, emotional, and had managed to consume him.

Without hesitation he pulled her to him, lowering his head towards hers. With a short breath he captured her lips with his own. The kiss was deep, and sweet, and pleading. He needed to know this was real. Pulling away their eyes locked. The words he wanted to speak were there, but he was unable to force them from his lips. The spell was woven, yet he knew to voice his emotions would break it, shattering the illusion of bliss they shared together at this very moment.

A silver tear trailed down her cheek, drawing Amons attention. "Robin?" he asked softly

Standing she shook her head, dismissing it. Amon reached for her, claiming her wrist in his hand. "Robin, what is it?" he asked.

After last night she knew it was fruitless to hold in her feelings, she'd traveled and fought for her life beside this man, now apparently their destiny's lie with each other. What else was there to keep from him?

"Amon, I know in your eyes I am but a child . . . yet I have lived the life of a woman for so long. I know my heart and where my loyalties lie. My heart chose you long ago Amon, I have and _will_ love you forever" her voice was soft and crisp, never wavering with unease at the words she spoke. There was a soft conviction behind them.

Speechless Amon sat silently, wieghing her words in his mind. His heart was screaming for him to speak, to chant those words of endearment for her ears. While his mind rebelled, reminding him of what path he would be chosing for himself if he did so. _'the answers are in the heart' _ His heart ached, he wanted to speak the words that his heart had held for so long.

Stepping up to her, his arms wrapped around her instinctively. Buring his face in her flaxen hair he spoke softly for her ears only "Robin, I only fear causing you more pain" Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Silent sobs escaped her tortured soul. His pain and fear became her own, as the realization of what lie ahead of them hit her 10 fold. The rational part of him knew things would only become more complicated with the addition of emotions. _'Yet the emotions are there, spoken or not'_

"You fear causing me pain, yet to follow this path with me could mean both our deaths" she murmured against his chest.

"Do you think I could allow you to leave me and face death alone?" he asked in a matter of fact tone, tightening his embrace.

"I think we should ask Kira if we can speak with the old man again" he stated, earning a soft nod from his companion.

Pulling away he looked into her eyes. "We will face this together Robin, I won't leave your side, even in death" he promised.

_'Robin you are a child in years alone, your soul, and your heart are wise beyond your years' _

Smiling gently she gazed into his eyes, in them she saw what she had longed to see for so long. She saw the love, and as much as she longed to hear him say he loved her, she would not pressure or push, she knew Amon was a man who had prided himself on control. To give in to something that precious, that fragile would mean he had given in to weakness, and Amon was simply not the kind of man who would do something like that so easily. She would bide her time, waiting patiently and hope that he would or could return those words someday.

He pressed his hand against the small of her back to lead her out, she went willingly. They soon spotted Kira, she appeared to be heading in their direction.

"The old man is waiting for you" she informed them

Holding onto his placid expression he nodded, leading Robin to the old shack they had visited the night before. Somehow he wasn't throughly suprised the old man was expecting them. Perhaps this visit would be slightly more informative.

Upon entering they noted the shack wasn't much brighter than it had been the night before. Once again a small candle lit the interior to the best of it's ability. Once they were urged to take a seat they both did so, side by side.

"Have you accepted this destiny?" he asked the couple

"There are questions left unanswered" Amon stated rather cooly

"The course of your destiny is unchanged, not all answers are easily given"

"You say this path is something we must do, yet I am nothing more than a seed, I carry no powers" Amon's irritation was growing.

"You were born a seed young man, yet things have changed have they not?" he asked

Sensing the anxiousness rolling off Amon the old man turned to Robin, "Would you allow me to speak with Amon privately?"

With a nodd she rose to leave, leaving Amon sitting within the confines of the small shanty alone with the mysterious man.

"What do you know of your mother?" the shadowed figure asked

It was a simple question, yet powerful beyond reason. Amon remembered that day, he remembered the smells, the sounds, the taste of bile in the back of his throat when he looked into his dead mothers eyes. He could clearly recall the emotions that plagued him that day, the feeling of abandonment he felt, this was the day his anger at his father for never being there changed to blackened hatred. His mother never spoke poorly of his father, made excuses for his absense, yet Amon could not bring himself to forgive. Had his father been there, his mother might be alive today, he could have had a normal childhood, happy memories, and he might be able to relate to his heart on a different level. Yes it was a simple question, yet the old man knew nothing of the depth of it.

"Turmoil, you blame the blameless, harbor hatred with the depth of your soul, the truth has been denied" the old man murmured loud enough for Amon to hear.

"You know nothing" Amon growled

"Abandonment knows no home here, theirs was a death out of salvation, they died fighting for your freedom"

"My freedom? _She_ died because she was a _Witch!"_ his temper was no longer under control, Amon's blood now boiled over yet something stilled him from rising and attacking the old man slumped over in the shadows.

"Your father died, one year before she, protection of your name brought his death, unfortunately there those who knew, it was they who claimed your mothers life, they have also met their end, your mothers death has been avenged"

Amon released a low growl, animalistic in nature, but the old man continued.

"They were part of a coven dedicated to the protection of witches and seeds, you see, your path has been clearly written for centuries, we merely waited for yours and Eve's birth. Protecting our kind till you both took your rightful places"

"You tell me things you cannot prove, paint fairy tales and legends and expect me to play along, what do you hope to gain old man?" his voice held anger, contempt and frusteration, the truth he had convinced himself of was being shredded and thrown in his face, all he held in his heart for what life was expected to be now changing at this old man's whim...he was a man of black and white, facts held truth, not simple words.

After several seconds shuffling sounds could be heard in the old man's proximity. A moment later a large leather bound journal was handed to him, opened and book marked. There, half way down the page he saw his mothers name, his fathers name . . . _and his._ _'Amon Akira Takahashi "Our light"' _ For the first time that he could recall he was speachless, utterly and completely speechless. He'd asked for facts, hard cold black and white. This was more than that, this was another life.

"You love her, yes?" Yet another simple question, but deeper than the simple answer he was requesting.

Finding his voice he simply said "It's more complicated than that"

For the first time the old man chuckled slightly. "Love is always complicated, it's give and take. You fear something simple, something you realize should not be a factor, you love her, yes?"

Oddly it was easier to confess his heart to a stranger than to say them to the women he held them for. "Yes, but . . "

"She's so young" the aged voice finished for him. "Yes she is young in years alone, as you have noticed yourself. There will always be that gap in years, does it matter not when your true soul has rejoined you?"

Eyes locked on the figure "My true soul?"

"Your souls are as one, each bearing the others half" the old man supplied.

"She's my soulmate?" Amon asked more to himself than to the old man

"Hai, why do you question what you already know?"

Amon's mind was in a daze. He needed to think, to remove himself from this old man's presence and mull over what he'd been told.

As if reading his thoughts the old man told him he was free to go, due to his needed rest.

His eyes once adjusted to the sunlight spotted Robin, playing with some children near the fountain. Oblivious to his appearance he took the opportunity to slip off quietly. Finding a secluded spot still within visual range of Robin he allowed his thoughts to drift to what the old man had said.

_They died protecting me, witches, their kind. 'I would guess your disappointed I learned to hunt them, mom' _

_This destiny, how does one change their life completely, go from being the hunter to being the hunted. 'I'm already the hunted, the second I chose to follow Robin' Robin . . . so young, so much to bear. To be hers the way I want to be, would mean taking her innocense, that which makes her pure. How can I ask that of her? Is she even prepared for that kind of bond with a man? _

He watched her bounce around playing, and giggling with the children. Her hair was loose today, whisp of tendrils blowing across her delicate face. The long skirt flowing around her ankles, giving her the illusion of floating on air. When a small child fell scraping their knee Robin quickly set about cleaning it with fresh water from the fountain, tearing a small piece of fabric from her underskirt to wrap it in. Soon the child was placed upon Robins hip. Never aware of the dark eyes that watched her from afar.

_She cares for others so purely, never afraid to show affection, love or concern. Even with the weight of all this she still manages to smile and find laughter in her heart. 'She'll make a wonderful mother' She's never really been a child at all. She's Robin, the woman I love and will protect with my life. _

He realized several things in that moment. He could not allow harm to come to Robin, he'd never be able to face another day should her life be wiped from existance. He also realized he could never take her life either. And that by running from his past he was denying his mothers blood, and even his father. Slowly the darkened image of his father began to come to view. There was so much he had not known, perhaps there would be a time he could discover the truth, learn more of who he was, where he came from. Perhaps that too was his destiny. Ultimately the decision would be up to Robin, however he would do his best to be honest with her.

Slipping back into the open, his gaze was met with hers, a small smile rested upon her lips as she joined him to retreat back into their cabin.

A/N:

The next few chapters might be a lil _rough_ I fear I have gotten out of practice with the writting. Bear with me. Thanks for the kind reviews, glad you are enjoying the story. And for those who are wondering, I do fully intend to complete this fic.


	23. Embraces

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just borrowing.

**Her Hell**

Chapter 23

_Embraces_

Both of them knew it would be an exhausting experience, a trial of patience and nerve, to be able to do what they needed next. It was time to truly talk. Both were overridden with buried emotions, harbored fears, and lost hope. Now they must truly trust in order to move forward, no matter which path was chosen.

Amon for the first time was listening to his heart with fairness. It was impossible to change ones persona as well as their way of thinking overnight, but he had realized some things. One being 'things aren't always as they seem', Robin was proof of that. The first thing one would think is that she's frail and weak, one would mistake her for nerdy, or acedemically superior. Although she is quite intellegent she was not one who poured herself into studies, even if she did read quite often. As for weak, Robin was anything but weak. She had a gentle and caring soul, a voice that could sooth a mans inner beast whether spoken or in song. Her whimsical hair style gave her a simple yet daring splash of 'unique', while her dress promised strict disipline and modesty. She was a bufferfly wrapped within her own cacoon. The woman waiting to be born would be a delicious treasure, a woman who could give the hardest hearts a warm and joyous home.

Finally finding her voice Robin managed to ask Amon of his visit with the old man, shifting uncomfortably he paused, seeking her eyes he locked on those emerald orbs before speaking.

"I have come to understand who I am" he stated, looking for an expression to guide him further. She seemed unphased however. Simply asking "What do you mean?".

Robin knew Amon well, although he would deny it with his dying breath. Anything that could change Amon's mind had to be important. For him to admit what he had promised nothing short of miraculous. He'd always been a mystery, but she'd spent much time with him, learned his ticks, his habits, and moods. She knew he began to get irritable if he was not given coffee within a half hour or rising, she knew for some unknown reason he liked it when she wore her glasses. Yes Amon was a mystery, but one she'd throughly enjoyed solving. He was intellegence, dashing, thoughtful even if he did keep it well hidden, and his very presence made her heart race, and her soul ache. She'd be lying to herself if she denied the occational thought of what it would be like to be in his passionate embrace. Would he ever see her that way, or would she always be the rookie, the young girl that first came to STNJ. Oh she could only hope he could learn to do more than _care _for her. Watching him, waiting for him to continue she remained lost in his dark and burning gaze. How many dreams she'd dreamed of those dark orbs, far to often she'd been rendered speechless to those eyes. Forcing herself to break the gaze she began undoing her hair. Turning away from him she glided to the makeshift bedside table to retreave her brush.

"I've seen the documentation, the coven, the names . . . mother, father, myself" he answered. He watched her unwind the ribbons releasing those beautifuly soft tresses. He loved it when she allowed her hair to flow freely, it was then he truly saw her womanly beauty, it was then he allowed himself to envision something more. Something made him shift, slowly moving him forward. A few paces found him within easy reach of her form. As she brushed the newly unwound hair, he began unwinding the remaining locks.

Startled at first, Robin quickly relaxed. She knew Amon meant no harm, in fact she was pleasantly surprised and happy he had made this much of an effort to make contact. She knew it took alot for him to show this much care. He was delicate, painstakingly so. He kept much of his focus on unwinding the remaining nob of hair, but occationally he would cast a glance in her direction. It was obvious he was no quite ready for any real 'contact' but she happily accepted what he offered.

"I like your hair down, it's very . . nice" he said softly, he was torn. Part of him wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, tell her his thoughts, his feelings, his fears. Part of him also wanted to bolt out the door.

She smiled at his compliment, and thanked him with a small blush. "Do you fully intend to follow this path Robin?" he asked, the calmness in his voice surprising them both.

"Hai, I cannot explain it, yet I've always felt there was something important I had to do with my life, this prophesy, this 'destiny' feels important, a need to complete" she answered clearly, he knew she would do this, with or without him. It was the conviction in her voice, it was the fire in her eyes that shone with brillance and determination the got him.

"I cannot let you do this alone" he told her honestly. The terms of his presence would be up to her. It mattered not to him as long as he was assured of her safety.

"Amon, do not follow me unless you do so accepting the call"

"Robin I do not want you to befall harm. I want to be there, understand?"

"Amon, you do not understand wha . . . "

Firm, soft, and desperate lips found hers, a warming embrace enveloped her. Cascades of warmth rushed through her body, lifting her upwards into heaven. Her arms raised, wrapping around his neck, softly, timidly she returned his kiss. After a few moments he broke for air, looking into her eyes.

"I do understand, do you?" he murmured into her ear, taking a deep breath of her scent. "Robin, I cannot, I will not allow you to walk this path alone, my place is with you"

His voice, his words echoed through her mind, repeated into infinity. The race of her heart became a thunderous drum within her own ears. Floods of tears broke through her eyelids pouring down her cheeks. Amon was stunned. "Robin, what is wrong?" he softly demanded.

"Nothing is wrong Amon, your words brought me joy" Which was true, yet she still longed to hear him say he loved her. Perhaps this was as close as she would get, and it did make her heart soar. She knew he was being honest, she heard it in his tone, feel it in his in touch. He'd revealed a part of himself no other would see. It was for her, and her only.

With a soft sigh he tightened his hold around her tiny form. The tender moment broken when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" he called out to the intruder

Kira walked in with two plates, Amon's eyebrow rose at her apperance. "Becoming a habit to bring our dinner?" he asked sarcastically

Smiling at his brashness she moved to set the dinner plates down. "You both need to see the elder again when your finished" she informed them, reclaiming the stool from the previous visit.

He claimed the plates from the table, handing Robin her own. They both sat quietly and ate. Amon occationally glancing over to Robin. When they both finished Kira took their plates, and proceeded to escort them to the old shack.

The same scene greeted them, the old man again was lost to the shadows cast by the dim candle. After Kira had strolled away the old man spoke to them both.

"Do you accept your destiny now?"

"Hai, I fully accept my destiny and fate" Robin answered softly

"What of you Amon, do you understand and accept your position?" he asked pointedly

"I chose to be by Robin's side" he answered, never meeting the gaze Robin cast in his direction.

"You agree to the joining ceremony?" he asked, an almost releaved tone to his voice.

"Joining ceremony, what is that?" Robin asked

"It is a marriage among witches, you will be bound by the codes of the coven, husband and wife"

"How is such a ceremony performed?" Amon asked, shocking Robin with his inquisitiveness.

"In the new equinox you will share the vows, and blood, when the moon rises full again" the weathered voice informed them.

"Why must blood be spilled?" Amon asked, concerned that someone would dare hurt Robin, even for something of this nature.

"Each of you posess the key to unlock the true nature of each other"

"True nature?" Robin inquired

"Your true power, the balance to each other, each a perfect match, do not worry, the amount is small, you would only cut each others palms, and hands bound to each other for a short time, the pain is minimal, the gain is great"

Allowing the information to sink in, the old man waited a few moments before continuing. "I have grown tired, I will call you again"

With the obvious dismissal Robin and Amon rose to their feet, shuffling out quickly. Walking quietly side by side lost in thought.

After entering their cabin they remained quiet, Robin quickly found a comfortable position on her bed. A rather dull spot on the handmade quilt was extremely interesting at the moment. Amon himself had found a rather comfortable spot on the wall towards the back of the cabin. Leaning against the rough textured wall he began to think of what the old mans words could mean. _'Unlock the true nature of each other' _ Oddly enough he wondered if that meant she'd change from the sweet, nurturing soul she was now to some firey creature out for blood. Yet he knew that was not the case. But what it truly meant he could only guess.

Robin's thoughts were much like Amon's. Although she found herself wondering if Amon was happy about this or upset. His quiet mood began to worry her. The tenderness he'd shown earlier was now lost to time. And she desperately hoped she had not read to much into the moment.

Worry, stress, and general upset had taken it's toll on her. With a heavy sigh she slipped beneath the sheets, hoping for sleep to claim her swiftly.

Amon's ears heard her distressed sigh, knowing full well that she had her own plagued thoughts. They were to walk this path together right? His need to comfort her overrode his own insecurities. He soon found himself approaching her cot.

A heavy shift in weight alerted her to his presence. She tensed slightly when she felt him raising her body to rest against his own. "It's alright Robin, we will figure things out soon enough" he told her softly. Relazing into his hold she nodded gently against his chest. Allowing her eyelids to drift shut when he began softly stroking her back. Together they drifted into a comfortable sleep. Fully aware their lives would never be the same.

A/N:

Welp, lil bit of romance for those who wanna go 'awwwwww' ...ya'll wanting full blown lemons will be happy to know their coming up...soon, within the next few chappies. As for the spellin errors, I've been to lazy to put my spell checker thingy on the pc, and besides, when I did have it I still got complaints of spelling errors. So when I get another spell checking program I will correct the last few chapters. Till then, I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews by the way, they are appreciated, and have helped me wanna pick up the story again.


	24. His Realizations

Disclaimer:

I do _NOT _own a dern thing except my own imagination which seems to be lacking in this chapter.

I want to apologize up-front for this chapter. When I stopped at chapter 23, I felt as if I was writing myself into a corner. Unfortunately this chapter suffered because of my time away from 'Her Hell'. I hope that chapters that follow will be up to par with your expectations. This is just a 're-starting' point.

His Realizations

Chapter 24

The next few days passed all to quickly for the hunter and young witch. They had finally found the words to express their concerns, and thus had managed to finally come to terms with the expectations that lay before them. Amon had of his own volition decided to move his cot closer to Robin's. Though he would not admit it, he'd never slept better than when he was able to reach her in the night. Even a simple touch of her hand was enough to settle the restlessness that boiled over in his soul. Truly he had come to understand that he and Robin did belong to one another, at least on a spiritual level. Soon, very soon they would belong to one another in body as well. The thought both excited him and terrified him.

He had carried on intimate relations with many women in his lifetime. Though the difference between those women and the one he wanted to be with were vast and greatly varied. With the others he could satisfy his urges with animalistic urgency. A few rough passionate kisses, and they were ready for the taking. The sex was urgent, and nearly demonic in it's fervor. Roughly thrusting into their willing bodies he'd never had to worry about the aftermath. He was usually gone shortly after that final climax.

Until Robin Sena, that was enough. Her entrance into his life had become far more than the simple equation he'd measured out for himself at the beginning of his training. Until she entered his life he had never needed anyone, or felt so wanted either for that matter. Robin had turned him inside out with, without so much as a effort.

Robin had changed since they came to this little community in the forest bed. She was accepted for the absolute truth of who she is, and the role she would play in freeing the witches innocently hunted for the genes they carried within their blood, and to carve out a place for their descendants in the world. Painfully he acknowledge that he had taken far to long to accept the little witch for a person, and not continuously think of her as a threat. Their time on the run had shown him many levels to the simple shy girl. No longer was she a one dimensional being to him. She encompassed so much more than he or anyone else could imagine. "Appearances are deceiving" would apply greatly to Robin, in more ways than one.

Over the course of the last few days, they had shared a few more touches, and shared the occasional kiss. The passion the lay dormant under her calming exterior had woken the fevered male libido in him to the point of raging. Yet he still wrestled with the concerns he had for her well being. For now, he excused himself into the darkness of the night when the beast within threatened to burst free. He could only imagine her thoughts when he disappeared until she drifted off to sleep. It was enough for now to be close to her.

For now he would go through the proper 'courting' stage, short lived as it may be, she deserved at least that much effort. Though he would have many years to make up for their lack of pre-marital romance after the ceremony was complete. They were each aware of how dangerous the road ahead of them was, with grace and luck they would live to see their own children grow into adults. 'Children' ... until recently the thought of becoming a parent had been the farthest from his mind. From his own youth, he swore he would never put another child through what he himself had endured. Yet he could not help the fleeting images of a small child, looking up at him with Robin's eyes so full of trust, topped with the same dark hair that crowned his own head. A miniature masterpiece, the perfect blend of them both. If there were ever to be children in his future, he could not imagine anyone besides Robin as their mother, for no other would do.

Robin drifted in the door as he sat mulling through his thoughts. Her hair was down again today, which had become a habit since that night. "Amon, the elder is awake and would like to speak with us again" her soft voice caressed him. Would he ever grow tired of the sensual way she spoke his name? Would _she_ grow tired of him, the aloof way he brooded, closing out the world around him. The idea was enough to shake him to the core. For her he'd move heaven and earth, yet he was not overly confident that he could change enough to let go of his old demons. The thought was nearly laughable. He, nearly ten years her senior reduced to a whimpering school boy by her mere presence.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a moment" He watched her turn back towards the bright sunlight yard, leaving him to gather himself for what was to come. For three days the old man had said nothing, there had been no request for them to come to him, nor any messages passed between Kira. The equinox was approaching quickly, leaving Amon to expect that the sudden summons was a preparatory review for the upcoming events. This morning one of the elder women of the community had brought a loose flowing gown made of a white gauzy material by their hut, he could only assume it was for the ceremony. He'd inspected the gown's material a bit when the woman left it sitting on the corner of Robin's cot. He'd also noticed the woman's knowing glance towards his own cot, settled against Robins. Though he would imagine it was well known that they would participate in the ritualistic 'joining' ceremony. He felt compelled to defend Robin's honor, and let everyone known that at least for now, she remained untouched. Though he said nothing, as the woman quickly departed before he could find the words. Which in turn left him to wonder over the flimsy material. The visual of Robin's body draped in the nearly sheer material kick started his pulse, driving his imagination into fevered pitch. Oh how he'd fallen to the power of such a slip of a girl.

Upon entering the old man's hut, he found Robin already seated in her usual spot. Kira cast him a look before leaving them alone with the aged elder. Dropping to his seat, he cast Robin a sideways glance before turning his attention to the man across from them. It was quite warm inside the hut, however something told him that the beads of perspiration came from nerves rather than humidity. His answers came swiftly.

"Tomorrow's eve, you two shall join within the rites of your ancestors, two destinies will join and become one ... two houses of wicca will show the world the truth" Stirring the fire he waited for a moment, letting the information digest. Robin nor Amon moved.

"For tonight, you shall remain separate. This union is blessed and will be conducted by the same laws of the ancient covens. Kira will show you where you shall sleep." They shared a look, each apparently feeling equally confused. Before either could voice any opinion or ask any questions Kira was behind them, ushering them out the door.

Silently Robin and Amon followed Kira through the small courtyard. Finally stopping in front of the cabin belonging to what Amon had dubbed 'the crones'. Two of the elderly witches of the group. They were highly sought after for medicines, advice and general knowledge. Perhaps he was a bit crude in his opinion of them, at least for tonight he seemed to have little say in the matter. "You will stay here tonight, go on inside, I will return shortly"

Amon watched Robin being ushered into the dark cabin, instincts made him want to turn around and force open the door, drag Robin back to their own cabin and lock out the rest of the world. However, the situation he was facing made him rethink that plan with excruciating skepticism.

Leading him to a smaller cabin on the outskirts of the camp, he immediately recognized the home to be that of Tomo's. Though he kept to himself a lot, Amon had come to realize that Tomo was one of the most intelligent people he'd met. For someone who had lived most of his life on the run from those who feared him and his kind. He had used the spare time wisely, he learned all he could about the world that scorned him. Before Kira could raise her hand to knock on the dark and well aged wooden door, it swung open to reveal what could only be described as an 'uninterested' Tomo. "He's yours." she'd told the older male. Without another word, glance or well wish Kira strolled back towards the cabin she'd just left. Though usually uninterested in female gossip, or rituals, for the first time Amon wished he could be discover the roots of discussion taking place behind those rickety walls.

"Do you plan to enter, or let the bugs fill my house?" Tomo's haggard voice interrupted Amon's musing. Tossing a dark look at the old man, he entered just enough to allow Tomo to shut the door behind him.

"Have a seat son, I don't bite. Would you like some coffee? Black?" Nodding his acceptance of the offer, Amon sat quietly observing the sparse decorations. Lacking any 'homey' type of feeling, he noticed after several minutes of scanning that there was indeed one photo of his past life lingering within the shack. The image of a beautiful girl and young child smiled out at the occupants of the small room.

Apparently noticing Amon's captured gaze, Tomo offered him the coffee and an explanation.

"That is my daughter Julia, and her son Drake" Tomo's eyes never left the photo. "Her aunt is the only family she has now" Amon wanted to know more, but seeing the pained look on Tomo's face he simply could not bring himself to ask farther. As the night drew on, Amon began his preparations for the following nights ceremony. Tomo, had once been the spiritual leader of his own coven before Hunters wiped them out leaving Tomo and a few that were now here as well. Through his experience and guidance Amon prepared himself for what was to come. Aspects of the rite bothered him, Tomo was there to explain the spiritual need as well as the history, nearly a millennia old.

Robin however sat quietly listening to the old women go over the ritual in detail. Yet neither seemed to understand her nervousness. Kira saw through the plastered smile however. "Ladies, I'd like to speak with Robin if I may" both of the elderly ladies nodded quietly in approval. Perhaps they had realized after all.

"What is it that bothers you so, Robin?" Kira asked once the women were out of earshot. Robin swallowed before facing Kira's piercing gaze. "I have ... never ..."

A soft smile graced Kira's lips. She'd known Robin was untouched, this reaction was expected. "It is ok Robin, all women go through this when they are about to share their gift with a man. I will be truthful with you now, so listen well. It will hurt at first, however a man that truly loves you will help to elevate the pain by preparing you, though nothing will stop all the pain. It only takes a few moments to adjust to the invasion of his body to yours. When two are one in body as well as in heart the moment is magical and spiritual. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Silently Robin thought about Kira's words. Though she understood she could not help but imagine that moment with Amon. Over the course of their time together Robin had grown to love Amon with all her heart. Sharing her body with him was a natural step in their relationship, she had often thought about how he looked beneath his black garments, flushing at the thought. Had he ever imagined her unclothed before him? Was he nervous himself now?

Tomorrow you will go with the ladies and bathe in the stream, afterwards your body will be rubbed with special oils made from herbs and flowers. These are to encourage blessings from your joining. When the time is right you shall be brought forth to the ancient one who will bless both you and Amon, after that the ceremony will commence. Do not worry, we all shall be there, standing in support of your marriage. You will not be alone.

After her talk with Kira, Robin settled into the small cot that had been prepared for her. Shifting quietly to not disturb her guardians, she managed to slowly drift off to sleep. Images of her youth filled the sleeping girls mind. "_Hope, you have grown into such a beautiful woman. Your light will shine for the duration of time, my love will be with you always my daughter"_


End file.
